


Lamia Duelist

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, Harem, Lamia, M/M, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Spanking, Toys, Transformation, Two Cocks, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Jaden is a lamia and lives in a world of monsters. He's sad because his sisters all have their mates but he's all alone. Using a shadow charm he's able to take human form and go to the human world to find mates. He's not going alone as his sisters give him a duel monster deck infused with their power as a parting gift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Lamia Duelist

Jaden is a lamia and lives in a world of monsters. He's sad because his sisters all have their mates but he's all alone. Using a shadow charm he's able to take human form and go to the human world to find mates. He's not going alone as his sisters give him a duel monster deck infused with their power as a parting gift.

Chapter 1

In the world Jaden lived in was not a normal one. There were very few humans and it was ruled by monsters. He was one to, a monster that is specifically a rare breed of lamia plus he was a male lamia.

Jaden was tough and cute, with his wild brown hair, cute pointy ears, sexy upper body, and long brown coils. His tail matched his hair, with the lighter side as his underbelly. Still no matter how much he explored no matter how much he battled he was sad.

He kept searching for something. He knew what he was searching for a mate. His sisters all had their own mates, even his little sisters at least had 1. Everywhere he looked there just didn't seem to be anyone for him. He collapsed in the sand and decided to make sand angels.

“Jaden what are you doing?”

“Oh big sister, nothing...” he slumped down. He had many sisters, this one being Apophis the cobra like lamia. She had three men on her, two sucking on her breasts desperately humping against her scales and another lapping at her pussy like a man who'd been lost in the dessert for years and finally found water, his cock was securely locked in her fuck hole. The secondary opening lamias had. “A whole lot of nothing.”

“Want to play with one of my boys, they quite enjoy anal. I've fucked them with my tail they like it.”

“Thanks, but I want my own mate.” he folded his arms across his chest. It wasn't like lamias didn't share mates, but for Jaden it was different, since he didn't even have 1 to call his own. It was common practice, swapping mates for a time to teach them a thing or two, or to end up in an orgy pit together. Apophis sighed, it wasn't fair really Jaden was a good looking lamia male, with two nice big cocks, he deserved to find a mate he could drive insane with pleasure.

She went back to the village, to discuss this with the others, and the all agreed and began making preparations. When Jaden returns the lamias are waiting for him mates tucked away in their beds already. “Ehh what's going on?”

“Jaden, we need to speak with you.” the revealed a small golden arm band in the shape of a snake. “This is a shadow charm, it will allow you to take human form and pass into another world.”

“Another world?”

“Yes, there are other worlds beside this one, in the world you'll be going to, they play a game called Duel Monsters.” they showed him the cards next.

“I've fought these guys before.”

“Yes, in this world they are as real as you or I, but in their world, only a few monster spirits are able to traverse the world without great magical price.”

“Am I being banished?”

“No!” they hugged him.

“Jaden, you are unhappy here. We believe you can find your own mates if you go to this world.”

“Really?!” he brightened up. They nodded and handed him the charm.

“This is a shadow charming, it belonged to the great queen of snakes. It will allow you to be able to shift to the new world as well as take human form.”

“You'll be able to keep some of your powers, but be careful when using them.” Jaden put on the charm and he became human but he had two cocks instead of one, and well endowed.

His sisters blushed at his size. One of them cooed. “Why don't you stay here after all...” She was quickly nudged in the shoulder. “I was kidding...mostly…”

“Before you go Jaden,” they provided him some clothes and a deck. “We infused these cards with our power and spirit, so know that we will be with you.”

“Thank you, all of you.” he got dressed and took the cards. “I'll miss you!” The shadow charm glowed and Jaden vanished in a sea of light.

The lamias were sad to, so no better way to cheer themselves up an orgy!

-x-

Jaden appeared in the human world. It took him a few days to get used to things. He used his powers to build a life for himself, and learned about dueling along the way. He learned a few names, Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey. He learned the rules and found it fun.

This was what he had been missing, excitement a challenge. Plus the perfect way to find mates. He learned of a school that taught dueling it was perfect. He just had to get in.

“I got my cards, and my disk now I just gotta get in!” he accidentally bumped into a guy and was given a card. A Winged Kuriboh. Jaden sensed something special about this card.

He made it to the test site, and the arena was filled with duelists and holograms. Jaden's eyes sparkled at all the duels. While Jaden was getting more and more excited, another boy was getting more and more nervous.

Syrus was shaking, he barely passed the written test, major test anxiety. Now his practical exam was coming up and he was shaking like a leaf. 'Oh man oh man oh man, what am I gonna do?'

“Hey there,” the boy looked up and saw Jaden towering over him. “My name's Jaden, what's yours?”

“Syrus,” he blushes slightly. The two shake hands.

“You seem a bit nervous.”

“I have test anxiety. Doing stuff like this makes me nervous.”

“You should relax, duel with all your might and win or lose you can be proud you gave it your all.”

“But what if my all isn't good enough.” Jaden sighed.

“Oh I got it!” Syrus blinked at him, and suddenly Jaden kissed him. His eyes widened in shock. The kiss drew on, and Syrus shivered. His penis throbbed in his pants. “Leave it to me I'll help you relax.” He winked at Syrus and dropped to his knees.

Syrus was too stunned to stop him, by the time he came to his pants and boxers were around his ankles. His hard uncut 5 incher sprang up and twitched under Jaden's gaze. “J-Jaden!”

'Hmm, the scent of arousal!' he thought before quickly consuming the boy's hard dick. 'Ohh the taste is just as exquisite!'

Syrus moaned, as the heat of Jaden's mouth surrounded him. 'So warm and wet!' he panted and moaned, his body shaking.

Jaden was loving the boy's cock, the feel of his length sliding along his tongue. He hummed in approval and Syrus' knees buckled.

They were not alone as another boy named Bastion watched the scene from afar. His cheeks burning and cock throbbing.

Syrus was in heaven, every suck to his hard cock making his body shiver. His tongue was not motionless either. Flicking and caressing the boy's erection. Talented tongue as it was it pushed back the boy's foreskin and swirled around the sensitive head.

The poor boy couldn't hold back, he came. Ropes of cum spraying into the masked lamia's mouth. Jaden shivered, tasting the first drops of semen, he could feel his power surging.

He sucked the boy's cock clean, letting the rod slip from his lips. He tucked the boy back into his pants and underwear. “Feel better?”

Syrus could only nod, his whole body felt hot and tingly. His name was called and he went to his exam. “Good luck!”

Jaden had sensed another presence but was too excited to stop. 'My turn should be next.'

It was indeed Jaden's turn, but you see Crowler one of the professors at Duel Academy. If there was one thing he detested was slackers. He'd been watching the exam for some time now and he was disgusted with many of the performances. 'I'm gonna show these slackers what real dueling is, and show them they are not welcome at this school!'

He was Jaden's opponent and instead of using a test deck he was using his own deck.

Bastion had finished his duel, passing with flying colors. He took his seat in the stands. “Hey there,” Bastion turned and saw Jaden. “You got some sweet moves.”

He tried not to blush. “Thank you.”

“You might be the second best duelist here.”

“Second? Then who is the first?”

Jaden smiled. “Me!”

Jaden's name was called and he headed down to the arena. Last duel of the day so they had the whole place to themselves. The Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow students watched from above.

The duel began and Jaden got to go first. “I play, Lamia Sister #1 in Attack mode.” The red haired lamia appeared on the field.

Lamia Sister #1

A red haired red scaled snake woman, she wears a red top, and has ruby red eyes.

3 Stars Water - Reptile/Effect: All Water Monsters on your side of the field gain 400 ATK/DEF.

ATK 1500 DEF 1600

The crowd gasped. “He's using a lamia deck no way.”

“He's got to be crazy.”

“What's so crazy?” Syrus asked Bastion.

“I've only heard rumors, but strange things happen around Lamia cards. It's said having just one in your deck gives you strange dreams, but running a full deck makes you disappear.”

“That's just silly rumors right?”

“It was enough for Pegasus to recall all the cards.”

-x-

Crowler was not so concerned, though little was known about the lamia cards he was sure he could handle it. “Thanks to my monster's special ability all Water monsters on the field gain 400 ATK and DEF points.” Her ATK jumped to 1900 while her DEF was boosted to 2000. “I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn.”

“Pretty simple move for a rookie.” Crowler didn't hesitate to show off his powerful cards. Using his Fiend Token Heavy Storm combo he destroyed Jaden's trap card and got 2 tokens so he could sacrifice them. “Now I summon Ancient Gear Golem!”

The huge creature towered high above. “Pretty good move teach.”

“Yes, quite now Ancient Gear Golem destroy his lamia!” His golem attacked and destroyed her.

Jaden's life points dropped to 2900.

“Next I play a spell card.” this spell at the cost of 1000 life points let Crowler look through Jaden's hand and destroy 1 card from it. He saw Lamia Shirohebi in his hand and destroyed her.

Crowler : 3000

“Don't feel bad, you never stood a chance against an elite duelist like myself...” he thought Jaden had been crying but instead the boy was laughing.

“This is great, I'm definitely going to this school now, so many things to learn and duels to win.”

'Win he must be joking, I will wipe that smirk right off that face.' he ended his turn. To his shock Lamia Shirohebi appeared on the field. “What's going on!?”

“Oh you see when Shirohebi is destroyed by card effect she can can be special summoned back to the field. So thanks Teach.” Crowler grumbled.

 

Lamia Shirohebi

A long haired white lamia girl with scales of pure white, she has red eyes and wears a white kimono.

4 Stars Water - Reptile/Effect : Once per turn you can bring back 1 lamia monster from your graveyard. Should this card be destroyed by card effect bring it back on your next turn.

ATK 1600 DEF 2500

 

“Now I can activate Shirohebi's ability and bring back my Lamia Sister #1 from my graveyard.” the red haired lamia appeared and their attacks grew. Jaden switched them to Defense mode.

 

Lamia Sister 2000 and Shirohebi 2900

 

“They are still not as powerful as my Golem, a simple mistake.”

“Oh I'm not done.” the card he drew was Winged Kuriboh. The creature cooed. 'You want me to play you?' the card cooed again. 'Alright!'

“To end my turn I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense mode.”

Crowler laughed. “Such a beginner, a Kuriboh even one with wings is no match for me. As even a monster in defense mode my Golem can inflict piercing damage.” he had the golem attack Kuriboh. While the little guy was destroyed, Jaden's life points didn't go down. “Check your gear it's clearly malfunctioning.”

“Nope gear's just fine, you see when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed by battle I take no battle damage.” Crowler twitched in anger.

“So your little fur ball saved you for one more turn.”

“Hey you don't need to insult him.” Crowler laughed.

“I forget how attached you new duelists are to your cards.” he shook his head.

“These cards of mine, we have a bond.” he drew his card and smirked. “Let me show you the power of a lamia!” he summoned a new monster. “I summon Lamia Medusa!”

Lamia Medusa

a small chested snake girl with snakes for hair and pointy ears, her scales are a stone gray color and tough as stone to.

4 Stars Water - Reptile/Effect : Once per turn you can target a monster your opponent controls that monster's attack and defense are reduced to 0, until this card is destroyed. Should any card also attack this card and fail to destroy it reduce that monster's ATK and DEF to 0.

ATK 1800 DEF 2200

When she appeared she got an ATK/DEF boost thanks to Lamia Sister #1.

ATK/DEF 2200/2600

Crowler laughed, “There is nothing you and those silly snakes can do to stop me. My monster still has more ATK power.”

“Not for long,” Jaden smiled and so did Medusa.

She looked at the Ancient Gear Golem and it began to turn to stone. “My monster!” It's ATK points dropped to 0.

“Go get him girls.” The lamias attacked, the golem was ripped to pieces and Crowler got some tail slapping, much deserved.

His life points dropped to 0 and Jaden was the winner. It came as quite the shock, even Crowler. Still once the shock wore down the crowd erupted into cheers.

Jaden was going to duel academy, he couldn't wait.

To be continued


	2. The First Day and Dorm Placement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 The First Day Dorm Placement

The students were brought to Duel Academy Island by helicopter. Some looked on in excitement, others like Syrus looked on with nervous attention. Jaden however was taking a nap.

Once arrived at the Duel Academy, the students were given uniforms and a PDA. It worked as the student hand book, as well as could be used for communication, and virtual practice duels. The male students went to the locker rooms to get changed.

Syrus was a little shy stripping in front of other boys. “What's wrong Syrus?” the boy turned to see Jaden, already naked. His eyes roamed Jaden's prone form, though his eyes widened when they came to Jaden's crotch.

'Two dicks!' he thought and gasped. Jaden followed his gaze and laughed.

“Hehe, I guess it might seem strange to you but where I come from many males have two cocks.” Jaden's nudity did turn some heads. Bastion Misawa for instance was doing his best to hide his arousal. It wasn't just the fact he had two but the size was tremendous. Both dicks were 11 inches long and were on top of each other, and his balls were huge as well. He had this other worldly air around him, he stood with confidence, even in his birthday suit. The only item on him was the strange gold band on his arm.

“I-I see,” Jaden put a hand on his shoulder. He got close to whisper something.

“You don't need to be shy, if you are feeling nervous I can always help you relax.” Syrus blushed.

“I got it!” he gasps and begins to strip. His cock is already semi hard, he quickly tucks himself into the red underwear provided. “You don't need to make fun of me.” he wasn't use to people being so nice to him. When in doubt, self doubt.

“I'm not, I think you are quite cute. You would make a fine mate.” he says with a pure and honest smile. Syrus's face goes red and he finishes getting dressed.

'M-Mate?!' he shivered at the thought. Jaden to got dressed he was clad in red attire as well. Red boxers gray slacks and undershirt and a red blazer. Syrus had to admit, Jaden was cute, and after what happened before he certainly had a hard on for him. Just being around the boy made his heart flutter.

The students assembled for the opening assembly by the chancellor. He gave the usual welcome speech, and dismissed the students to take their stuff to their dorms. Jaden and Syrus were sitting outside looking at their PDA's. “So the academy is split among 3 dorms. Obelisk Ra and Slifer. Looks like I'm in Slifer Red.” he says. 'Naming the dorms after the Egyptian Gods I get but something seems off.'

“I'm in red to.” Syrus says, feeling a surge of joy. The girls also got their own private dorm.

Bastion came out and saw the two. “Hey there Bastion you in Slipher Red to?”

“Not quite, I'm in Ra yellow.” he tapped his blazer.

“Ahh I see so your underwear must be yellow as well.” Bastion blushed at the comment.

“Quite,” Jaden chuckled.

“Well it'll be nice to see you around the dorms.”

“I don't think we will, your dorm is over there.” he pointed in the direction they needed to go. 'It is strange, with Jaden's skills he should have been in Ra Yellow at least.'

The Obelisk Blue dorm was the biggest and the fanciest. The students were treated to 5 star dining and living quarters. They each had their own private bathroom, not to mention the Obelisk Bathhouse, and their own private dueling arena.

Ra Yellow's dorm was quite nice, each person got their own room, it was spacious and had it's own bathroom. The food was excellent and well prepared. The Ra's got to use the Academy's Bathouse. They to had their own dueling arena.

As for the Slifer's Dorm...well…

Jaden and Syrus walked quite far from the school. “Ehh this is our dorm!” It looked run down, they didn't have a dueling field. “Why is our dorm the only crappy one.” Syrus took a step and his foot fell right through the stairs. “Wahh!” Jaden caught him.

“Easy there buddy.” he looked around. 'This is strange, the Egyptian Gods were all equally powerful why is there such a vast difference in the dorms.' Jaden having lived his entire life in a world of monsters knew about various lore. He had met many a monster in the past after all. “Well it does have a nice view at least.”

They found their room. It seemed they'd be sharing a room, every room had 3 to one room. “It's small, but as long as I have a enough room to live in and rest my head I'm good.”

“But you know it is strange that we would also be roommates, it's almost like destiny.” he blushed.

“Do you believe in such things Syrus?” he cupped the boy's chin and looked him right in the eye. His cheeks heated up even more.

“I-I uhh,” he couldn't focus. 'Jaden is so close to me.'

“Well I believe we make our own destiny.” he captured the boy's lips. Syrus gasped, which allowed Jaden to deepen the kiss. His brain couldn't take it, his eyes grew heavy and his legs grew weak under the kiss. Jaden supported him by cupping his crotch.

Syrus moaned and bucked into the brunette's grasp. Jaden palmed him, swallowing every moan he made while tasting him with his tongue. The stimulus to his cock, and the powerful kiss, Syrus felt the heat stirring in his loins. He still wasn't used to this touch and attention. The friction to his crotch, had his hard on rubbing in the tight confines of his underwear.

He was getting his crotch so wet, with his essence. Soon he could no longer hold back and came, soaking the front of his boxers and pants with cum. He shivered and collapsed but Jaden caught him and held him close. “Yo tasted divine.' he whispered.

Syrus gasped, feeling his heart flutter.

“Oi!” the two jump. “If you gonna be all lovey dovey do it elsewhere I'm trying to sleep!” a boy appeared from the top bunk. Jaden felt a strong beastly aura from him. Syrus jumped and clung to Jaden.

“Des Koala!” he cried.

“I'm no koala!” he snapped. “I'm your roommate Chumley Huffington.” he introduced himself. “Could you guys do that elsewhere.”

“Jealous, did you want some attention?” Chumley blushed, and turned away.

“No!” he coughed, shifting his growing manhood into a better position. “Anyway, you guys don't seem to know how things work here.”

There was a cute little guide featuring Chazz a Obelisk Blue student, Bastion a Ra Yellow student, and Jaden a Red student. “You see this school is broken down into 3 categories, Blue students are those with money or connections, the elite who got the best grades and came from prep schools. They are given the best of the best. Next are the Ra Yellow's they are the best out of those who did the practical exam and entrance test. They are given pretty nice rooms and food to. As for us, we are the Red Wonders.”

“Wonders?” Syrus thought hopefully.

“Yeah as in, I wonder how long till they drop out.” he sighed laying back. “We are considered the worst of the worst and treated like it to.”

“So we really are the worst.” Syrus said glumly.

“That's not true, the school year, so we can't be the worst.” he ruffled Syrus' hair. “Anyway I'm rather partial to red, the color of flames and passion.”

Syrus blushed, but felt inspired.

“I'm feeling restless let's go explore.” Jaden heads out, and Syrus quickly follows after him. Once the two were gone Chumley removed his pants to reveal his hard 4 incher, the fat cock pulsed in his hand as he pleasured himself.

-x-

“Jaden I was thinking can I call you something special?”

“Something special?” he asked.

Syrus blushed, and twiddled his fingers. “Yeah you know...like master?”

Jaden chuckled. “Well I'm not opposed to such a name, but might raise some questions in public.”

“Right...how about Big Bro?”

“That sounds good.” Jaden pulls Syrus in for a kiss, his tongue quickly invading his mouth. The boy moans, his body trembling as his tongue was toyed with. His knees got weak, and his cock hardened again in his cum soaked pants.

Jaden pulled back and the two walked

They got close to the academy when Jaden stopped and sniffed the air. “There's dueling action that way, let's go!” he took off running having Syrus chase after him.

Syrus blinked. “Big Bro, wait up. How do you know there's action this way.” he couldn't hear anything.

Jaden hummed and took a whiff of the air. “I can smell it!” yes the smell of action and adventure. They entered the arena and it was a sight to see, it had the most advanced technology.

“Hey what are you drop outs doing here?” two Obelisk blue students intercepted them.

“Red students aren't allowed here.” the other said.

“Well we are all students here why should it matter?” Syrus was intimidated.

“You see that,” he pointed at the Obelisk crest. “That means this is our field so get lost!”

“Actually that just means, we can stay so long as one of you duel me. What do you say?” that shocked the blue students.

“Hey Chazz, this kid is the one who beat Dr. Crowler!” one of the blue boy's recognized Jaden. Chazz or Chazz Princeton sat up and looked at the two red students.

“I saw that match, you managed to beat Crowler although it was a sloppy job.” he chuckled.

“Umm who is this brat?” Chazz twitched in anger.

“Brat?!”

“That's Chazz Princeton, the next King of Games!!”

“Oh really? That's funny because I'm shooting to be king!” he smirked, and Syrus sighed. He knew this was gonna end badly.

“A drop out boy like you the next King of Games?” the two Obelisk twits laughed at him, but Chazz felt that Jaden was serious.

“If you think you can take me, we can throw down right here.” Jaden's lamia blood was pumping, he wanted to win, and to dominate!

“Why you…?!” before anything could go further, a girl with blonde hair intervened. The dorm welcome ceremonies were about to start, so the blue duelists walked off. This girl was Alexis Rhodes.

“You shouldn't get involved with Chazz, he has a bad attitude. Just know that not all Blue students are like him.” she apologized. “You should hurry the red dorm dinner is starting to.”

“I see, you've got good eyes, and I'm sorry for your loss.” Jaden says, shocking Alexis.

“How did?” the two took off running before she could finish.

“Big Bro wait up!” Syrus called after him.

-x-

“Big bro what did you mean about loss?”

“I could tell by her eyes, that girl has lost something very dear to her, and is searching for it. There was sadness, but also drive!” he smiled. “She reminds me of my own sisters.”

The blue dinner was underway fancy food, fancy plates, fancy drinks for all the Blues to enjoy. The female dorm was similar as it was also blue students but just girls. Yellow also had nice meals prepared but the Red dorm…

Three tiny fish, a bowl of rice, and some soup. Well some students complained Jaden was happily chowing down. Professor Lyman Banner was in the middle of his welcome speech when Jaden interrupted praising his food.

The two stopped and stared at each other for a moment.

'This guy…'

'This boy…'

'Is not human!' was the shared thought between them.

Banner smiled and dismissed Jaden's interruption. “Let's eat!”

Later that night…

Jaden was feeling restless, he hadn't expected to meet another non human but there you go. It was strange, it was like he was both human and not, he had a strange smell on him, and he could feel power coming from him as well.

“Big Bro, are you okay?”

“Yes, I'm fine, just excited is all.”

“Feh, we'll see how excited you are when the next exams come. I'm so stressed, I could barely eat.” Chumley says.

“You really need to learn to deal with your stress, I can help.” Jaden smiled, while Chumley blushed.

“N-No thank you!” he turned around.

Jaden's PTA began to ring. “Hmm?” he answered it and it was a message from Chazz.

“Hey drop out boy, let's see if you are more than just talk. Meet me at the Obelisk Arena we will duel with the ante rule, loser gives up there rare cards.”

“Sounds like fun!”

'He'll lose that attitude soon enough, this school will break him and he'll drop out just like the rest of us with no future.' Chumley's heart ached, as Jaden and Syrus left.

-x-

“I thought you wouldn't come slacker.” Chazz greeted.

“And miss a chance to duel you and kick your butt never.” His smile turned into a frown as he glared at Jaden.

“You are gonna show me either it was dumb luck or skill that defeated Crowler.” they readied their duel disks.

“Sure and I want to see how skilled you are!” they were dueling with the ante rule putting their best cards at stake.

“Let's Duel!” they said in unison.

Chazz 4000 Jaden 4000

“Home field goes first.” Chazz drew. “I summon Reborn Zombie!” he summoned the monster in defense mode. “Next I'll play 2 face downs. I end my turn.” he smirked. Basing things on their dorm he believed he already had this in the bag. “Blue versus Red, I have this duel in the bag, you can't outwit me.”

Syrus tensed. “Hmm maybe, but I duel with my heart, let's see!” he drew his card. 'Oh my little friend, glad to see you, I know you'll support me and my sisters.' he thought seeing Winged Kuriboh in his hand. “First I activate a field spell. Lamia's Jungle!” A vast jungle appeared around them. “This jungle is a lamia's territory which allows me to special summon 1 lamia monster each turn.”

He summoned Lamia Sister #1. “With her on my field all water monsters gain 400 ATK/DEF. Plus with my Lamia's Jungle all Reptile monsters gain 400 ATK/DEF!”

ATK 2300 DEF 2400

'Since I don't know what his face down is, I'll attack and normal summon if I need it.' he smirked. “Go Lamia Sister!”

The red haired lamia struck striking the zombie with her tail, destroying him.

“You activated my trap!” Chazz revealed. “Cursed Destruction, since you destroyed one of my monsters this card takes control of one of yours!”

“Uh Oh!” the dark aura took control of her and brought her over to Chazz's field.

“What a fool, I knew you'd play her first, she's the booster for your deck, take her away and your Lamia's are stuck with the original power.”

“It's a common duel tactic.” Syrus turned to see Alexis. “That trap allows you to quickly turn the tides of most duels.”

“So that was your trap, okay since I summoned Lamia Sister # 1 by card effect I still got one more summon. So I play Lamia's Little Sister # 2!”

 

Lamia Little Sister #2

A young lamia girl she is longer than other snake girls. She wears a orange button up vest that matches her scales.

2 Stars Water

Reptile/Effect : Cannot be destroyed in battle.

ATK 1400 DEF 1500

She appeared on the field in defense mode. Her ATK and DEF got boosted thanks to Lamia's Jungle.

ATK 1800 DEF 1900

 

“Your big brother has put himself at a disadvantage.”

“Oh, he's not my real brother, we just have a special relationship.” he says blushing. “Besides, I believe he's going to win. Big Bro is strong!”

 

“Next I play, two face downs and end my turn.”

“Haha, I was right you did just win on dumb luck. Now I shall take you down!” Chazz drew a card. “I summon Chitonian Soldier!”

Chitonian Soldier Dark 4 Stars

Warrior/Effect

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, the Battle damage you take is also inflicted to your opponent.

ATK 1200 DEF 1400

'With his field spell, and his monster's boost, there's nothing his little pipsqueak of a monster can do to stop Lamia Sister #1!'

“Now then time for battle Lamia Sister #1 go and destroy his defending monster!” The lamia was forced to obey and blasted the little sister with dark aura. “Now then Chthonian Soldier Attack Directly!” His monster leapt into the smoke, only to get smacked away by an orange tail. “What?!”

The smoke cleared and Lamia's Little Sister # 2 was alive and well. “Sorry Chazz, but Lamia's Little Sister #2 has her own special ability. She can't be destroyed by battle.” Jaden high fived the monster.

“That puny monster had an ability like that? No way!”

“She's not puny!” Jaden hissed. “All Lamia's from birth are trained fighters, learning ways to fight in their own way.” Jaden smirked. “Plus you aren't the only one's with traps!”

The orange tail snapped out and destroyed his soldier. “What?!”

“Continuous Trap: Guard Strike When this card is in play and you attack one of my Defense Position, so long as my monster's defense is higher than yours, the attacking monster gets destroyed!”

Chazz: 3300

The soldier's blade shot up and struck Jaden.

Jaden: 3300

“Bad move slacker, my opponent takes any damage from my soldier as well.” He placed one card face down. “Next I activate Cursed Blast, I discard one monster from my hand and you take damage equal to half it's ATK points. He had a monster worth 2800 ATK points. So Jaden got blasted for 1400 points.

Jaden 1900

“Next I activate Chtonian Blast, since my monster got destroyed, I get to destroy your monster.” Boom! She was sent to the graveyard. The little sister got blasted. “I end my turn.” Chazz smirked. “Don't forget slacker, you lose and your rarest cards are mine.”

Jaden had his head down, and at first Chazz thought he was crying. He raised his head and was shown to be smirking. “Not bad, you elite guys are really interesting.” he activated the spell card he just. “I activate Lamia Return, this card returns all Lamia's to their owner's hands.”

“What?!” Lamia Sister #1 returned to Jaden's hand. 'If I know the punk he'll summon one of his 4 Star Lamias, and normal summon Lamia Sister #1. He'll attack with his strongest monster, I may lose life points, but the drop out boy will lose the duel, I will use Call of the Haunted to bring back my soldier and it's bye bye slacker!'

Jaden smirked. He was about to make his move when they heard the guards on the move.

“We need to leave now!” Alexis says.

“Why?”

“Dueling with the ante rule, plus off hour dueling, both are infractions. You could be expelled, we could be expelled.”

Chazz blushed. He may or may not have a little crush on the girl. “I've seen enough, it was just dumb luck.”

“Hey wait!”

“Big Bro!”

“Nuts!” they escaped, just in time.

“You were lucky, If you made your next move, you might have lost the duel.”

“Might, except...” he revealed his face down card. Snake Nap: The trap takes control of any special summoned monster. “Who knows right I see it differently.”

He was gonna summon a 4 Star Lamia indeed, and special summon Lamia Sister #1. When Chazz activated Call of the Haunted, he'd have lost his monster and taken a full force attack.

Alexis was surprised. “Later!” he grabbed Syrus and the two were off. “Man tonight was crazy.”

“Yeah, I'm exhausted.” Jaden tucked Syrus in, cleaning him up personally. The boy was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Chumley was asleep, so Jaden decided to cure his restlessness.

It was late at night, and the moon was high. He felt the charm glow and he transformed back into his lamia form. His long red tail appeared, and the red jacket was draped across his shoulders.

He slithered out of the dorm, and Chumley being spiritually aware, felt the change, and woke up just in time to see the tip of Jaden's tail as it slithered out of the door. He rubbed his eyes. “Am I seeing things?” he blinked. “No more going to bed without dinner.”

Jaden took a deep breath, the night air was crisp and light. He decided to explore the island, this would be his home after all.

To be continued


	3. Love Letters and Traps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Love Letters and Traps

Jaden sighed happily as he slinked all over the island. He managed to avoid security easily enough. Being a monster he only needed 4 hours of sleep. So he spent most of the night exploring the island, stretching out his scales. 'This place is nice.' He took a deep breath, the air was so pure, and he felt such a strong energy from this island.

He was heading back to the red dorm when he passed by the abandoned dorm. 'This place, such a malevolent aura.' his eyes narrowed. “I can sense the presence of shadows here.” he got chills. “What on earth is this place?”

The air was thick with latent evil. He clutched his shadow charm. “This place it's like the shadows are calling out to me, they'd love nothing more to venture into this world.” his eyes narrowed.

He felt their blood lust but didn't flinch away. “I don't know what happened hear, but you won't have your way.” the charm glowed and Jaden forced them back. “To think Duel Academy would have places like this. I do sense another power here but it's buried.”

Leaving the abandoned dorm he made his way to the Red dorm. He returned to human form, and hit the bed.

-x-

Classes were simple enough. Crowler seemed to make it a point to pick on the Red's. “Tell me Syrus, explain how field spells work?”

“Oh uh field spells...” he stood up blushing. “I uh...It's the one where...” he was beginning to sweat.

“Sy, calm down you got this.” Jaden says, but with everyone's eyes on him Syrus' anxiety only increased. His heart was pounding in his ears, he couldn't think, even Jaden's words of support fell to deaf ears.

“Yeah uh um when you activate it it does...well...um...”

Crowler sighed. “Enough sit down,” he shook his head. “I should have known to ask a Red such a simple question, how pathetic.” the blue students laughed.

Syrus blushed in humiliation, he sank back into his seat. “You know teach you shouldn't insult us reds...”

“Oh and why is that?” he raised a brow.

“Well I'm a red, and I beat you, so what does that say about you!” Crowler paled, and chewed on his sleeve in frustration as the red's cheered.

'I'll get rid of this brat for sure.'

-x-

His first plan was to slip Jaden a love letter from Alexis to try to lure him to the girls dorm. Jaden did find the letter, but he wasn't interested in women. So he crumpled up the letter and tossed it away. “Isn't that mean big bro?” Syrus asked.

“Nah, the letter's a fake. Doesn't even smell like Alexis.”

“I see,” Jaden slung an arm around him. “I'd much rather hang with you Syrus.” he kissed Syrus' cheek and the bluenette blushed.

“Say, there's a hot springs on the island let's hit it up after classes.”

“There is? That sounds cool.”

“It's a date!” Jaden smiles happily. “A date!?” Syrus' face turned a lovely shade of red.

The two got changed and finished their classes. Once they were over Jaden took them to the hot springs he found earlier. Little did Jaden know these springs were the Obelisk Blue's private springs.

'This is perfect.' The place was remote.

Jaden and Syrus stripped down. “This is great I didn't know there were places like this.” He got his towel and got in the water.

“I figured you needed some cheering up after today.” Jaden didn't bother with a towel and let his cocks swing free. The glasses wearer, blushed feeling his manhood tingle. His 5 incher throbbed and pulsed in want. “You shouldn't let them get to you Sy.” the two sank into the warm waters.

“Easy for you to say, you are strong.” Syrus hung his head low. Jaden tilted his chin up.

“You are strong, I can see it.” He starred into Jaden's warm eyes, not a single lie was found in them.

“But I...” Jaden silenced him with a kiss. The brunette removed Syrus' towel. He moaned, and Jaden took the chance to deepen the kiss.

That skilled tongue, made his worries melt. He wrapped his arms around the lamia in human form's neck. 'Master…' the boy thought, thrusting his hips forward. His penis slid between Jaden's twin 12 inchers. 'So big!'

The friction and heat between the two cocks was so strange but enjoyable. Jaden's hands moved up, feeling up Sy's lithe form. The boy was so responsive, Jaden loved devouring every little moan.

Jaden broke the kiss and let him breathe, and instead focused on rocking his hips, the two cocks sliding back and forth. His hands found the boy's chest, coaxing his nipples to stand erect. Once hard, he pinched and rubbed them with his fingers.

Syrus bucked and jerked, every caress and pinch sending jolts down to his cock. His manhood was weeping pre.

Things only got more intense as Jaden's thrusts got rougher, the friction along his cock plus the slap of Jaden's hefty balls against his own.

The hot water splashed around them in their movements. “You can feel how much I want you.”

“But why?!” he gasped. “I'm weak, I'm a scaredy-cat, I don't have any confidence.” he shed a few tears.

“You are cute, you a smart, and you are sweet. I would not choose my first mate wrong.” he brushed away the boy's tears. “The confidence will come later, I can help you get stronger if that's what you want. Will you have me?”

Jaden had seen various men come to his sisters; powerful men, weak men, smart men, dumb men, cowards and fools. No matter who came, they were never the same and always for the better.

As his eldest sister explained it, that they changed to become maybe not what they wanted but what they needed or always meant to be.

“If you would have me, I'd gladly be yours.” he says trembling. The heat of the bath nothing compared to the sensation of Jaden's body. He turned around to offer his ass to Jaden.

He was stopped and turned around. 'What did I do?' he trembled.

“I want to look at you when I take you.” he kissed the boy's cheek. Jaden pulled them deeper into the waters. His hand roamed down his back to his ass

“Ahhh!” he moaned. His cheeks were spread and Jaden brought his fingers to his hole. The digit circled the entrance, making the boy whimper.

He looked at Jaden who had a caring look on his face. It helped him relax, and the first finger penetrated his hole. “Nhnn!” Syrus' inner walls tightened on the finger.

In and out, in and out, he was slowly worked open with skill. Jaden wished he could take lamia form. He could have made this a lot easier on the boy but…

As Jaden saw it if he turned into a giant snake monster Syrus would run away screaming. He didn't want to control the boy, those games would come later.

He took his time, keeping Syrus on edge while pleasure him. One finger becomes two, and the boy's inner walls were stretched. “It's going inside!” the water of the hot spring slipped into his stretched hole.

Two fingers become three and Jaden churns up his insides. “Please!” he moans.

Jaden smirks and removed his fingers, earning a whine at the loss. Jaden brings his left cock to Syrus' hole. It pushes at his entrance and the fat head breaches him.

Syrus clings to Jaden, clawing at his back as the large cock sank into him. The other cock slid between his legs, rubbing against his cock and balls.

Jaden went slow, one hand rubbing his back, while the other stroked their lengths. His manhole took the pleasure and helped him relax. Inch after glorious inch filled him, and soon Syrus took the whole length. “I did it!” he smiled at the feeling of fullness.

He kissed the bluenette. The lamia brought him to the edge of the spring. “Hold on tight.” Jaden began to move, pulling out till only the tip was left inside.

When he thrust back in… “Yes!” the male moaned. The friction of the thick cock, combined with the friction against his cock and balls. His toes curled and back arched.

Jaden's thrusts were slow, getting Syurs used to the feeling. The boy's pupils were blown wide, his body trembling. He panted, loving the heat inside and out.

He moved them over to the edge of the spring and increased the pace. Poor Syrus was mumbling, lustful slurs, and choked bits of Jaden's name. He tossed his head back, arching his back and inner walls clamping down on the male's cock.

“Master!” he cried out as he came, toes curling as the cock in his ass brushed his sweet spot. His semen spilled over his chest and stomach.

Jaden captured his lips giving a few more thrusts. Before spilling his seed, twin cocks came together.

The bluenette shivered, as thick semen sprayed all over him as well as fill him. He closed his eyes in bliss as he came again.

Jaden was still raring to go, but Syrus was pretty worn out. He pulled out and helped clean Syrus up. He snuggled against brunette. “That was amazing.”

“Indeed it was!” he wrapped his arms around him.

“So this makes us boyfriends right?” Jaden chuckled.

“We a little more than that, lovers, mates.” the two relaxed in the bath when they heard someone approaching.

-x-

“Can you believe what that Red student said to Doctor Crowler?” it was a girls voice.

“Yeah, he has no respect. It'd be better if he was expelled.” another girl said.

“I don't think he's so bad, he's almost like a kid brother.” that voice was Alexis.

The girls came across the two. Syrus gasped while the girls screamed. “What are boys doing here?!” Syrus hides behind Jaden.

“Having a bath.” Jaden says mater of factly.

“This is the obelisk blue's hot spring!” on a nearby rock held the obelisk blue crest.

“Also it's the girl's bath time!”

“We didn't know we swear, it's an honest mistake.” Syrus says.

“I don't buy it, these guys clearly are hear to get a peak on the girls.”

“Quite bold as peeking is an expulsion offense.”

“Sorry I have no interest in girls, I was just trying to treat my boyfriend and help him relax.” Jaden says shocking them and Syrus. “Besides, I bathed with my sisters all the time I don't really see what's the big deal.”

“What a crock, let's report them Alexis!”

Alexis knew he wasn't lying, still this was a good chance to duel Jaden. “Jaden this is bad.”

“Why?” he folds his arms. “I saw that this place could be used by all students.”

“Yes but Red students have the worst time slot, and the shortest.”

It wasn't like territory disputes were uncommon, monsters often fought for territory, the strongest getting the highest quality. His sisters however handled things differently. There were arrogant monsters and his sisters showed them the light.

“We'll have a duel, if you win you guys can go free and we forget all about this.”

Jaden smirked. “Agreed.”

They got dressed and got ready to duel.

“My turn,” Jaden went first. “I summon Lamia Sister #3” the lamia appeared on the field.

 

Lamia Sister # 3

A long hair purple haired snake woman who keeps her hair in a braid, she has purple scales and wears a purple top.

3 Stars Water

Reptile/Effect

Once per turn she can deal 300 points of damage each turn.

ATK 1500 DEF 1600

 

“I'll set one card face down.” He set down a Trap Card. Venom Strike: Activate when a monster attacks one of your lamia monsters, destroy the attacking monster and deal 500 points of damage to opponent. “Next I activate my monster's effect,” She slithered forward and spat venom at Alexis dealing 300 points of damage. “I'll end my turn.”

She slithered back and the two high fived.

Alexis : 3700

“Get him Alexis!” her friends cheered.

She drew. “My move!” she checked her cards. “I summon Etoile Cyber!” A female monster appeared, clad in red and light blue spandex.

ATK 1200

“I set one card face down and end my turn.”

Jaden drew. “My turn!”

Lamia Little Sister # 3

A tan skinned snake girl she has a yellow tail, and brown eyes, she has short spiky hair.

2 Stars Water

Reptile Effect

This monster can attack directly, at the end of the turn she switches to defense mode.

ATK 800 DEF 2000

 

'Hey sis, let's do this!' he smiled. “I summon Lamia's Little Sister # 3” the young lamia appeared on the field. “Alright Lamia Sister #3 attack her monster!”

'Is he completely ignoring my face down?' The purple scaled lamia rushed forward, launching a barrage of poison. “Reverse Card Open!” her card rose revealing a trap. “Doble Passe.” The poison was sucked away from her monster and hit Alexis. “This card takes my opponent's attack and turns in into a direct attack.”

Alexis 2200

“But in turn my monster gets to slap you with an attack to.” her monster skated and wham kicked Jaden in the face. It wasn't a lighthearted kick either as her monster's effect increased her ATK by 600 points when making a direct attack.

“Hehe, took a direct attack just for the chance to hit me, you have some skills.” she smirked.

“Your monster is too weak to fight mine, it'll be my move.”

“Little Sister #3 attack!”

“Ehh?” the little sister slithered forward, and her monster looked ready to counter, only to have her slither past the monster and strike Alexis directly.

Alexis : 1400

Jaden : 2200

After attacking directly the little sister lamia switched to defense mode. DEF 2000 “Now you can't forget about the big sister's effect as well.” Another dousing of poison left Alexis sown to 1100 life points.

“That was a good move.” it was her turn now, to which she summoned Blade Skater. “Next I activate the field spell Fusion Gate!”

With this field spell she didn't need polymerization to fuse monsters and was able to fuse her two monsters to create Cyber Blader!

The fusion had a mighty 2100 ATK, or so he thought. “Since you have 2 monsters my Cyber Blader gets to double her ATK points.” 4200 ATK “You are pretty good but this is the end.” Syrus freaked as the monster

“Looks like you forgot about my face down.” it flipped Venom Strike. Her monster got blasted with deadly poison, and she got destroyed and Alexis got hit with 500 points of damage.

Alexis 600

 

“Now that you sprang the trap now I can use this.” she activated a spell card. Fusion Revival. “So long as fusion gate is on the field, I can special summon one fusion monster from my graveyard. Next I activate Fusion Aura when I have a fusion monster on the field my opponent must attack the monster.” she then equipped her with Fusion Weapon giving her even more ATK points.

'Even if he summons another monster, my cyber's ATK may drop but all his monster's effects will be negated. Lamia's are strong but they make use of their effects.'

“This was fun Alexis, but this turn I will win!” he says.

Syrus saw Jaden had a spell card that could inflict 800 points of damage he could win easily.

Jaden drew. “I activate Lamia's Hunting Ground!” With this card, Fusion Gate shattered.

'So he's gonna summon a lamia and destroy fusion weapon no doubt or maybe fusion aura, it won't matter as if he has 3 monsters his fate will be sealed.'

“I activate Snake Flute! This card allows me to special summon two lamia monsters from my deck or hand.”

He summoned Lamia Sister #1 and Lamia Little Sister # 1, this activated Hunting Ground's Effect destroying both Fusion Aura and Fusion Weapon.

With Lamia Sister # 1 and Hunting Ground's effects a grand total of 1100 ATK boost was gained.

“Field spells are amazing!” Syrus says. “They range from effects, but they give boosts to all monsters on the field unlike equip spells. Monsters can use field spells to gain a home field advantage.”

With 4 monsters Cyber Blader lost it's effects. ATK 2100

Lamia Sister # 3 2600 ATK

“Go get her!” She attacked destroying the fusion.

Alexis 100

The lamias charged and struck winning the duel. The girls kept their promise, and they were able to part ways. 'Even if I won, I just couldn't turn those guys in school is more interesting with them around.'

To be continued

Chap 4 Lamia's Attack

Jaden takes action and works to improve the red dorm. Crowler is against it, with the promotion exam around the corner it'll make or break the red dorm.

End preview


	4. Lamia's Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Lamia's Attack

Syrus was all kinds of cuddly after their first mating. He had the loveliest blush on his cheeks as he cuddled into Jaden's chest. “Big Bro,” he sighed happily.

Jaden rubbed his back. The two were naked, Jaden was loving the closeness. A minor thread of guilt tugged at Jaden's heart. He wanted to take his true form and wrap Syrus up completely. This is all he could do for now. He just hoped when the truth was revealed his mates would accept him for who he is.

Once Syrus was asleep, he took lamia form. He slipped off into the dark. 'The Blue students and the Yellow students are allowed all this stuff it's time to give to the Red students.' His charm radiated with it's power. He found a clearing, it was grassy full of rocks and weeds. “This looks like a good spot.” it was in spitting distance of the red dorm.

With one quick tail whip he cleared away the grass, rocks and weeds. Spinning round and round, smoothing out the terrain. He scavenged the area cleaning it up, he made a nice dueling field. He got pain from the equipment shed, making lines. “Whoo, it's not much but it's ours.” he cleaned up the surrounding area.

Jaden hauled trees from the forest and made a barrier around an area near the showers. He carved the corners to look like slipher the sky dragon. He coated the wood in snake oil, to repel insects and animals. He dove into the ground making a large network of tunnels until he struck oil, so to speak.

He found an underground hot spring. The water rose up and filled the pools he made. “Ahh he climbed out of the spring.” he caressed his charm. “Now for a little something from home.” he got a vile of snake oil and poured it's contents into the bath.

The new spring would be self cleaning, taking from the earth's minerals to be enriched and invigorating. It would sooth the tired body and help relax. The island's natural volcano would heat the spring.

This was the way of the lamia, they could make the inhabitable habitable. They opened up areas and helped give territories benefits. Lamias would fight for what was there's but they weren't cruel.

He cleaned himself up and returned to the dorm.

Jaden's shadow charm was powerful, but his skill with it was truly impressive. Not to mention his physical strength. He also had snake oil with him, once his mates were ready he'd give them a choice to take it. Lamias built homes for their mates by hand, if materials aren't available they'll draw on their magic to make what they need. The collective of lamias power together made up then one. If Jaden's sisters were here he could have built a facility as nice as the blue dorm, but he was alone.

He returned to human form and crawled into bed with Syrus.

-x-

That morning the red dorm was in awe. They had a brand new dueling field, and a hot spring of their very own. The red students couldn't stop talking about it. When Crowler heard he was down right pissed! “No no no no no no no no!” he chanted stomping down the hall.

“I will not stand for it!” he went straight to Sheppard about it. Banner was called in to discuss the situation.

“It's come to my attention that the red students got a dueling field and their own, is this true?”

“Yes it is true.” he pet his cat as he spoke.

“They should be dismantled immediately!” Crowler snapped.

“Why?” Banner says.

“Why?!” he fumed. “Because only the elite students are allowed to have the higher end facilities on the island.”

“I believe they still have those facilities yes?” Crowler glared at him.

“Banner do you know who did this?” Sheppard asked.

“I have a feeling yes, but what the student has done he did on his own.” he smiled. “It's no different as some of the other richer students modifying their rooms.”

“Hmm, well it's not like the school paid for anything, and the students are happy.”

“But, this cannot stand, I demand they get torn down, we have an image to maintain.”

“If you are so concerned about it, how about we settle it in the upcoming promotion exam. Have one of your Blue students face one of my red students, so long as they agree and should they win the hot spring and dueling field stay.”

“A wonderful idea!” Sheppard clapped his hands together. “But from now on any additions to red dorm must be requested first. Here disputes are settled with dueling, if the red students wish to rise through the ranks or strengthen their dorm they should be able to duel for it.”

-x-

Banner made the announcement about it. “So who would like to duel an obelisk blue student for our new equipment?”

Jaden didn't hesitate. “I'll do it!” he says. Many of the red students didn't think they could beat a blue. The promotion exam had students of the same house dueling each other.

“Are you sure big bro?” Syrus asked.

“Of course it's fine, I want to duel all kinds of people here.” he gave him the victory sign. “It's all good.”

The boys, Chumley included sat in the hot spring. It was like having their own open air bath it was nice, staring up at the stars. “It sucks they are gonna tear all this down.” he sighed. “Some of the guys were enjoying the new dueling field.”

“Have some faith Chumley, my hard work isn't gonna be put to waste.”

“You?!” Syrus and Chumley looked at him in shock. “How?”

Jaden smiled and put a finger over his lips. “That's a secret...” he says. They could see it in his eyes he wasn't lying.

-x-

The next day was the day of the test, but not only that there was a shipment of rare cards coming in. Syrus was praying in hopes that they gained luck.

Despite staying up all night studying Syrus fell asleep during the actual test. Jaden was late but he had good reasons, he came across a woman who's car broke down. He helped push it all the way up.

The two slept through the written test, and as they slept the students scrambled to get the new cards. Only to find all the rare ones were bought. So it was a race for every dueling pack they could get their hands on.

-x-

Bastion woke them up. “Are you getting any new cards Bastion?”

“And ruin the balance of my deck, no thank you. I'm confident I got this.” he smiled. “But if you win, you'll likely be promoted to Ra Yellow. I'll be sure to welcome you.”

“Actually I won't be,” he says and Bastion blinks. “I want to become stronger, if I become the strongest it won't matter what color I wear.” Bastion blinked at him in surprise. “Besides Red is the color of passion!” he winked at him and ran off to go check out the card shop.

-x-

No cards would be found, the place was bled dry, only one pack remind. Another plot by Crowler, he bought every single rare card and gave them to Chazz to use in the promotional duel.

Jaden sighed. “Here Sy, you take the pack.”

“Are you serious, but you need it to fight for us?”

“I'll be fine, I'm not alone in this fight.” he says and he caresses his charm.

“Oh nice boy.” the lady he helped came out. “I got something special stashed away, I always keep something for nice boys who like to help.” Her name was Tome. She gave Jaden a special card. 'This card...this is…' Winged Kuriboh responded to it.

 

The time for the Duel came, and Jaden was shocked to see Chazz. He wasn't the only one. “Why is Jaden dueling a Blue student?”

“You see...” Syrus explained.

“Something seems fishy about this duel.” he folds his arms and sits down.

“I heard you Red Slimes got some fancy equipment, don't get used to it it'll be demolished soon.”

“You sure are confident. We were pretty close last time.” he says, and readies his duel disk.

“Oh I'm a lot better, you see my deck just got super charged!”

“Super charged?!” Syrus gasped. Chazz's goons sat next to them.

“Yeah you know all those rare cards, they in Chazz's deck now.”

“Oh no Big Bro!” Syrus was really worried now.

“I see, so that's their game.”

Jaden overheard. “So your deck is full of rare cards huh?”

“Oh yeah, my powerful monsters will crush your little weaklings.” they drew cards.

“Let's find out!” Jaden went first.

Crowler watched with Sheppard and Banner. 'This is perfect I get revenge on that little slacker, and crush red dorm's spirit to boot.'

Jaden/Chazz : 4000

On his first draw he drew Winged Kuriboh. 'Hey buddy, glad to have you around.' he saw a trap card in his hand. 'This will come in handy to. “First I play one face down, then I'll summon Lamia Sister # 2 in defense mode!”

Lamia Sister #2 - 3 Stars Water

A short blue haired blue scaled snake woman, she wears a blue top and has blue eyes.

Reptile/Effect : When this monster attacks a monster in defense position destroy that monster before the damage step.

ATK 1500 DEF 1600

She appeared on the field, curled up in defense mode. “You're move!”

He drew his card and smirked. “First I play Magical Mallet.”

“That's a rare card!” Bastion gasped. “It allows the duelist to take the card and any card in his hand and return it to the deck. Then they get to draw the same number of cards.”

“And not only that, since Magic Mallet is shuffled back in, if I draw it I can refresh my hand as much as I please.” he returned his whole hand to his deck.

He drew six cards, Magical Mallet being among them. “I activate my trap!” The card opened. “Snake in a Jar!”

“What?!”

“When you activate an effect that allows you to draw cards this trap forces you to discard whatever you drew.”

Snake in a Jar

Activate when the user uses a card effect to draw any number of cards. When this trap activates the opponent must send whatever cards they drew/draw to the graveyard.

His whole hand, he just lost his whole hand. “I end my turn.”

“You should have relied on your own deck, relying on rare cards to win isn't a good strategy.” he drew his card. “With my deck I know I'm not alone, we got a bond.”

“You and your small fry monsters are nothing! Go ahead and hit me!”

“We'll show you.” He summoned Lamia Sister # 4 next.

Lamia Sister # 4 : 3 Stars Water

a green haired green scaled lamia. He hair is long and wavy.

Reptile/Effect : When this card destroys a monster in battle, deal damage equal to that destroyed monster's attack points.

ATK 1500 DEF 1600

He switched sister # 2 into attack mode. The two Lamias attacked and dropped Chazz down to 1000 points.

Chazz glared. “My deck is full of rare monsters and super up cards.” he drew and he started laughing. “Get ready slacker face the power of my rare cards!” he activated a spell card.

“Graveyard Union!” from his graveyard all the union monsters he lost were brought back to the field. The fused together to form V to Z. The towering mecha would make power rangers blush at it's complicated transformation.

The monster's ATK was 3000 and he was packing more than just attack points. With it's effect he could immediately destroy Sister # 2 and with his guns he blasted sister #4.

Jaden 2500 Chazz 1000

“See that slacker, this is the power of rare cards, my power. You and your small fries are going bye bye!”

Jaden drew, his next card. Winged Kuriboh cooed. 'This…' he smiled. “Chazz you overloaded your deck full of rare beasts, can you really say they are on your side.”

“This again, look loser I have no need for your silly speeches or your looney talk. I've gotta the power to crush you!”

He summoned Winged Kuriboh and set one card face down.

“You think that little puff ball will save you!”

“We will see!”

“Blast him V to Z!” the huge compilation of 5 monsters fired.

“Reverse card open!” There was a flash of light and the energy of Chazz's monster was reflected. “Crown of the Lamia!” Winged Kuriboh was wearing a snake like crown.

His wings had turned into large golden snakes, and he gained to small snake like fangs. “Snake Wing Kuriboh!” he was a 10 Star monster!

“You see Chazz Lamias don't hog their power they share it.” When crown of the lamia is activated send two cards to the graveyard. “For every Lamia that is in the graveyard my Snake Wing Kuriboh gains 1000 ATK points.”

“So what that's still only two, wait...”

“That's right Chazz the two cards I discarded were two lamia monsters. Even in death a lamia's power never rests.” the spirits of the four lamia joined with Kuriboh. With 4300 attack he was able to blast back Chazz's attack and destroy him.

“No way!” he gasped. The explosion of his monster sent him flying back. “But how, with my deck full of rare cards how could he beat me with those stupid snakes.”

“You still don't get it Chazz, lamias will fight for what they want to protect. They don't back down and heaven help those who dare get in their way!” For a moment, just a split second Chazz didn't see Jaden, least not his human form.

For just an instant he saw Jaden in his lamia form. Could see the power radiating off him. He rubbed his eyes and the image was gone. “Come at me with all the rare cards and powerful monsters you have we will face you head on!”

So it ended Jaden secured the red dorms additions but if he wanted to make anymore he'd have to continue to win duels fine by him.

To be continued


	5. Bad Dreams and Haunting Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 5 Bad Dreams and Haunting Tales

Syrus was sleeping in Jaden's bed. The boy was having a rather odd dream.

-x-

Him and Jaden were at the beach. Splashing and running having a grand time. Syrus took off into a run. “Catch me Jaden!” Jaden started chasing him.

His heart was fluttering, he was laughing and smiling and when he turned his head, he saw a giant snake rushing right for him. “Wahh!” it opened it's giant jaws fangs extended.

He bolted upright. 'What was that?' his heart was racing. He looked at the charm on Jaden's arm. 'Why would I dream something like that?' he laid back down and rested his head on Jaden's chest.

Jaden opened his eyes, sensing the boy's fear. He ran his fingers through soft hair. “Sy...” the boy snuggled into him. 'What am I gonna do?'

Syrus still continued to have nightmares about being eaten and bound by a giant snake. In a way it inspired the event they had later. Chumley kept teasing him about his nightmares, so they decided to have a scary story contest.

The rules were simple, they'd draw a card and based on the level of the card they would tell a scary story.

As the boys set up, Jaden looked to Syrus. “Hey Sy, is my deck scary to you?”

“Ehh, uhh I guess a little, there's all these scary rumors about the lamia deck, and the mythos to them.”

“I see,” Jaden lit a candle and sat down. The blue haired teen noticed he looked saddened.

Syrus told his story and scared Chumley, now it was Jaden's turn. “I don't know many stories but I do know when my sisters used to tell me.”

“Sure!” Syrus says.

“L-Let's hear it.” Chumley says trembling.

-x- Jaden's Story-x-

Long ago the lamias lived together under the rule of their queen. Their lands protected by the mightiest of their warriors. While lamias were born strong fighters these warriors were the elite.

Even the Demon clan with their frightening strength were a match for them, as the queen of the lamias was also gifted in both brain and brawn, a master tactician.

Things seemed pretty peaceful, that is till it invaded. A power not scene in their world, a true invader. It invaded the minds and bodies of others, filling them with false power. They turned against friend and foe alike. With each defeat this thing infected those and made them rise again.

It took the innocent and made them into weapons of war. It became harder and harder for the lamias to fight back. The elites fought on the front lines doing everything in their power to fight off the invader.

The problem was the overwhelming numbers, and while the power was false, it made even the weak tough. The invader didn't care how many of it's pawns fell, trying to overwhelm the lamias with numbers.

Once one of the elites fell, the others followed. The queen had no choice, she unleashed the full front of her power banishing the evil invader, she had hoped to save those who had been taken over.

The invader was cruel taking them with him, digging it's hooks into their very soul. The invader was banished and sealed away, but it took every ounce of her strength. She died sealing the invader away, but she feared it would one day return.

-x-

“Legends say she left behind a great treasure, just in case the invader ever returned.” he finishes his story.

“Whoa!” Chumley was hiding behind a chair.

“It's scary to think there would be something that could be a threat to the lamias.” Syrus says. Jaden nods.

“Indeed that story was scary!” the boys jumped as Banner suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They explained their game. “Sounds fun, let me play.” he drew a 10 star card. “Hmm, how about I tell you the tale of the abandoned dorm?”

'Abandoned dorm?' he recalled the building with sinister aura.

“It is said this dorm was the site of very sinister experiments. It was shut down after several students disappeared. It remains abandoned as students who have tried to go in there never come back.”

“Hmm,” Jaden thought.

“There's no way that story is true right?” Syrus and Chumley were hugging in terror.

“Who can say-nya?” he chuckled and left them.

-x-

As the boys played their game, Crowler was working on his latest plan. He had hired a pro to take out Jaden, he had overheard the boys were going to the abandoned dorm. He was rumored he was a master of shadow games.

The man just needed some good bait, luckily there was some around the abandoned dorm.

Alexis was leaving a rose, in memory of her lost brother. “Alexis what are you doing here?” she turned to see Jaden, Chumley and Syrus.

“What are you guys doing here?” she asked.

“Professor Banner told us about this place.” Syrus says.

“He said there were disappearances. I thought maybe there could be clues how and why it happened. Maybe even finding what happened to them.” Jaden says.

“Alright let's make this quick, we can get expelled if we get caught.” Alexis agrees to join them. 'Maybe I can find some clues about my brother.' There were pictures millennium items on the walls along with several other shadow charms.

“Someone was researching the shadow games here...” Jaden says. Shadow Games were dangerous, people nearly lost their lives playing them.

“Does that mean my brother is...” she was almost in tears.

“Shadow games can put strains on the body but not everyone loses their lives.” he put a hand on her shoulder. “You'll find him.” Family bonds were important to lamias.

They decided to split up and look for clues. Alexis found a picture of her brother, before she could return to the others. Titan showed up and kidnapped her.

The boys were lured into Titan's trap. “If you want to rescue the girl, you must face me in a shadow game!” Alexis was passed out in a coffin.

“Fine let's do this,” Titan raised what looked to be the millennium puzzle. Light erupted from it, and the boy's were caught up in the strange light.

The duel began, and Titan was using a demon deck. “Demons...they are powerful but come with a deadly price.” Jaden says.

“The price need not be paid.” he activated a field spell Pandemonium. Thanks to this spell he didn't need to pay a life point sacrifice for using the demon or Archfiend monsters.

Thanks to the power of the Infernalqueen Archfiend, all Archfiend monsters gain 1000 ATK points.

Jaden started off defensive, summoning Lamia Sister # 1 in defense mode. Thanks to her special effect her DEF was raised to 2000. He set a Mirror Force face down, and Lamia's Flare. This trap triggered if one of his lamia monsters get destroyed it allows him to special summon another from his hand.

Titan went next, summon Terrorking Archfiend a 2000 ATK monster that got supercharged to 3000. He equipped him with the spell card demon's curse which allowed the king to inflict piercing damage.

He attacked and Jaden tried to counter with Mirror Force, but thanks to Terrorking's effect his trap was negated and destroyed. It followed the roll of a die basically should the number be 2 or 5 any effect targeting him gets negated and the card destroyed.

His trap got blasted and Lamia Sister 1 got destroyed.

Jaden 3000

As Jaden's life points vanished the coffin lid moved to close around Alexis but more than that. Jaden's body parts seemed to be vanishing.

His second trap activated Lamia's Flare. With this he special summoned Lamia Little Sister # 3. The tan skinned yellow scaled lamia girl appeared on the field in defense mode.

DEF: 2000

“Struggle all you want, but you will not get out alive.” He activated a spell card. Demon's Blood Wing, this allowed him to target his weakest Monster and take their ATK points out of his opponent's life points and increase his own by the same amount of points.

So Jaden got blasted with another 1900 points of damage while Titan gained life points.

Jaden: 1100

Titan : 4900

More of Jaden's body began to fade away as the lid closed over Alexis. He set down 2 trap cards and ended his turn.

It was Jaden's turn now and he drew Mirage of Nightmare. He got to draw 4 cards. Pot of Greed, Double Strike, Snake Rebirth, and Lamia Apophis. Two spell cards, a Quick Play Spell card and a monster

Lamia Apophis - 4 Stars Water

A purple skinned, black scaled cobra like lamia with dark hair.

 

Reptile/Effect: When this monster destroys a monster by battle, instead of sending it to the graveyard take control of that monster. Should this card be targeted for battle while you control a monster, switch the target to the controlled monster.

ATK 1900 DEF 2000

 

'Hmm this could work I just need one more card.' He activated Pot of Greed. He drew Emergency Provisions and Lamia's Jungle. 'Perfect!'

“First I activate Lamia's Jungle dispelling your field spell!”

Lamia's Jungle (Field Spell)

All Reptile monsters gain 400 ATK/DEF points. Once per turn you can special summon a Lamia monster from your hand.

Lamia's Little Sister #3 Boosted ATK: 1200 Boosted DEF 2400

“Next I summon Lamia Apophis.” The mature lamia woman appeared in Attack mode. Lamia Little Sister # 3 was switched to attack mode.

Lamia Apophis : Boosted ATK 2300

Titan smirked, even if he could kill his weaker monster he had a trap to bring it back and slap Jaden with damage equal to the revived monster's ATK points.

Jaden set 2 cards face down. “Next I activate Double Strike, this allows my lamia monsters to attack twice this turn.”

'What is he planning?' Titan thought. The little sister flew past his monsters and hit him twice, scratching his face then giving him a tail whip.

Titan: 2500

“Apophis attack the weaker Archfiend!” She obeyed and attacked the demon.

Titan 2100

“Haa you lose Jaden Yuki, I activate Demon's Cursed Revival,” the trap activated but nothing happened only for it to shatter. “What?”

He looked and saw his Archfiend on Jaden's side of the field. “When Apophis destroys a monster in battle she takes control of it.” he reveals his quick play spell card. “Snake Rebirth!”

This spell card allows the user to tribute one monster on my side of the field to bring back one lamia from the graveyard. The Archfiend was tributed and Lamia Sister # 1 was brought back.

Apophis was boosted up to 2700, as was Lamia Sister #1.

Sister 1 Attacked and destroyed the Terrorking.

Titan 1400

“When a monster equipped with Demon's Curse is attacked and destroyed by battle, I can send this card to the graveyard to negate his destruction and end the battle phase.”

“Dang,” he activated Emergency Provisions destroying the Mirage of Nightmare and increasing his life points by 1000.

Jaden 2100

Titan 1400

Titan was on the ropes. He decided to use his ace in the hole. Using his item he blinded them with light.

'What is this, what is happening? This feeling I've felt it before.' he thought.

“Jaden's arm is vanishing!” Syrus shouted.

“Ehh isn't it his leg?” Chumley says.

Jaden's eyes widened. 'That's it!' Jaden's eyes flash gold, and he shatters the illusion. “You are a fraud!” his charm reacted and the fake charm shattered.

The faded body parts returned. “What?!” the boys gasped.

“I thought something was off, but the final piece was Syrus and Chumley you could hypnotize them into seeing my body parts vanish, but not the same ones.”

Titan tried to flee, his cowardice drawing the darkness to them. Dark spirits surrounded them.

“Syrus Chumley!” Jaden gasped. Winged Kuriboh popped out of his deck. “Hey buddy can you help them?” the little guy nodded and chased away the dark spirits.

Jaden's own charm was able to repel them. Titan had no such protection. The spirits possessed him. “This duel is not over!”

With a quick pot of greed to replenish his hand. “I activate Dark Void!” This field spell blasted away Lamia's Jungle.

He had to pay 500 life points to keep his Archfiend on the field. Dark Void raises the ATK of all Dark monsters on the field by 500 points of damage. Since Dark Void was on the field he could summon high powered dark monsters without a sacrifice.

The two were surrounded by a giant sphere of darkness blocking them from sight.

He summoned Skull Archfiend of Lightning. “Next I activate Cursed Magic of the Archfiend, I pay half of my life points for each archfiend monster I can return two spell cards from my graveyard and bring back my Demon's Curse and my Pandemonium.” He equipped it to Skull and the duel began. Lamia Sister # 1 got blasted by Terrorking.

Jaden 1900

Titan 450

He then had Skull blast Lamia Little Sister #3 who had switched to defense mode at the end of Jaden's last turn. The piercing damage brought Jaden down to 900 life points.

Titan 450

He activates his field spell and final face down Battle-Scarred. “Now on my next turn you'll pay for the cost of the demons, while my field spell shield me from it, you will lose.” he laughed. “Your soul will remain here in the darkness forever!”

Jaden's charm glows and he takes monster form. “A lamia?!” Jaden slapped his tail down pushing back the tiny creatures.

“It's not over yet.” He draws his next card and smiles. “I summon Lamia Shirohebi!” The white haired white scaled lamia appeared.

“So what she's not powerful enough to defeat my monsters.”

“No she's not, but she has the power to bring back someone who can!” Lamia Little Sister # 3 was brought back to the field.

“No wait stop!” the little sister charged zipping past his monsters and striking him winning the duel. The demons melted turning into more little monsters that consumed Titan completely.

Jaden slithered over to the coffin and with a quick whip of his tail burst the lid off Alexis. The seal on the floor reacted threatening to consume them all in darkness. “You won't have your way!” Jaden's charm glowed and he created energy snakes to strike the seal. “Be sealed!” The seal shattered and the darkness began to fade.

He took Alexis in his arms and transformed back to being human. They ran off with Kuriboh leading the way. Jaden starred at the dorm, he could no longer sense the malevolent energy here, but there was power here, this dorm was built on the perfect spot for shadow duel experiments.

'Maybe someday this place could be used for good, but for now it's best left abandoned.' he sighed slumping down. He'd used a lot of power.

Crowler showed up later, to find no one, still has plan wasn't finished yet.

Alexis woke up and was able to make it back to her dorm, thanking Jaden. “Alexis I will help you find your brother, I promise.” she smiled, gave him a hug and went on her way.

On the way back Syrus looked troubled. “What's wrong Sy?”

“Big Bro, you see in the duel, in all that darkness for a moment I saw a light and I could have sworn that I saw...” it was only for a moment but it looked like Jaden was a lamia.

“Yes?” he looked at the boy. He quickly shook his head.

“It's nothing, you know what I don't think lamias are scary after all.” the trio went to bed not knowing the events that would unfold tomorrow.

-x-

A cloaked figure went to the dorm. 'Impressive for him to be able to seal away the remnants of shadow magic here, his skills are truly impressive I may just be able to use him after all.'

To be continued…


	6. Threat of Expulsion and Confidence Boost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 6 Threat of Expulsion and Confidence Boost

Out by the Duel Academy Lighthouse

Alexis was taking a walk when she found Zane, alone, staring out at the sea. “What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to be alone.” he says. Zane was a bit of a mystery, he was the most skilled 3rd year student. He was tall and handsome and he certainly had a fan club, but Zane's interest never seemed to fall on anyone.

“I thought you'd feel differently after your brother enrolled here.”

“That's just it my brother shouldn't be here!” he walked off into the morning mist. He was heading back to the blue dorm when he heard something.

“Who's there!” He rushed forward. “I could have sworn...must be imagining things.” Little did Zane know there was a pair of golden eyes following him.

'Well that was close.' Jaden thought. 'Who was that guy?!' he decided to head back to his own dorm.

-x-

A truck carrying a bunch of guards came speeding up to the red dorm. They got out in a hurry and charged up the stairs. The noise woke up Professor Banner. “What is going on,” he rubbed his tired eyes and saw the soldier like people race up the stairs. “Oh no it's the disciplinary action squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble and it looks like they are heading to Jaden's room.”

Jaden had made it back in plenty of time, he was currently in bed with Syrus, their naked bodies spooning. Syrus leaned into the warmth Jaden provided, and the lamia in human form did the same.

The peaceful slumber was not to last. As the marching of the soldiers shook their dorm.

Knock knock knock “Open up,” knock knock knock “Open up this instant!” knock knock knock “Open up or we will bust the door down!”

Jaden yawned and got out of bed, his naked body greeting the morning light. His twin cocks swaying as he moved. “Hold on a minute,” he says looking for his clothes, but it seemed that wasn't good enough for them.

The door burst open and several elite guards came inside only to freeze at the sight of the naked student.

Syrus gasped and quickly tried to cover himself in the blankets. “What's going on!” he wailed.

“Oh uh excuse us!” the guards quickly pulled back, the men trying not to stare at the twin dicks Jaden had. The boys got dressed and met with the guards now despite wearing shades couldn't look Jaden in the eye. “You must be Jaden, and you must be Syrus.” their commander says.

“Yeah, what's going on?”

“You boys are under campus arrest.” she says and crosses her arms.

“Huh,” the two boys looked at each other. “What'd we do?”

“That will be made clear, at the interrogation.”

“You boys will be coming with us.” two of the guards tried to grab Syrus. Sensing his distress Jaden's instincts activated and he used a small fraction of his power.

The men, for a brief second saw a large brown snake. It coiled around Syrus' body protectively. Though it be no more than an illusion it was enough to make the guards back off.

They still had to go, there was no way this would go well of Jaden fought full out. They were brought to the school, and stood before several large screens that held various faculty, the Principle, the head of the disciplinary committee, and Crowler.

“Suspended!” the boys gasped.

“That is what I suggested,” the head of discipline states. “We received an anonymous letter from and of our faculty members confirms it, that you boys were spotted at the abandoned dorm.” she frowned. “You boys must be made an example of so this never happens again.”

Crowler was positively giddy. His plan though not perfect worked like a charm. 'But suspension isn't good enough, these two must be humiliated and shown for the slime they really are.' he thought. “But we are not tyrants, so we shall arrange something more sporting.”

“Sporting?” Jaden raised a brow.

“Yes, you and Syrus shall partner up and have a tag duel. Win and you are cleared, lose and you are expelled.”

“A tag duel? That sounds interesting, let's do it!” Jaden was already pumped.

“But Jaden, he said expelled...”

“Wonderful, Chancellor it seems they have accepted the terms.” Sheppard nodded.

“Yes it seems so, very well I will arrange some opponents.”

“No no no, leave everything to me, I shall arrange everything for the event.”

Syrus was really nervous so he asked Chumley and Alexis for help. They went to Sheppard saying it was their fault, and that they should duel with Jaden. Chumley stating he was there to, and Alexis saying they were there helping her.

“I appreciate your honesty, and I realize the stakes are high but the team up has been set. Syrus is Jaden's partner and I'm sure he will do fine.” the two exchanged looks.

Chumley met with Syurs, back at the red dorm. “Please tell me he said yes, did he say yes?” they shook their heads and Syrus sobbed. “If I'm Jaden's partner we will both be expelled.”

“I tried Syurs, I even lied saying I led you to the dorm.”

Jaden laughed. “Everything is going to be fine.” he says. He'd purchased some new packs and was working on his deck.

“How can you be so calm?” Syrus ran over to him. “Don't you get it, if we get expelled we'll be kicked off the island. I'm just gonna drag you down.” He looked about to cry.

Jaden smiled and kissed his forehead. “Nah, I wouldn't have any other partner.” His face burned in a blush. He was too stunned to reply. “We are gonna go out there and duel our best.”

“But what if I...” he looked down, but Jaden tilted his chin back up.

“Syrus we are gonna work on that confidence of yours, and we gonna work on out the kinks in our dueling in one go.” Syrus had no idea what Jaden was planning but he got his deck anyway.

-x- Just below the cliff of the red dorm-x-

“J-Jaden is this really necessary.” Syrus was dragged out of the red dorm, butt naked!

Jaden was also naked, leading him down to this path just below the cliff near their dorm. It wasn't used very much as it was only available during low tide. Still, it made the perfect private training spot for them.

Syrus was still shy, this way they can build his confidence and working on their dueling skills together. Syrus already struggled because he was trying to hide his nakedness behind his hands and duel disk.

“Do we really got to do this like this?!” much to his embarrassment being so naked in front of Jaden was exciting him. Not to mention Jaden didn't have a shyness bone in his body and was letting everything hang out.

“Syrus you don't need to be shy with me.” In his homeland men and women usually don't wear clothing to begin with outside of battle armor.

They weren't exactly alone as Chumley had joined them. The boys had become close and he didn't want to see them go either. However seeing his friends naked was causing him to get hard.

The arrangement was simple, they would duel naked, and work out any kinks in their decks, or any conflicts. Syrus had major stage fright and test anxiety, he knew his stuff but when his anxieties reared their ugly head he hit a wall.

He basically got in his own head. Jaden promised to reward him based on the results of each duel, a little incentive for him to try his best.

Syrus used roid monsters. Machine type monsters, that were like living vehicles and modes of transportation. On his first move he failed to use Patroid's effect of checking an opponent's spell and trap card zone, and he walked right into Jaden's trap. He was trying to act cool and impress his lover with some dueling skill but it backfired.

Jaden tried to give him advice, but he just snapped. “Quit it! You may be my lover and my big bro, but that doesn't mean you can lecture me!” he snapped. He quickly realized what he said. “I-I I'm sorry I...”

“You are not acting like yourself, talk to me.”

“I'm sorry, you are right, you were just trying to give me advice, I shouldn't have snapped at you.”

Jaden walked forward, and tilted the boy's chin up. He kissed Syrus, making the boy's eyes widen. “Take a deep breath, I am not here to judge you, I'm no ace duelist either I walk into traps to. This is to help both of us.” he returns to his spot and the duel continues.

“I had a feeling this would happen.” Chumley turned to see Alexis. “Syrus is carrying a heavy burden being Jaden's tag partner.”

'It's deeper than that.' Chumley thought.

“May I ask, why are they dueling naked!?” her face was red.

“Hehehe, don't ask me.” he says. He had a feeling though. He'd lost his own will to duel a long time ago, but since meeting Jaden he was getting it back.

Chumley cheered Syrus on.

Syrus drew Power Bond, it was like fusion but it doubled the ATK power of the machine fusion monster he summoned. 'This is the card my brother gave me,' he started trembling. The card could have turned the duel around in his victory, but… 'Zane says I'm not good enough to use this card. He banned it for me to use.'

Flashback

When Syrus was little there was a bully that always picked on him. They were both duelists, so they decided to end things with a duel. As the duel carried on the bully figured he had things in the bag. So he upped the stakes, making a wager that would utterly humiliate Syurs if he lost.

Syrus had drawn Power Bond, the card Zane gave him. 'With this my fusion monster's ATK will double, I'll win with one shot.' seeing victory at hand he agreed to the wager.

Before he could play it however…

“Hold it right there!” Syrus fell flat on his face. Zane marched forward ignoring his brother's protests. Zane gave the bull a rare card, to make this go away. The bully took it and left.

“Zane, why'd you do that I was gonna win using the card you gave me.”

“No you weren't!” he snapped. “You have no idea how to use that card.”

“Yes I do,” he protests but Zane reveals what his opponent had face down. “Spell Binding Circle!” he gasped.

“That's right, you didn't even consider your opponent's face down before you made your move.” it was true. If he had summoned his monster using Power Bond, it would have been frozen by his opponent's trap and he would have suffered from Power Bond's recoil. He would have lost. “Until you become a more compitiant duelist that card is banned for you.”

End Flashback

'I don't deserve to use this card…' he thought sadly. His brother said there was a difference between using a card and playing it.

Jaden could feel his distress, but wasn't sure what was bothering him.

This was the final turn, Syrus summoned a fusion monster without using Power Bond. He attacked and dealt damage, but Jaden was able to clear his field using another face down.

Final Strike

Activate when a monster destroys a lamia monster in battle, destroy that monster and special summon another from your hand.

 

His fusion monster was destroyed and a new lamia was out on the field. On Jaden's turn he summoned another lamia, and revived the one he destroyed. The lamias attacked and Syrus lost.

 

Jaden was curious what had his lover's attention so. “Whoa!” he had Power Bond. “Why didn't you use this, this combined with Limit Removal you would have beaten me?”

“I can't...I can't use that card...I can never use it! My Big Brother banned me from using that card.” he was in tears. “I can't...I can't be your tag partner...I'm not good enough!” he cried and ran off.

“Syrus!” the boy was gone, heading back to the dorm.

Jaden sighed and got dressed. The training was over for today at least. His mate was suffering and he didn't know how to fix it.

Alexis joined him below the cliff. “Are you alright?”

“Dueling is supposed to be fun, and yet when he duels he looks so upset.” he turned to look at her. “He had this powerful card and he didn't use it.” he crossed his arms. “He said stuff about his Big Brother and that he wasn't allowed to use it.”

Alexis connected the dots. “Jaden, Syrus does have a brother here, he's the most skilled duelist in Obelisk Blue. The top of the third years, Zane Truesdale.”

“Zane Truesdale huh?” Jaden almost growled. “It's settled then, I'm gonna duel him!”

“What?!”

To be continued


	7. Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 7 Siblings

Alexis was trying desperately to stop Jaden from dueling Zane. She knew his skills, her brother talked about him often. He was so terrifying students stopped challenging Zane. His skills were both respected and legendary. He was the top student. “He's the king of Obelisk Blue, fine by me.” he cracked his knuckles. “There are some things I want to discuss with him.”

Jaden understood, Syrus was caught in his brother's shadow. He needed to face him, plus if he's strong he wanted to duel him. “We're gonna duel!”

Alexis had to admit Jaden was something else.

Jaden went to go fill out a formal duel request. As he filled it out he thought of Syrus, his lover. A hefty burden thrust upon him by his own brother, a burden so heavy not even a lamia's strength could lift it.

It bothered him, he was here because of the kindness of his siblings. His sisters never told him he was too weak to do something, they worked with him and helped him get better at it.

'A duel is the best way to get to know someone, I want to meet this man, and see with my own eyes what kind of man he is.' He was almost done when Crowler happened to pass by.

“A duel request form...with Zane...” he started laughing.

“Please give it back, I'm not done with it.” Crowler ripped it up right in front of him.

“I will not allow it, the top student of the Third Year of Obelisk Blue, dueling a drop out slacker like you. Never!”

Jaden's jaw dropped. 'Oh what I'd give to slap this guy with my tail just once!'

-x-

Syrus was sulking at the red dorm. Staring at Power Bond, his brother's words echoing through his mind. He covered his ears but could not block out his brother's voice.

“I'm not fit to be Big Bro's tag partner, I'm not strong enough to even be his lover.” he thought sadly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He thought of their upcoming tag duel, his own monsters being used and casting Jaden into downfall. He couldn't bear it. “This is bad.”

His thoughts turned to other things. He couldn't shake the image of Jaden fucking is big brother. “He doesn't need a wimp like you, he needs a real man.” In his mind he could see his brother taking both cocks. “He doesn't need kid gloves with me.”

Their strong sexy bodies met, it was almost sinful how their bodies fit so well together. His brother's long legs wrapped around Jaden, toes curling as the two cocks plundered his hole.

He wondered briefly if they looked that good together. Jaden fucked him wildly, balls spanking his brother's ass. He came hard, twin dicks pumping his semen into his brother. Zane pulled off the cocks, the vast flow of semen spilling out of his hole.

Not wasting a second, he began to worship the twin cocks. Jaden's essence leaking and smearing over his face. He stroked and licked them. “He knows want he wants and isn't afraid to take it.” Jaden pats his head.

Syrus blushed, the sight before effecting him as much as the words. His brother, naked, cum spilling from his ass, his body flushed with arousal, worshiping his lovers twin cocks.

The vision ended, and Syrus was left freaked, scared, aroused and confused. His penis was rock hard, he gripped his traitorous crotch. 'This is bad!'

-x-

Jaden was pissed, he wanted to turn into his monster form and let off some steam but things wouldn't go well. He had to think rationally.

He was heading back to the red dorm when he caught the scent of arousal. Following the scent he came across a rather unique sight.

Chumley had been working on his deck in the woods, after he finished his mind drifted to his roommates. His penis swelled, the two have been lovey dovey for awhile. The noises they made, their public displays, plus there was something about Jaden.

He had a gift to hear and see duel spirits and now and then he felt such a presence not just around Jaden. It was a drawing presence, it haunted his dreams, though in his dreams he didn't see Jaden as a human he saw him as one of the lamias. It was weird but oddly arousing.

Much like every other boy, he had seen the twin cocks, and thus made it into his fantasies. His jacket was open, his pants and boxers down around his ankles. His fat cock was throbbing, he was 6 inches long and at least 4 fingers thick. He stroked himself, faster and faster, his balls bouncing with each stroke.

His other hand reached lower, teasing his entrance with his finger. His middle finger rocked in and out, his cock leaking pre and being spread over his fat cock with his stroking hand.

“Ah ah ah Jaden!” he moaned.

“Yes,” Chumley froze. His eyes opened and saw Jaden staring at him. He was about to stop and cover himself. “Don't stop, continue...”

Chumley blushed, but obeyed. He added another finger into his ass and started working himself faster. Jaden moved closer, and each step made Chumley's heart beat faster. Jaden's eyes were like a river of liquid fire washing over every inch of him.

A small part of him registered this as a predator's gaze, stalking it's prey. Soon he was before Chumley, the large male opened his eyes and met Jaden's gaze. No one looked at him like that.

It was his undoing he came, his seed erupting all over his face and his exposed chest and stomach. “My so much seed.” Jaden leaned forward and licked the cum off his cheek.

Chumley blushed and shivered as Jaden licked the cum off his face and moved lower. “Such a mess, but leave it to me.”

“Jaden!” he moaned bucking his hips. His cock twitched, his manhood was wet and sticky.

The lamia in human form had no problem swallowing his fat cock. “Ohhh my!” his body trembled. Jaden slurped and sucked him, cleaning every inch of him, even going as far as to lick his balls.

He moved back up and sucked his cock. The powerful suction pulled Chumley over the edge again. He could barely warn Jaden as his penis pulsed and erupted into the male's mouth.

Chumley felt like jelly, it was Jaden who helped him get dressed. “Thanks Chumley I needed that.”

“But Jaden what about Syrus?” Jaden blinked confused.

“He'll be okay I know how to help him, I just gotta duel his brother.” for a lamia they have a tribe husband mentality. Things like harems or incest didn't even cross their minds as taboo. We all end up in the same orgy pit so it didn't matter.

They shared love and experience and techniques, growing as a family.

It took a moment for Jaden to realize the implications. 'Oh yeah humans can be a bit sensitive about such things.' he'd have to worry about it later. “I gotta find a way to duel Zane, and help Sy get his confidence up.”

Chumley laughed. He'd travelled around the world, he's met some free loving people types so he figured Jaden was just one of those.

Jaden tried to be upfront going to the blue dorm directly. With Chumley following in tow. Jaden learned that Chumley was working on his deck, and he was proud. “This is bad the blue students won't let you in.”

“I gotta try!” he went to the front door and was kicked out. “Hey I'm here to see Zane Truesdale!”

“We heard you, but a filthy slacker like yourself.”

“Yeah, you need a bath filthy slacker.” the doused Jaden in water. Jaden growled, these Obelisk Blue boys are asking for punishment.

Chumley got him a towel and they headed back to the dorm. “Man, these guys need an attitude adjustment. It shouldn't matter what dorm you are, how can anyone grow being put down like this.”

If his sisters were here the whole blue dorm would be overrun and the duelist punished for their crap attitudes. It was gonna be a tough job, but he could do it. “What are you gonna do now?”

“I haven't given up yet,” he finished drying his hair. “I'll get Zane to duel me one way or another.” this was for Syrus he wasn't about to give up.

They opened the dorm room and thought Syrus was still in bed. “Come on Sy, let's get you some fresh air, maybe a trip to the hot spring.” he pulled back the covers to find an empty bed.

“He left a note!” Chumley found it on the desk.

“Dear Jaden, I'm leaving duel academy. It's for the best, so don't try to stop me. I hope you can find a better lover than me, though our time was short. I'll treasure the times we shared. I need to reflect on things, goodbye… Love Syrus!” Jaden crushed the note in his hand.

“What is he thinking!?” the room trembled as in Jaden's anger his shadow charm triggered. “Let's go find him!”

The two searched all over the island, but Syrus was well hidden building a raft. 'This is for the best. I'm not good enough to be a duelist or Jaden's lover.' the last part hurt more.

Jaden tried to focus on his bond to Syrus but since he wasn't in Lamia form it was fuzzy. He could feel Syrus' pain, his frustration, his sorrow, but couldn't pin point him. 'Damn it!'

“Koo!” Winged Kuriboh appeared. He started leading the way.

“I must be hearing things I swear I just heard something?” Chumley says.

Jaden follows his friend and manages to fins Syrus. The sun was setting, it wasn't safe to be out at night especially out on the open sea.

Meanwhile…

Zane and Alexis were at the lighthouse watching the sun set. “Any new leads on your brother?”

“You might say that, someone is helping me but nothing substantial yet.” she sighed. “It's like he vanished into thin air.”

“Don't give up yet, you'll find him.” she laughed. “You are the second person to say that.”

“Don't tell me it's that boy Jaden?” he asks.

“It is, thanks to him I was able to find something at the abandoned dorm. It's not much of a lead but he's promised to help.” she crossed her arms. “Speaking of brothers I saw yours the other day, he was having a rather unique practice duel with Jaden Yuki. Your name came up and not in the good way.”

“The big bad brother huh?” he folded his arms. “So what, does Jaden want to scold me now?”

“Maybe a little, but he also wants to duel you.”

“Stay back Jaden!” they heard shouted.

They looked and saw Syrus trying to set off on a raft. “Stop him the currents around the island will tear him apart.”

Syrus set off, making it out of the shallow end. Sy's raft hit the rougher currents and it ripped his raft apart. He fell into the water. “Help me I can't swim!”

“And you were about to raft out into the middle of the ocean.” Jaden was about to dive in. “Wait, the currents are to powerful for a human to swim in!” Chumley shouts.

'But not for a lamia!' he dove into the water and transformed under water. Syrus sank into the water, his vision was blurry but he saw someone swimming towards him. He managed to reach Syrus and get him back to the shallow part.

Using his charm he reverted back to normal. Thankfully his friends were none the wiser. “Why did you save me, I'm worthless, I stink, please just let me go I...” Slap!

His cheek stung, but before he could respond he was pulled into a warm embrace. “Don't ever do that again, you scared me half to death.” Jaden was trembling, and Syrus could feel tears. “I'm so glad you are okay!” he kissed his non stinging cheek and captured the boy's lips.

Syrus closed his eyes and kissed back. In Jaden's arms he felt so safe. The two parted. “You should have let me go, I'm only gonna drag you down.”

“That's your brother talking, you gotta believe in yourself. I believe in you.” his words touched Syrus.

“You are wrong, Syrus doesn't belong here.”

“Big brother?!” Syrus gasped.

Jaden turned and saw him. 'That's Zane!?'

“You dropping out?” he asked.

“Yeah, kinda...” he slumped feeling that pressure again.

“Well it's about time.” Syrus turned feeling pain grip his chest.

“Sy, he's wrong.” he pulled him back. Jaden turned to glare at Zane. “You are his big brother how can you say things like that?”

“Because I know him.” Jaden's eyes flashed.

“No you don't!” they got out of the water. “You think you know him when all you've done is put him down. Let's duel right now and I'll show you the truth.”

“No Jaden don't...” Jaden captured his lips again.

“Duel a Slifer Red, sure why not. It's been awhile since I've went slumming.”

“Get your game on, I'm gonna teach you a lesson pretty boy!” Zane blushed.

'Pretty boy?' he thought.

“Jaden don't he's good,” Syrus pleaded. “I know.” he says.

'He's the best of the best, it's possible I may not win this, but I have to fight. This duel will help with Sy's confidence, hopefully without losing mine.' His sisters always helped him, guided him, he was strong because of those he had around him, and he tried to share that strength back.

“Duel!”

Jaden/Zane: 4000

“Oh man this is bad, my big brother taking on my boyfriend this can't end well.”

“Syrus!” the boy looked at Jaden. “Keep watching me okay,” he winked at the boy.

“I'll start things off with some sibling power.” He summoned Lamia Sister #1. The red haired lamia appeared on the field in Attack mode. Thanks to her effect she got a power bonus.

Lamia Sister # 1 ATK 1500 + 400 = 1900

“I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn.”

“That all,” thanks to Cyber Dragon's special ability he was able to summon it to the field without a sacrifice.

“Oh man a 5 star monster, on the first turn!” With an ATK of 2100. “Lucky me!” he smiles and activates his face down. “Snake Nap!” Thanks to the trap card Zane's monster was brought to Jaden's side of the field.

“Not bad kid, but not good enough, since that was a special summon I can still go again.” he summoned a second Cyber Dragon.

“Oh man not another one.” Zane set two cards face down, and attacked blasting Jaden's Lamia Sister #1.

 

Jaden: 3800

 

To end his turn he activated Different Dimension Capsule. It allowed him to pick any card from his deck and in two turns he got to add it to his hand. “Oh man that's got to be the best card in his entire deck. I can't wait to see it.”

“It's your move.” Zane had two face downs, he had a feeling that Jaden was gonna attack with the Cyber Dragon to get rid of them both and summon a lamia to attack directly. His Cyber Shield trap card would make his Cyber dragon invincible so long as it remained on the field.

Jaden drew. 'This guy is good, but I got some tricks up my sleeve.'

“I activate Snake of Rebirth!”

Snake of Rebirth (Quick Play)

Sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to bring back one lamia monster from your graveyard.

 

“What?!” Zane gasped. 'Is this kid insane, why would he sacrifice my monster for one that was weaker.' the cyber dragon on Jaden's side of the field cracked and Lamia Sister #1 took it's place.

“Next I activate Snake Flute, this allows me to summon two lamia monsters from my hand or deck, so I summon Lamia Sister Echidna!” A green and blue scaled lamia girl with light green hair and blue skin, appeared on the field. She wears a golden snake belt and a purple jewel in her forehead.

Lamia Echidna

4 Stars Water

Reptile Effect

Once per turn you can special summon one Lamia Monster from your deck to the field. Each time this card destroys a monster in battle draw 1 card. Should this card be destroyed by battle You can send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to bring it back.

ATK 2100 DEF 1400

“And Lamia Sister Apophis!” His plan was to attack with Apophis and test the waters of his face downs, if he can destroy Cyber Dragon he can take control of it. The purple skinned black cobra scaled lamia appeared on the field.

“Next I use Echidna's effect allowing me to special summon one lamia monster from my deck to the field, so I summon Lamia Little Sister #3.”

Lamia Little Sister # 3

A tan skinned snake girl she has a yellow tail, and brown eyes, she has short spiky hair.

2 Stars Water

Reptile Effect

This monster can attack directly, at the end of the turn she switches to defense mode.

ATK 800 DEF 2000  
'Jaden's dueling so hard. My brother is super tough though, those face downs are gonna be trouble.'

“Thanks to Lamia Sister # 1, the other sisters gain a power boost.”

 

Apophis 1900 + 400 = 2300

Echidna 2100 + 400 = 2500

Little Sister # 3 800 + 400 = 1200

 

“Now Apophis attack his Cyber Dragon!” Zane activated his trap which made his un-killable for this turn. The trap could attach to any monster with Cyber in it's name.

“Did you think I'd let you take another of my dragons?”

“Guess not but I will take some of your life points.” Apophis' tail whipped around and spanked Zane in the ass.

Zane 3800

“Well I was hoping for an all out attack but I can still keep it up.” Echidna attacked and much like Apophis her tail whipped around and spanked Zane in the ass.

Zane 3400

“Next, my little sister can attack directly.” No one seemed to question Jaden's phrasing. She launched forward and hit Zane, again slapping him in the ass with her tail.

Zane 2200

Jaden ended his turn by switching Lamia Sister #1 into Defense mode, and Little Sister # 3 into defense mode thanks to her effect, he threw down a face down and called it a turn.

“Nice moves kid, but I'm far from finished.” his trap card vanished and the protective shell vanished around his dragon. “I activate my trap card Cyber Recovery, this allows me to bring back a Cyber monster from either of our graveyards, and I choose the Cyber Dragon in your Graveyard.” two of them were on the field. “They won't be around much, in this form anyway!”

Using Fusion he summoned Twin Headed Cyber Dragon. “My monster can attack twice each battle.”

ATK: 2800

“Next I activate the Spell card Cyber Canon and equip it to my dragon.”

Cyber Canon : This card can only be equipped to a monster with Cyber in it's name. Each time this card destroys a monster in battle inflict 700 points of damage.

Zane explained this and had his dragon blast Lamia Sister 1 and Lamia Little Sister 3.

Jaden 2400

“Next I activate Cyber Silver Scream this card allows me to destroy one of your spell and trap cards and deal you 500 points of damage.” Jaden's face down got blasted.

Jaden: 1900

“Man you are good, if you lose the attitude you might actually be fun.” Zane blinked in surprise, he set down a face down. It was Jaden's turn.

'It's been two turns which means on his next turn he'll get his card.' He saw the card in his hand. 'I have a feeling his big play is next.'

“Alright I use Echidna's power to special summon Lamia Sister Medusa!” A small chested snake girl with snakes for hair and pointy ears, her scales are a stone gray color and tough as stone to, appeared on the field.

 

Lamia Medusa  
4 Stars Water

Reptile/Effect

Once per turn you can target a monster your opponent controls that monster's attack and defense are reduced to 0, until this card is destroyed. Should any card also attack this card and fail to destroy it reduce that monster's ATK and DEF to 0.

ATK 1800 DEF 2200  
The power his big sisters had was incredible, it was time to put it all on the line. Syrus couldn't look away from this duel, he'd never seen anyone stand up to his brother like this.

“I activate Medusa's special ability allowing me to turn your monster to stone and reduce it's ATK to 0.”

“Not a bad move kid, but this time I'm ready Cyber System Barrier! This trap protects my monster from being targeted by your monster's effects.” Jaden had no choice, he switched his monsters into Defense mode and placed 1 card face down ended his turn.

“I'll admit you played well. You seem to know not only how to use your cards but how to play them, but the game ends here.” He defused his dragon, and got Power Bond from the capsule. Syrus heard the words, and felt his confidence rise.

Using it, he summoned his most powerful monster Cyber End Dragon!

 

Cyber End Dragon ATK 4000 X 2 8000

 

“Not only does my monster have double the power thanks to Power Bond but it inflicts piercing damage when it attacks a monster in defense mode.” he targeted Medusa. “Go Cyber End Dragon destroy his Lamia Sister Medusa.”

“Jaden!” Syrus called, and Jaden smiled.

“Syrus, I'm sorry but I can't beat your brother yet.” the dragon fired and hit Medusa. “But that doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight!”

Jaden revealed his face down. “Revenge Strike!”

Revenge Strike : When a lamia is attacked and destroyed by battle, inflict damage equal to the monster's defense points.”

Zane smirked. Their life points dropped to 0. Jaden fell back and laughed. “Amazing, that was incredible.”

“I can't believe it, a tie with Zane!” Alexis gasped.

Syrus and Chumley rushed to Jaden. “Hmm, thanks for the great duel Zane, I think I understand you a bit better.”

Zane smiled, he looked to his brother. A fire was burning in his eyes. The duel had inspired him.

He walked off. “So Zane, what do you think?”

“I think Syrus has a good boyfriend, I'm actually a little jealous.”

“Hey Zane, come by the red dorm any time, for a duel or a spanking, your choice!” Zane blushed and his penis gave a little throb. He'd be lying if he didn't consider it.

Syrus also blushed as images crossed his mind and his penis hardened. “Let's go, we have a lot to talk about, and work on our decks.”

-x-Back at the Red dorm-x-

Syrus confessed to his thoughts about Zane and Jaden together. “It excited me, do you think I'm disgusting?” his cheeks were red and he was twiddling his fingers.

“Not at all, I think it's great.” It was Jaden's turn to share, not about being a lamia but his beliefs. He explained to both Syrus and Chumley, how his family had harems. “I believe in sharing love, being together like a family. I understand it might seem strange, me taking other lovers watching, getting involved, exploring each other. If you want out I'll understand.”

The door was opened. If Syrus wanted out, this was his chance. The rules were simple, Jaden wouldn't take anyone without telling Syrus first. He told him what happened to Chumley, and Syrus remembered their first meeting. Giving a helping hand, or mouth was just Jaden's way.

Syrus could accept that. No girls, since Jaden didn't really prefer that anyway. Also Syrus was first mate which meant he had a say in who was in the harem, even helping in preparing and taking care of his harem brothers. Also if someone simply wanted Jaden, they didn't have to cross swords or be touched by anyone else, everyone would have their place.

That had eased Syrus a bit, while the thought of Jaden with other guys didn't really bother him, the thought of other guys touching him(Syrus) made him a little nervous.

“I'm in!” Syrus says.

“Can I be in to?” Chumley raised his hand.

Jaden looked to Syrus, they shared a nod and Syrus looked to Chumley. “Yes.” he says and smiles. They were close friends, this bond of theirs would only get stronger.

He kissed Syrus first, and the boy moaned into the kiss. His clothes were removed, and Jaden switched to Chumley. The kiss was warm, and Chumley's clothes were removed as well.

Both males waited as Jaden stripped, taking hold of their aching cocks and pumping themselves as they watched him strip. The two hard cocks stood hard and proud and Syrus took the right side and Chumley the left.

The smell of his arousal made them both dizzy, and their cocks weep. They both started licking their respected cock.

Jaden sighed happily, letting the two work. It seemed that Chumley was more skilled at sucking cock. Syrus watched him out of the corner of his eye.

The brunette moaned as Chumley swallowed his penis down to the root, before bobbing back and forth. Oh he was good.

Syrus tried to do the same, but gagged. “I can't do it.” He began to tear up. Jaden was about to say something but Chumley patted his back.

“Like this,” Chumley showed him the proper technique. “Just go slow and only take what you can, use your free hand to stroke what you can't fit.” Chumley performed the technique much to Jaden's pleasure.

Syrus nodded and went back to Jaden's cock. It felt great, his eager sucks, his testing licks and his stroking hand that pumped him as he worked what he could in his mouth.

The two stroked themselves as they pleasured Jaden, the male's pre gushing down their throats. It was but the appetizer before the main course.

The main course was coming, the double stimulus, and the diverse stimulus between his manhoods was amazing.

Chumley only making it better as he shared his mysterious blow job experience with him. Syrus was a fast and eager learner.

Tongues swirled around his cock heads, and flicked his slits. With a moan Jaden came, filling both their mouths with cum.

It happened in an instant, the thick cream filling their mouths. They swallowed as much as they could, their own releases following suit.

After a long day, and the powerful orgasms the boys were exhausted. Jaden pulled Syrus up and held him in his arms.

Syrus smiled and cuddled into his embrace. “You gonna join us Chum?” he asked and Chumley smiled.

“Not tonight, he needs your attention tonight, but I was glad I got to join in a bit.” He climbed into his bunk. “Night guys.”

Chumley was a good guy. He kissed Syrus and the two made out lovingly. Sleep claiming them. Syrus had to admit he was turned on at the thought of Jaden dominating other guys. He wanted to see it, much like watching Jaden duel. It excited him.

He was strong enough to admit it. His feelings were accepted, and he'd be allowed to explore such desires as they arose in the future.

Jaden loved him, and he loved Jaden. He trusted Jaden, and he believed in himself. 'I made the right choice.' he kissed Jaden one more time before resting his head on his chest and falling into a deep sleep.

To be continued


	8. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Lamia Duelist

Jaden x 2 - 11 inches soft – 12 Hard

Syrus 5 inches uncut

Chumley 4 inches soft - 6 inches hard – 4 fingers thick

Chap 8 Training

Jaden breathed in the morning air, the sun was shining and felt brilliant on Jaden’s naked skin. The boy was leaning against the rail, gazing out at the sea, the sun making the water sparkle. ‘The view is truly amazing here,’ he wanted to help the red dorm, but he didn’t want to lose this view.

Syrus and Chumley had come to him willing to adhere to his unique training. The two were currently dueling in the buff, Jaden had made some special toys for them to assist with the training.

Both boys were rock hard, cock rings binding their respective dicks. The rules were simple, the vibrations would increase as you lose life points, the winner gets to cum by the means of their choice.

Chumley lost, failing to use the effect of his Flip effect monster. The boy groaned, his fat cock twitching. ‘Oh man, I lost!’ he thought, while letting out a weak sigh.

“Well done Syrus,” Jaden arrived and the boy let out a sigh of relief. The buzzing stopped, Jaden wrapped a hand around Syrus’ twitching cock. “How would you like to cum?”

“Oral please!” he moaned. Jaden chuckled and sank to his knees. Chumley whimpered as he watched. The brunette work the bluenette’s cock into his mouth. The ring expanded, allowing release, and what a release it was.

Syrus moaned hotly, his cock sliding into Jaden’s mouth, the warm wet cavern enveloped his rod. Jaden’s talented tongue caressing the underside as he worked his shaft. It flicked the head and teased the slit. “Ohhh Jaden, ohh!”

Jaden’s mouth was like magic, his strong sucks, teasing licks made it feel like his dick was melting. ‘Oh kami, I can’t hold back, so good!’ he saw stars. His body shuddered as his release washed through him.

His cheeks clenched, and his balls lurched as thick fresh man milk erupted into the male’s mouth. Jaden kept sucking him through his release, milking him of a few more spurts. The boy’s eyes rolled up, the last waves of his orgasm washing through him.

Syrus needed a breather, so he sat back and watched. Jaden dueled Chumley, he lost but Jaden gave him pointers. ‘Oh man, that’s hot.’ Syrus thought.

“You see if you set this, and summoned him you’d have protection for the next round.” Jaden pointed to the cards in his hands with his right hand. Where is his left hand?

“Uh huh,” Chumley nodded, his body shaking as Jaden fingered him with two fingers. The slick digits plundered his hole, the plump cheeks bouncing as Jaden stroked his insides.

“Ready to go again?” he asking, licking the shell of his ear.

“Yes please!” They dueled again and Chumley did lose. “Aww man...” he slumped, his cock was twitching angrily.

“Hmm, you are getting better at using your effects, I know what you need more friends in your deck.” he grinned. “Get dressed we are going to the card shop.”

Chumley had to tuck his hard on into his boxers. He whimpered, but got dressed. Jaden bought both of them some packs, and even forked over some cash for singles. For the Blue students this was no problem most coming from wealthy families. “Jaden...are you rich?” Syrus asked.

“Not exactly, my family sent me off with some funds, I worked hard and have a good nest egg.” he says and pays for the cards. “You guys are precious to me.”

Jaden got Syrus some spell and trap cards to support his machine monsters, and he got Chumley some new koala monsters. Sea Koala and Vampire Koala, along with some other beast monsters.

With new cards in their decks, it was time to get naked and duel. They waited till getting back to their private training spot of course. Chumley and Syrus dueled again, and Syrus did win again. “Please Jaden fuck me.”

“Of course,” He lined up one of his cocks to the bluenette’s well prepped hole. Jaden smirked at his readiness. He pushed in one cock, as the other slipped between his legs to rub against Syrus’ cock and balls. “Ohh yes!”

Fullness and friction, such a wonderful combo. As one cock buried deep into his ass, the second rubbed against his crotch and between his thighs. “Ahhh, ah ah ah Jaden oh my ahhh!”

Chumley watched the sight, his cock twitching angrily. ‘Oh man this is so hot!’ he desperately wished he could cum.

Jaden kissed Sy’s neck, hands caressing his smooth bare form. His nipples were nice and perky from arousal. Jaden’s hands moving higher and higher to the buds and began to pinch them. “Ahh!” he caressed them. “Ohh!” he flicked them. “Mmmm!”

The pleasure shooting straight to his cock. Jaden’s dick was creating a glorious friction, Syrus’ penis twitched weeping pre like crazy. The second cock was working equally as hard, ramming the boy’s sweet spot, the hot length massaging the inner walls. “Oh gawd, I can’t...I can’t!” his head rolls and Jaden sucks on his neck. “I’m cumming!”

His dick twitched and he erupted all over himself. Jaden followed suit pumping his cum inside the bluenette, while the second cock erupted all over Syrus. The rain of cum pelted his flushed form, making him gasp and shiver.

Once his climax ended, Chumley licking his lips as the last drops came and covered Syrus. He could only imagine all the semen that was pumped inside, his own hole twitched in want.

Syrus basked in the afterglow. Jaden provided great after care, easing him down the high. He pulled out, and stuffed him with a butt plug. The boy rubbed his belly feeling Jaden’s cum shift inside.

It was Jaden vs Chumley time as Syrus relaxed. Chumley lost again and he sunk in defeat. “Oh man,” he slumped whimpering.

Jaden went over to him. “Don’t give up Chumley, 1 card can change the whole flow of a duel.” he kissed his cheek.

Chumley challenged Syrus for one final duel. Using the effects of his newest monsters, he was able to get the edge on Syrus and he was able to win. “Oh man,” Syrus grumbled.

Jaden laughed. “You played well.” he ruffled his hair. He turned to Chumley. “How would you like to be released?”

The boy blushed and stuttered, his penis twitching. “I’d like you to fuck me!” he confessed.

Jaden smirked and went to the boy. “Get ready,” he coats his fingers in a special oil. He caresses the boy’s hole, spreading the oil around his entrance making it twitch. “Ahh,” Chumley moans.

Syrus watches, entranced as Jaden prepares his harem brother. Jaden slips in a finger making Chumley buck. “Ohhh!” the oil coated his insides, the finger rubbing the tight inner walls.

The boy was trembling. Jaden had created a special lube to help his lovers till they were ready for the snake oil. This special lube helped relax the body and made prep easier. One finger became two, and Jaden stretched Chumley out, adding a third finger he worked on stirring up his insides.

Chumley was panting and drooling, his cock begging to release. “Please Jaden, I need to cum.”

“Alright, alright,” he pulled his fingers out, with some difficulty as Chumley’s inner walls hugged them tight. He lubed his cock and positioned the slicked one at Chumley’s wanting hole. He pushed into the boy’s plump ass and the boy moaned. “Ohhh so good so big!”

Jaden’s second cock slid between his legs and rubbed against his hefty balls and fat cock. “Oh gawd, so big, so thick!” he shivered. Jaden rocks slowly, giving him more cock each time.

Once he was fully seated, he ground his hips, loving the feel of his dick inside the other. His plump ass hugged his length perfectly. He gripped his rear and fondled his cheeks as he began to move. ‘This is so hot, I’m so full, Jaden’s dick is moving in and out of me, so good!’ Chumley was crying tears of joy.

“You ready to cum?” he asked, caressing his still weeping rod. “A-actually can I have both cocks?” this surprised both Jaden and Syrus. “Are you sure?” he nodded.

Jaden lifted him up, pulling him up till only the tip was left inside. He aligned the second cock along with the first. Chumley moans as the second tip breaches his hole. “Oh gawd!” he drooled, his cock twitched wildly as he sank down.

The twin cocks stretched him wide. Jaden went slow, letting Chumley get used to the stretch. Syrus gulped and got closer, he could see Chumley’s hole spasm as it swallowed the twins. ‘This is so hawt!’ his gaze left his stuffed hole only to gaze at the blissed out look on Chumley’s face.

Jaden rocked and rocked, helping Chumley get used to the feeling of two dicks. It hurt, but the boy was too high on pleasure to notice. ‘Can I take both some day?’ Syrus thought to himself, their first time was intense and even now he was a little intimidated by the two monsters.

Chumley sank further and further down till he was fully seated on both dicks. “So full, so good!” he moaned. 

“Very good,” Jaden kissed his back and neck. “Move please!” Chumley moaned. “Of course,” Jaden released his cock, and proceeded to slam fuck Chumley over his massive rods. “Ohhh yes yes yes!” he cried out.

The smooth velvety walls hugged Jaden’s twin dicks. The lamia in human guise was loving the tightness. Few greater joys for a male lamia than burying their cocks into their mate.

Jaden nibbled on his neck. “Ohhh!” Chumley couldn’t hold back. Jaden’s thrusts made his cock bounce and he came hard, he seed erupting all over. “Jaden!”

Syrus being a little too close got his harem brother’s semen all over his face. Jaden kept thrusting into Chumley’s clenching heat. The depth of his cocks made Chumley’s stomach bulge, the second cock striking his sweet spot dead on.

The prostate massage milked Chumley of a few more spurts. The boy’s face, chest, belly, crotch and legs were covered in his seed. His seed was so thick, his hefty balls

Jaden growled, his release coming, with a low moan, his body shook as he came. Twin dicks fired semen deep into Chumley’s body, so much flooded him it spilled out and soaked Jaden’s crotch.

Chumley shivered as the semen filled him. It filled his belly and rammed his prostate. The combo pushed him over the edge again and he came again.

Jaden carefully pulled out, and Chumley whined at the loss, cum running down his legs. The boy rested on his knees, rubbing his full belly. “That was wow!”

“Oh man how did it feel to take both dicks?” Syrus asked, not shaken in the slightest at being covered in cum.

“Intense,” he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “I’ve actually been playing with toys since my first year, I love the feeling of an anal orgasm.” he smiled at Jaden. “But that was the best orgasm I ever had!”

“Just wait boys, you’ve both been working hard, so I’m gonna reward both of you tonight.” the two looked at each other, sharing a look.

-x-Later that night-x-

After a quick clean up from Jaden, giving each boy a tongue bath, before they actually hit the hot springs. They returned to the red dorm, still curious what Jaden had planned.

The trio were in one bed, bare, no toys, in all their sexy glory. Chumley was on his hands and knees, Syrus on his back, on Chumley’s back legs spread. Jaden was behind them, one cock at Chumley’s hole and the other at Syrus’ hole.

He thrust forward and filled them both up.

“Ahhhhh!” they moaned. Jaden panted as he fucked them both at the same time, the different clenching to his dicks was heavenly. The bed creaked, accompanying their moans. “Jaden!” “Jaden!” the two moaned, again and again as he fucked them.

Climax came for the two humans, Syrus’ cum erupting all over himself, and Chumley blowing his load all over the bed. Jaden came several baker’s dozen thrusts later, making the other two cum again before he pumped them full of seed.

The boys were fucked silly once knocked out, Jaden took lamia form and put them in their beds and left to clean his sheets. It was a foggy night, and little did the trio know someone was on their way to the island. Someone who could split the trio up…

To be continued

Chapter 9 Father


	9. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Lamia Duelist   
Jaden x 2 - 11 inches soft – 12 Hard  
Syrus 5 inches uncut  
Chumley 4 inches soft - 6 inches hard – 4 fingers thick  
Chapter 9 Father  
“Come on faster, faster, at this rate we won’t make it to Duel Academy by morning!” A tall muscle bound man ordered. The man rowing the boat was terrified and indeed rowed faster. They made it to the docks, and the muscle bound man with very familiar hair stepped foot onto Duel Academy island.   
Jaden was making his nightly rounds, Syrus and Chumley tucked in their beds before he slipped out into the night. It was foggy and the air chilled so Jaden hadn’t planned to hang around too long.   
A large man came towards him. ‘Oh no,’ Jaden slipped into some bushes before he could be seen. “Where is that dorm?” he says aloud. The man had the scent of booze on him. ‘Who is this guy?’ he shifted to get a closer look. “Who’s there?!” the man tossed a sake bottle at Jaden. The lamia caught it. ‘Crap!’ he slithered away as fast as he could.   
The large man inspected the bushes but found nothing. “What a strange place.” he continued his search for the dorm.   
Jaden inspected the sake bottle. “Hmm, strong stuff.” Lamias had a high tolerance for alcohol, it wasn’t impossible for them to get drunk but they could handle their booze better than most humans. Due to their unique taste buds they could handle most varieties of booze as well the taste not bothering them.   
He returned to the red dorm, stashing the sake bottle away.   
-x-The Next Morning-x-  
Jaden was relaxing in the sun. “Ahh, such a nice day.” he had found a wonderful spot while exploring, it had a nice tree, giving shade when needed, on a cliff over the sea so it had a wonderful view. “Nice breeze, warm sunshine, I love it here!”  
“Big Bro!” he heard. “Huh?” looking around he saw Syrus running up to him. “What’s wrong?”  
“Its Chumley, he...he...he’s going to be expelled!” Jaden shot up at the news. The two raced back to the red dorm, and many red students were crowded around Banner’s room/office. A booming laugh could be heard inside.   
‘It’s that guy again.’ Jaden thought. “Who’s this guy?”  
“That’s Chumley’s father.” Jaden’s eyes widened. “Ehh?” he gasped. “He came in person to bring Chumley back with him.”   
“I’ve seen that the red dorm has improved some but I’m afraid Chumley only being in Red is deplorable. He’s already repeated one grade and it doesn’t seem he’s been studying at all.” he sighed. “How can he call himself a man?”  
Jaden narrowed his eyes at the comment. Banner chuckled nervously, Chumley’s father was seriously intimidating. “Well yes, we have been getting some improvements done, as for Chumley he has been working hard, some of his grades have improved.”   
“Too little too late!” he snapped. “He should abandon being a duelist in good grace, and join the family sake brewery to walk the path of a man!” he says, and bangs his fist on the table. “Don’t you agree, Professor?”  
“No,” he says. “Though I hear your liquor is one of the finest.” In an instant, he produces a large Sake bottle and plants it on the table. “Help yourself.”   
“Oh no, no, no. I couldn’t do that.” The man got in Banner’s face. “I’m taking Chumley home today!”  
“What are we gonna do Big Bro?” Syrus asked. He liked having Chumley around, also he was his harem brother.   
“It’s obvious we are gonna see how Chumley feels about this.” They race upstairs, and found Chumley already packing. “Chumley!” the boy doesn’t turn around.   
“Hey guys,” he says putting his stuff in a large bag. “Are you really giving up?” Jaden asks. “Sure am, I know our time together was short, but I’m happy for everything.”   
Jaden felt anger flood his veins. “You giving up on everything, just like that!” he grabbed the boy’s shoulder. Chumley turned, and Jaden saw the tears running down his cheeks. His anger washed away. “Chumley...” he embraced the boy.   
“I don’t wanna go!” he says. “Oh Chumley!” Syrus joins in the hug.   
“To be honest I never seriously wanted to become a duelist, I thought it’d be nice to be one, but I never gave it my all you know.” he says. “But being with you, watching you duel, it’s really inspired me.” he wipes his tears. “Besides I have a special power!” he says. “I can hear the voice of spirits!”   
Even Jaden was surprised, he had sensed something from Chumley before but had no idea. “Then you should tell your dad.” Chumley tensed. “No way! He’s way too scary.”   
“Come on!” Jaden grabbed him and hauled him up. “Let’s go.” They rushed to Sheppard’s office. Banner and Mr. Huffington arrived shortly after. “And that’s the story, could you please give up on expelling Chumley?”  
“And who the heck are you?” Chumley flinced, but Jaden stood proud. “I’m Chumley’s boyfriend.” he says staring the man down. The man snorted fighting back laughter.   
“Is this a joke?” his gaze left Jaden and focused on his son. “No dad, it’s not a joke, Jaden’s my boyfriend, and Syrus is my harem brother.” he confessed. “We want Chumley to stay!” Syrus says, but one glare from Chumley’s father made the boy duck behind Jaden.   
Banner and Sheppard were surprised, but there was no rule against dating or even sex on campus so long as you kept it behind closed doors. “My son’s tastes are my son’s tastes I just wish he picked out someone with more meat on their bones.” His father laughed. “Well regardless, this is between me and my son.”   
“Jaden I understand your concern, but Mr. Huffington is right.” he looked to Chumley. “Chumley it’s up to you, do you want to stay.”   
“Yes sir!” he says.   
“Fine...” the boys turn to him. “However, there’s one condition. You’ll have to duel me!”   
“Sure, I’ll take you on!” Jaden says.   
“Not you, though I like your moxie, Chumley you have to fight me yourself.” he says. The boy gasped. “If you beat me, you can stay with your little boyfriend, and if you lose you will return with me immediately.”   
Jaden and Syrus look to Chumley, he seems hesitant but ultimately agrees. “Wonderful, fitting of Duel Academy. Good luck Chumley.” They leave the office, Mr. Huffington staying behind to talk to Sheppard about a few things.   
Banner led the boys back to the red dorm. “I’m shocked he accepted to a duel like that, I wonder if he’s ever dueled before?”  
“Well now, as a matter of fact Chumley’s father, Kumazo Huffington is a pro duelist. He is legendary for his one hit kill technique.” Jaden gasped. “Knowing this Chumley still accepted the duel.”  
“I know my dad’s strong, but...I’m not giving up!” he says. Jaden smiles. “Let’s go, lets work on your deck before tomorrow.”   
They work together into the night, meanwhile Kumazo and Banner drink...a lot...even Pharaoh gets in on the sauce. “Come on drink drink!”   
“I think I’ve had enough,” he says, but Kumazo pours him another glass. “Come on, your cat is knocking them back more than you are.”   
After several drinks, Kumazo needs to answer nature’s call. He overhears the boys working on his son’s deck, having a little talk. “Your deck is really coming along Chumley.”  
“Yeah, all that training with you and Jaden has really helped.” he says.   
“And sorry about calling myself your boyfriend, your dad could have taken it badly.” Jaden says.   
“Well my dad is actually bisexual, after my mother passed away, he gave up on women.” he explained. “He mostly just has one time flings with men he meets.” he sighs. “I think he’s lonely.” Jaden began to think, a plan forming in his mind.   
Syrus gives Chumley 2 cards, and Jaden gives him three. “I’m guessing Jaden’s parents are more open about sexuality, right Jaden?”   
Jaden frowned. “Well I don’t know...I can barely remember them.” he gives them a smile. “But yeah from what my sisters told me, love isn’t blinded by gender.” the two share a look and decide not to press the matter. Jaden caresses his charm. “You guys get some rest, I’m gonna take a walk.” Jaden left the room, and decided to take a walk. Once he was out of sight he shifted into his lamia form.   
-x-  
Kumazo had finished his business and just before he was about to tuck his cock away he heard a familiar rustling. He turned and got caught in a pair of golden eyes. Instantly an illusion was cast over him so he wouldn’t be able to recognize Jaden. “Who are you?” he saw the shifting snake half. “What are you?”   
“I am a lamia, as for who you could say I’m the guardian of the Red Dorm.” Kumazo laughed. “So are you here to punish me?” It was Jaden’s turn to laugh. “Maybe, but instead was thinking we’d have a drink.” he revealed the bottle of sake.   
Kumazo smirked and agreed. The two sat down and started to drink. Kumazo was sure he could drink anyone under the table but damn the lamia was knocking them back. By the time the bottle was empty Kumazo was smashed. “Fuck your big.” Kumazo was running his hands over his tail. “I love big men.”   
Jaden chuckled. He was barely buzzed, Kumazo’s booze was good, but it’d take at least 10 to get Jaden drunk. His eldest sister had told him, the best way to understand your partner is to sleep with them. He wanted to understand Chumley’s father, and his lamia blood was itching to have some fun.   
He cupped Kumazo’s cheek and captured his lips. The older male kissed him back, rubbing his hardened cock into Jaden’s scales. Kumazo’s dick was 9 inches long and very thick. ‘It seems Chumley got his girth from his father.’ he thought feeling the heated length.   
The kiss broke and Kumazo pulled off his top, the man was so muscled. Jaden had seen many a muscle man in his sisters’ harem. Broad shoulders, big manly pecs, sexy abs with a treasure trail running down to his crotch.   
With his shirt off Kumazo went back to kissing Jaden, but found his kiss overpowered. ‘This guy’s good!’ Kumazo thought, his tongue being played with expertly. During the kiss, Jaden used his tail to help remove his pants.   
He straddled Jaden’s tail, rubbing his cock and balls against his scales. The lamia rocked against him. Kumazo has frotted a many a man, but this was way more intense. Friction to both his cock and balls. “Mmmmmhhhmmm,” he moaned into the kiss. Jaden was long, he had more than enough tail to lift and curl. The end of his tail spread the male’s plump ass, and caresses his crack putting pressure on his hole.   
Kumazo’s actions were rushed, pushing back against the teasing tail, humping against his scales. Jaden wasn’t having it, he broke Kumazo’s control, taking the control away from him, forcing him to just feel.   
The tip of his tail caressed the man’s entrance, feeling it twitch. Kumazo had no issue with getting topped, if you got the bigger meat he wanted it, if you wanted to get fucked he’d give it to you good. As the tip penetrated his ass, he breaks the kiss to moan.   
His tail rocks and wiggles, teasing and stretching the man’s ass. It sank deeper, the girth of Jaden’s tail becoming more and more apparent. “Ohhhh,” he moaned, his ass stretching more and more.   
Kumazo rocked his hips, trying to hump faster. “Hey do you even have um…?” Jaden chuckled, and parted some scales, not one but two very large cocks slipped out. In his lamian form his cocks were quite larger. “Oh fuck!” he moans.   
He doesn’t waist a second, licking the left, while pumping the right. Jaden moans, and continued to stretch the man’s ass open. As Kumazo works his dicks, pre starts leaking out, and Kumazo starts lapping it up.   
The man had never tasted such delicious essence. He wraps his lips around the head and slurps down every drop before moving over to the second head. As he sucks the second head he pumps the first coaxing more pre for later. The stubble on his cheeks felt nice on his cocks.   
Jaden couldn’t help but chuckle as Kumazo chugged his pre like it was sake. “Ohh so good!” he says between cocks, and continues chugging. Bringing the cock heads together, he swallows both tips, bringing his tongue to swipe both.   
Kumazo couldn’t hold back, drinking the pre made his body so hot. Even drop made him crave more, his dick was weeping like crazy, and his inner walls were spasming like crazy.   
He thrust his tail faster and faster, and with a flick found his sweet spot. “Ooohhhhhnnnn!” his balls lurched and he exploded all over Jaden’s tail. Six thick spurts splattered the scales. His inner walls squeezed Jaden’s tail, the sensitive tip being squeezed by the velvety insides.   
Jaden came, two streams of semen shot into Kumazo’s mouth. The man was surprised, but swallowed every drop that was pumped into his mouth. The taste was so strange, but had his taste buds going off like fireworks.   
Despite the orgasm his cock was still in a semi hard state. Jaden pulled his tail from his hole, Kumazo whined at the loss, his hole spasming trying to close the void that was left inside.   
Jaden shows his strength, coiling his tail around the man’s abs, lifting him up and putting him in the doggy style position. He shifted behind him, both of Jaden’s cock still fully erect.   
Kumazo reached back and spread his cheeks. “Please both cocks stuff me!” Jaden is surprised but smiles. ‘Like father like son.’ he lines up both cocks, the twins kiss his hole. Kumazo smirks. “Yes yes give it to me!”   
Jaden thrusts in, thanks to his prep with his tail, his ass swallows both dicks at once. “Ohhh yes!” inches by glorious inches Kumazo took both cocks at once. He moaned, his cock hardening and twitching like crazy.  
The friction of two cocks sliding inside made the older male’s body tremble. He wanted to bury them deep into his ass, but Jaden held him firm. He was drooling by the time he was halfway stuffed, and he still had many more inches to go.   
By the time Jaden stuffed him balls deep, he came again. Kumazo’s semen splattered the ground. “So full!” he moaned. He’d never been stuffed so wide and deep before, Jaden’s pre soaked his insides, making them hot and tingly.   
Jaden started moving, and Kumazo panted and moaned, his cock rising back to full mass from the friction. His long girthy cock bounced as Jaden fucked him faster and harder. The steady smack smack, of Jaden’s pelvis against Kumazo’s toned ass. His cheeks gained a healthy red glow to them.   
The man hole spasmed around the twin rods, cock twitching in joy. After two orgasms, the third came quickly, his balls lurched and his semen spilled on the ground.   
Despite his clenching heat Jaden kept fucking him, pounding away, one cock hitting his prostate again and again. Both dicks rubbing and nudging his inner walls. “Fuck!” he was panting, tongue hanging out of his mouth.   
He wasn’t allowed to get soft, the several jabs to his sweet spot keeping his cock erect. With his male partners in the past he was lucky to get two orgasms, but he was well on the edge of a fourth. “Ahhhh!” he cried out as his orgasm hit, eyes rolling up as his penis spills the last of his seed.   
Jaden let out a moan, and found his own release. Twin streams pumping into Kumazo’s ass, with such force, ramming his sweet spot, and pelting his inner walls. His cock twitched in a dry orgasm and he passed out into a deep sleep.   
He pulled out of Kumazo, and coiled him up in his coils. “So this is a father huh?” he pet the man’s head. He looked a lot nicer after 5 orgasms. Jaden knew he could use his powers, and make Chumley’s dad leave, but it wouldn’t be right. This was Chumley’s fight to fight.   
Jaden used his power on the man’s deck, leaving some protection for him. Jaden cleaned him up, and dressed him before returning to the red dorm.   
When Kumazo came to he felt oddly at ease. “Man that was a strange dream.” he says, blushing as images of the events flashed in his mind. His morning wood was certainly excited. He took the soreness of his rear as for falling asleep under a tree. He had a light headache but he’d be fine for the duel later.   
-x-  
Chumley was super nervous for his duel with his father. Jaden got up and went over to him. He grabbed the boy and pinned him against the door. “I got you.” Jaden says. “Wha?” He undoes his pants and lowers his boxers. Pulling out the boy’s dick he swallows it down. “Ohh!” he moans.   
Kumazo made it back to the dorm, just in time to hear the moans. “Ohh Jaden ohhh!” Jaden mouths him back and forth, slurping and sucking his thick length. His tongue teases the underside, flicking back and forth along his shaft. Syrus watched the scene smiling, playing with his cock as he watched Jaden service him. It reminded him of his own stage fright and Jaden helping him.   
He gasped and moaned, trembling as his lust built higher and higher. “Oh ahhhhnnn!” he cried out as he came into Jaden’s mouth.   
‘Heh that’s my boy.’ Kumazo thought.   
-x-  
Chumley stood facing his father Kumazo. Both were barefoot, duel disks ready and decks shuffled. Banner, Syrus and Jaden sat on the sidelines. “This is it…” Jaden says. “Pay close attention students, this is a rare opportunity to see a pro in action.” Banner states.

“I hope your ready Chumley.” He says drawing 5 cards. “I'm ready...I hope…” he draws his 5.

“You can do this Chumley!” Syrus cheers. “You got this Chumley.” Jaden came up and gave him a good luck kiss. Chumley blushed and felt all tingly.

“Alright my move!”

Chumley 4000 Kumazo 4000

Chumley scanned his hand. “I’ll start by setting a monster face down. Then I play a face down.” He ends his turn.

Jaden and Syrus smiled. Chumley had learned a lot during their training. They just hoped he was ready to use the new cards they gave him.

“My move!” His father says. “I summon Dizzy Tiger!” A large bara anthro tiger appeared on the field. The smell of booze filled the room. “Now attack!” He threw a cat punch.

“Ha you caused my monster to flip.” the face down was Des Koala. Its flip effect dealt damage to the opponent based on the number of cards in their hand. However the effect didn't trigger. “Huh what happened?” since Dizzy Tiger’s ATK was the same as Des Koala’s DEF he was able to survive the cat fist.

“Don't be so naive. Dizzy Tiger also has an effect. He negates the effects of face down flip effect monsters that he attacks.” He laughed. “I end my turn.” He says and Chumley acted.

“That's why I have this, Book of Moon!” He revealed his face down. Flipping Des Koala back down. Kumazo was surprised. “I know how strong you are dad, so I'm not holding back.”

Jaden smiled. That was one of the cards he gave him.

Kumazo already ended his turn, he had 5 cards in his hand. Chumley drew his card. “First I flip summon my Des Koala!” his effect activated. Kumazo’s cards created eucalyptus leaves, Des Koala hit him with 5. “Now you take 400 points for each card in your hand.”

Kumazo 2000

“Now I activate the spell card Double Summon. This gives me 2 normal summons this turn.” Using this he summoned another Des Koala, only to sacrifice both of them and summoned Big Koala. The large blue koala appeared on the field, 2700 ATK. “Go Big Koala!”

Big Koala palm thrusted Dizzy Tiger and destroyed him.

Kumazo 1100

“Yes go Chumley!” Syrus cheered. “Keep it up Chumley!” Jaden shouted.

“It's not over yet,” Banner says. Sure enough it was Kumazo’s turn. He drew…

“I summon Dizzy Angel!” A blonde male in a white suit, holding a sake bottle appeared on the field.

“Oh great another drunkard.” Chumley says pinching his nose. “I'm not drunk yet little bro!” He heard Dizzy Angel’s voice. Jaden heard it to. ‘Interesting.’ He thinks.

“Next I play Flipping the Table.” The field changed so the monsters were on a giant table. “That's not all Chumley I play three Bottles of Sake.” 3 sake bottles appeared on the field.

“Ohh party party.” Dizzy Angel says.

“Next I activate the effect of Flipping the table.” He grabbed the table and flipped it high into the air. Big Koala and the 3 Sake Bottles were destroyed.

“Noo my big Koala!” He gasped. The 3 sake bottles release a sake mist. “Gah it reeks.”

“You take damage for each Sake Bottle destroyed, 500 each!”

Chumley 2500

“Aww man where did the sake go?” Dizzy Angel was searching for his lost sake. “Wait why is he still here?”

“Dizzy Angel can't be destroyed by the effect of Flipping the Table.” He went to battle phase and Dizzy Angel blasted Chumley. “You see Chumley, no matter how powerful a monster you summon one flip of the table sends them flying.”

Chumley 700

“Grr, don’t think you can fool me, I know the secret of Flipping the Table. I am your son after all. Once you use it you can’t summon a monster, and you used up all your sake bottles!” he points at Kumazo.   
“He’s right!” It was Kumazo’s turn to laugh. He made Syrus eep and hide behind Jaden.   
“You shouldn’t underestimate me, to end my turn I activate the spell card Restock! It allows me to add two Sake spell cards to my hand.” the cards return to his hand.   
“Two of them?! That means...” Chumley felt his father’s pressure and his nerves began to take hold.   
“Chumley!” the boy looked to Jaden. “Calm down, you can do this. One card can change an entire duel, you just have to draw it.” Chumley nodded.   
“Alright my move!” he draws a card. “This is it!” Kumazo raised a brow. “Dad, this deck...this deck has grown strong thanks to Jaden and Syrus, they’ve inspired me, help me train, and stand by me! So I’m not leaving them!”   
“I activate Silent Doom!” this revives Big Koala in defense mode. “Next I activate Polymerization to fuse Big Koala, and Des Kangeroo.”   
‘You didn’t give up Chumley, and you didn’t run away.’ he thought. Master of Oz was summoned in attack mode: 4200 ATK. He heard the cards the others gave him, Syrus giving him Des Kangaroo and the Poly, and Jaden gave him the Book of Moon, Double Summon, and Master of Oz. ‘I’m proud of you.’   
The fusion monster blasted Dizzy Angel. 

Kumazo 0000

Jaden and Syrus rushed Chumley and hugged him. “You did it, you did it!” He lost, yet seeing the trio together, he was happy. “Chumley you have really grown.”   
“Thanks dad.” he says, brushing away tears of joy. “You gotta tell me son, what do you see in that string bean?” he says pointing to Jaden.   
“Dad!” he sighs. “Well Jaden is really sweet and kind. He’s a skilled duelist and...” His father nudges him. “Oh believe it or not Jaden has 2 cocks.”   
“Two Cocks!” he gasps looking at Jaden. His dream flashes in his mind, and his cock twitches. “Well looks like you lucked out.” he hugs his son. “I’ll be rooting for you Chumley, keep following your path.”  
The man leaves, and the boys wave him off. “Hey Jaden, do you think you can bring my dad into the harem. I think he’d stop being lonely.”  
“No, he’s not mine, but don’t worry I don’t think he’s gonna be alone anymore.” Chumley didn’t know what Jaden meant but he believed him.   
-x-  
When Kumazo made it home, his deck glowed two duel spirits being conjured. One being Dizzy Angel, the other being Dizzy Tiger. “What on earth?!” he gasped.   
“You can thank the guardian of the red dorm for this, he gave us some power so now we can be with you.” Dizzy Angel says. They revealed what they meant, revealing their very large 18 inch cocks, Dizzy Tiger being thicker.   
“So it wasn’t a dream?” He puts the dots together and Jaden’s illusion fell apart. “Chumley you certainly found an interesting guy after all. I wish you all the best.” he got on his knees. “Come here guys we have fun to have.”   
Kumazo later found himself being spit roasted between the two monsters. Dizzy Tiger was pounding away at his plump ass, ‘So full, so thick!’ he thought, while he had Dizzy Angel in his mouth, his nose buried in the blonde pubes. ‘Smells so good!’   
Jaden’s semen helped change his body, making taking monster cock easy. The two fucked him to oblivion. After having a couple orgasms, and drinking Dizzy Angel’s semen, and getting stuffed with Dizzy Tiger’s, they switched and the games continued.   
After several rounds, it was time for clean up. Dizzy Angel seemed to think his dick was a sake bottle with the level of suction and worship he gave to it. Dizzy Tiger spread his ass cheeks and began to lap at the cum filled hole. “This is bliss!” he moans.   
Kumazo gave up the one night stand bar hopping. His monsters were able to return again and again so long as they fed on his semen. The man’s seed fueling the power Jaden left them.   
To be continued


	10. Double Duel Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Jaden x 2 - 11 inches soft – 12 Hard

Syrus 5 inches uncut

Chumley 4 inches soft - 6 inches hard – 4 fingers thick

-x-

Chapter 10 Double Duel Double Trouble

Crowler was not a happy camper. Since the new additions to the red dorm, the red duelists were happier. ‘Everywhere I look is slackers slackers slackers, they litter my campus like vermin. Lousy duelists ruining my academy, but the worst yet is that Jaden Yuki.’ he growls, his dark look sends the duelists in red running scared. ‘Obelisk blues are the elite, I will not have it, the reputation ruined any longer!’

“That Slifer Slacker has made a fool of me long enough!” he shouted. “Hahaha, but soon he will pay for it. With what I have planned, that slacker will look like a fool and be out of this academy for good.”

“Dr. Crowler,” the blonde flinched but was relieved seeing it was only Chazz. “Ah, Chazz, how can I help you?”

“Put me in the tag duel against Jaden and Syrus, I want to send that slacker packing.” Crowler chuckled. “You?” he asked. “Yes I know I can beat him, this time for sure!”

“Sorry, not this time, I’m taking no chances, so you’ll be sitting this duel out.” the boy gasped. “Don’t get me wrong, your skills are admirable, but if Jaden Yuki loses this duel he’ll be expelled. Once and for all!” he turned away from Chazz. “That’s why he’ll be facing the greatest Tag Duelists in the world.”

-x-

Syrus and Chumley were panting, both of them were riding Jaden’s dicks, there butts rubbing against each other. “Ohh Jaden, so good!” Syrus moaned, Chumley was at a loss for words, sticking to panting and drooling.

Jaden has his feet planted firmly, bucking his hips to drive the two wild. “Both of you, touch yourselves, cum for me!” They obeyed reaching down, to pump their weeping cocks. Their releases came, and their holes clamped tight on the twin dicks. Cum flew through the air, and Jaden let a moan of his own slip and he came hard, both dicks twitching and pumping full their respective boy.

The two collapsed into Jaden’s waiting arms, and Jaden pulled out of their tight holes. Their holes were left gaping, their insides glistening with cum. As their holes twitched, and tried to close up, cum leaked out and ran down their legs. “I hope this isn’t the last time we get to do this together.” Syrus says.

“Hey enough of that,” Jaden playfully slaps Syrus on the behind. “We got this Syrus.” he says and gives the boy a kiss on the forehead.

“I’m worried, you know Crowler is gonna pull a dirty trick.” Jaden rubs his back. “It’ll be fine. Let’s go get cleaned up.” The trio showered, with Jaden helping clean out the two before heading to the hot springs.

After a nice long soak, they got a surprise from the red dorm students. “What are you guys doing here?” The trio were in robes, as the red students gathered in pajamas outside Jaden’s room. “Please you have to stay at duel academy.”

“Ever since you showed up, I feel proud to be a red.”

“The hot springs are so amazing.”

“And with our new dueling field we’re able to practice more.”

“If you get expelled things will just go back to the way they were.”

Each of them offered their best cards. “They may not be much, but you can have our best cards.”

“Thanks guys, but your support is more than enough.” Jaden says with a smile. “We’ve been working hard, we aren’t going anywhere.” he gave them a thumbs up. “But keep cheering for us!”

It was true, both Jaden’s deck was built to support lamias, and Syrus’ deck was built to support the machines and roid monsters. It took a lot to work their decks to support each other.

The duelists turned in. Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley sharing a bed. Tomorrow was the big duel and it was gonna be intense…

-x-

Syrus spent the rest of the morning trying to pump himself up. ‘I believe in myself, I believe in myself.’ he chanted over and over

Chumley hugged them both. “Good luck you two, give it your all.”

They went to the Obelisk arena. “We are here for the Tag Team Trial, this is a sudden death expulsion duel. Send in the accused!” Jaden and Syrus entered the arena and the crowd went wild.

Every Slifer duelist was cheering for them. “A tad harsh I’d say.” Bastion says. “No joke,” Bastion turned. “Huh?” he spotted Alexis behind him. “You’re Bastion Misawa, a friend of Jaden’s?”

“I suppose you could say that.” She sat next to him. “And you’re Alexis Rhodes yes?” she nodded. “Yeah, and I’m also why they are in this mess.” She was worried and she should be. Rumor had it Crowler hired professionals to duel them.

Chazz was pissed, he wanted to be the one to take them down. “It’s fine so long as someone does it.” Zane was also watching and Syrus took a few breaths chanting his mantra.

“Allow me to introduce the opponents, the Paradox Brothers.” two bald men, one dressed in orange, the other in green came spinning onto the scene, they did flips and spins before landing and striking an epic pose. The audience gasped. These two were dueling legends, who worked for Pegasus himself. The last person they dueled was the King of Games himself.

Syrus was getting nervous again, as the two smirked down at them. “These guys are dueling mercenaries this is hardly fair.”

“I think that’s Crowler’s point, I’d estimate Jaden’s chances of winning 50 to 1.” Bastion explains.

“We didn’t come to stand around and talk, we came...to destroy you.” The paradox brothers spoke in sync at the end...it was kinda creepy. Crowler chuckled. ‘You’re scared, you’re scare aren’t you.’

“Crowler!” Chancellor Sheppard spoke up. “Don’t you think this is a bit much?!”

“No, not at all, Jaden and Syrus broke a big time rule so they deserve big time opponents.” he smiled. “Besides the brothers came all this way we couldn’t possibly send them back now.”

“Why should that matter, you are paying for their travel cost.” Crowler flinched. “Jaden, I’ll leave it up to you.”

“I’m so excited,” he grinned. “I can’t believe we get to face duelists who fought against the King of Games!” Crowler made an annoyed face.

“Right…Anyway let’s get on with the duel, there will be no sharing of strategies, the only cards that can be shared are the ones on the field. Duel!”

Both sides draw their cards.

Jaden and Syrus: 8000

Paradox Brothers: 8000

“I’ll go first.” Syrus says. “I’ll summon Towroid.” A tow truck roid monster appeared on the field. “And since he was summoned to the field I draw 1 card.” he set 1 and ended his turn.

Towroid 4 Stars Earth ATK: 1500

“I’ll show you a real monster, I summon Jirai Gumo.” The giant spider like creature was summoned with 2200 ATK.

“My move,” Jaden says, he draws. “I activate the spell card Double Summon, this lets me summon two monsters instead of one this turn. So I summon Lamia Sister 1 and Lamia Sister 3.” The two lamia sisters appeared on the field.

Lamia Sister 1 and Lamia Sister 3 ATK: 1900

“Their Attack is boosted thanks to Sister 1’s effect but that’s not all I’ll throw down a face down and activate Supply Squad and end my turn. Which triggers Sister 3’s effect.” Lamia Sister 3 spat poison inflicting 300 points of damage.

Paradox Brothers: 7700

“You may have drew first blood, but you shall still fall.” Dox summons Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode : 1700. Then he plays the spell card Tribute Doll, using it’s effect to tribute Para’s Jirai Humo, and special summons Kazejin in Attack mode : 2400. Before he ends his turn he activates Dark Designator on his brother, declaring Sanga of Thunder, the monster gets added into his hand.

‘Okay monster countdown, Dox is rocking 2 monsters, one 7 star monster I’ve never seen before. Sy has his little roid dude, and I got two sisters on the field.’

‘Okay, Para has no monsters, but with a shared field he can use those two to defend him.’ he didn’t know Kazejin’s effect, but he had to do something. “I summon Tugroid!” the tugboat roid monster appeared on the field.

Tugroid 4 Star Water : ATK 1700

Thanks to Lamia Sister 1’s effect Tugroid got a boost being a Water type. ATK 2100

“Since he was summoned successfully I get to draw two cards, and so long as this card is on the field during my draw phase I draw 2 cards instead of 1.” he says. He draws his two cards. “Alright, I activate the spell card Roid Rush!”

On the turn this card is activated all cut the ATK in half of all Roid monsters and attack directly.

Towroid: 750 Tugroid: 1050

“Go attack Para directly!” Para used Kazejin’s effect to negate Tugroid’s attack, but Towroid hit home.

Paradox Brothers : 6950

“I set 1 card and end my turn.” Towroid’s and Tugroid’s ATK went back to normal. Syrus was a little bummed his move didn’t work out all the way.

“Don’t worry Sy, your doing great.” Jaden gives him a thumbs up.

“Little Slifer’s think they are tough?”

“We’ll show them, who has the right stuff!” It was Para’s turn and he used monster reborn to bring back Jirai Gumo, but he didn’t hang around for long as the next card was another Tribute Doll. “I sacrifice Jirai Gumo to special summon Suijin.”

“Another level 7 monster?!” the two gasp. “Not again!” Syrus looks scared.

“My turn is not over yet! He looks to his brother, may I brother?” he nods. Kaiser was sacrificed to summon Sanga. “Now with all three guardians on the field I can tribute them to special summon the mighty Gate Guardian!”

Gate Guardian 3750 ATK

“Now I place those odds at 500 to 1.” Bastion states.

“I use the spell card Double Attack!” It was a card similar to Double Summon yet it allowed monsters on the field to attack twice this turn. “Go Gate Guardian attack the roid monsters.”

It was clear Para was looking for payback. Gateguardian blasted Tugroid first. The poor machine didn’t stand a chance.

Jaden and Syrus: 6850

“Now again!” Towroid got blasted.

Jaden and Syrus 4400

“You two think you had a shot.”

“But you against our Guardian, you are not so hot!”

Syrus had mystic space typhoon on the field, it was a bluff which didn’t pay off. ‘Jaden must think he has the worst luck in dueling partners.’ he looked and Jaden looked mad.

“How dare you attack Syrus!” Jaden hissed. In truth the better strategy was to destroy Jaden’s lamias since one created an ATK boost, and the other dealt battle damage. In fact if Para had attacked Jaden they would have taken more damage.

“This isn’t a duel it’s target practice for the paradox brothers, and Sy’s the bulls-eye.”

“Syrus surprised them with that move, but against such a beast his monsters couldn’t stand up to them. He’ll need to play smart against that monster.” Alexis says. “Jaden’s good but he’s not good enough to handle both brothers by himself.”

Crowler however saw it differently. ‘These two are dueling perfectly, after all in tag duel once you destroy the weakest link, the whole chain falls apart. They figured out the weakest link is, little Syrus!’

“Not so fast Paradox Brothers, since we share a field and you destroyed Sy’s monsters, Supply Squad activates, allowing me to draw two cards.” he draws two. “Stay strong Sy this isn’t over.”

“We aren’t scared of his little toys or your snake beast.”

“Our Gate Guardian will have a them for a mighty feast.”

“You are about to learn a hard lesson lamia’s always strike the hardest when you attack what’s precious to them.” Jaden draws and he activates a trap. “I activate balanced summon, this card lets me summon a monster, and if my tag partner has a monster with the same ATK points he’s allowed to special summon it from his hand or deck. The monster I summon is Lamia’s Little Sister #3.” the little sister joined the fray, original ATK 800.

“Thanks to his trap I special summon Submarineroid in defense mode.” The Water type machine got a boost thanks to Lamia Sister #1.

Lamia Little Sister 3 : ATK/DEF Boosted 1200 ATK/2400 DEF

Submarineroid ATK/ DEF Boosted 1200 ATK/ 2200 DEF

“First I’ll switch the big sisters into defense mode.” Lamia sister 1 and 3, DEF: 2000. “Next I attack directly with Lamia Little Sister 3’s special ability.” she zipped past the Gate Guardian and smacked Para with her tail. “Now her effect takes places after the battle she switches to Defense mode.”

Paradox Brothers: 5750

“Our life points.” they gasp.

“I’ll set two cards and call it a turn.” When he ended his turn, Lamia Sister 3’s effect activated, and the Paradox brother’s took more damage. “You guys might have a big monster on the field, but you know what they say the bigger they are the harder they fall.”

Paradox Brothers 5450

“You think you can hide in defense, think again!” Dox drew. “I activate an equip spell, Fairy Meteor Crush, and equip it to Gate Guardian.”

“Not so fast I activate, Mystical Space Typhoon!” Syrus says and revealed his face down.

“Right into my trap, foolish boy did you think you can win ha!” Para revealed his face down Judgment of Anubis, he discarded one card to activate it.

“You guys should have been more worried about me, I reveal my own face down, Trap Jammer!” Jaden discarded the last card in his hand, negating Para’s trap, and allowing Syrus to destroy Fairy Meteor Crush.

Dox chuckled. “All that effort, and you think you’ve won, one hand empty and soon your life points will suffer. I activate Emergency Equipment Supply, I can activate this card when an Equip Spell has been destroyed by card effect, if my partner’s deck has the same card he is allowed to play it now.”

“Oh no!” Para smirked. “Indeed I have, he played Fairy Meteor Crush and equipped it to Gate Guardian.” This wasn’t good, now it didn’t matter if their monsters were in attack or defense.

“Now to end my turn I summon Defense Wall, so long as it’s face up in defense mode you cannot target another monster for battle except it.” the two strike a pose. “Your backs are to the wall.”

“One by one your monsters shall fall!”

Crowler looked like he was almost orgasming at the duel. “The Gate Guardian on Offense and that wall on Defense? It’s almost flawless!” Alexis was worried.

“What are you waiting for make your move.”

Syrus flinched. “At this point a miracle.” he drew. “I summon Cycroid in defense mode.” he could feel Jaden looking at him. ‘I know it’s a weak monster, but it’s the best I can do.’

“Now I’ll switch my Submarineroid into attack mode. His effect allows me to attack you directly.” It dove underground and blasted them with 1200 ATK. With Syrus’s turn ended Submarineroid switched into defense mode.

Paradox Brothers : 4250

“You summon a bike, ha!” Para drew. “I activate Spell Recovery, by sending 1 spell from my hand I can bring back another spell from my grave.” He brought back Double Attack. Gate Guardian was allowed to attack twice.

“Now I’ll blast your toys, and with them your life points.”

“Not so fast, I activate the trap card Eye of Intimidation. This card forces you to attack my monsters this turn.” Jaden says revealing his face down.

“Have it your way, Gate Guardian, destroy Lamia Sister 1, and destroy Lamia Little Sister #3.” Gate Guardian attacked, first destroying the first sister, destroying the boost effect. Then little sister took the next hit. Jaden took the brunt of the damage.

Jaden and Syrus : 900

“Your life points are falling!”

“Your game play is appalling.”

“Make your move quit your stalling.” they said in unison.

Syrus looked to Jaden in shock. ‘Oh man, I’m blowing this I knew I should have edited my deck more, this is bad!’ From a distance it appeared Jaden looked upset, but that wasn’t the case.

“This is bad, the Gate Guardian is just too strong.” Alexis says.

“Yes, and while Jaden may have a strategy for fighting the Paradox Brothers, he’s focusing more on protecting Syrus.”

Chazz was laughing. “Finally those Slifer Slackers are getting the beat down they deserve. I can’t wait till they lose and get kicked out of Duel Academy, especially Jaden!” the boys who were sitting with Chazz exchanged looks.

Crowler was having a fit. ‘I’m a genius! I don’t know what plan I like better, getting those fools to go to the abandoned dorm, the expulsion duel, or having the Paradox brothers be their opponents.’ he started laughing.

“Enjoying the boy’s punishment a little too much Crowler?” Crowler tensed. “Oh my no, I’m just laughing because the duel’s nearly done.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Crowler turned back to the stage to see Jaden smirking.

“Syrus, don’t forget never give up until the last card is played.” Thanks to supply squad Jaden got to draw 2 cards for his destroyed monsters, now with his turn he drew again.

“But Jaden, their monster is just too strong, maybe if I surrender, maybe they’ll arrange another duel for you.” Syrus wasn’t liking his hand to much.

“Syrus listen to me, we are going to win!” he states proudly. “In fact you are going to be the one to take down that Gate Guardian.”

“Him, what a joke!”

“Stop it, I’m laughing so hard I might choke.”

“Oh you shouldn’t be laughing at all, Syrus if you play the right cards we are gonna win this match.” Jaden set a face down. “I summon Lamia Basilisk!”

Lamia Basilisk

 

A shy lamia girl with barbs on the tail. She has dark purple scales and black barbs. She has claws of similar design. She wears a visor over her eyes.

 

4 Stars Water

 

Reptile Effect

 

Once per turn activate one of these effects.

 

All monsters on opponent's side of the field are forced into Attack mode and must attack this turn.

All monsters on opponent's side of the field are forced into defense mode. These monsters cannot change their battle position except by card effect.

 

ATK 1700 DEF 2400

The lamia sister was summoned. ‘It’s good to see you sis, now lets help take these guys down.’ Jaden thought seeing the card. “I activate her effect, forcing all of your monsters into defense mode, take a knee!” She used her power and forced Gate Guardian on his knees. DEF 3400

“I’ll call that a turn.”

Dox draws. “I draw and set a card face down.” he ended his turn.

Syrus thought about his brother and Jaden. ‘The difference between using a card and playing it. My brother said it’s not something that can be taught. The change one draw can make.’ he remembered his duels with Chumley lately, Chumley had him beat so he surrendered. For the sake of curiosity he drew the next card to see what he would have gotten. ‘Oh man this changes everything!’ he had said.

“Right, my move!” Syrus drew and his eyes lit up. “Jaden!” he exclaimed. “Go for it Sy!” he gave him a thumbs up.

“I summon Drilloid!” the machine monster appeared 1600/1600 ATK/DEF.

“So what you just summoned another weak toy.” Para says

“He’s not weak especially with his special ability. If he attacks a monster in defense mode it’s destroyed.” he smiles. “But first, I activate the spell card Safety Siren!” A light flashed around them and their life points increased for each roid monster on the field. He switched Submarineroid into attack mode.

Jaden and Syrus: 2100

“First I’ll attack with Submarineroid.” the torpedo fired and hit Dox.

Paradox Brothers: 3450

“Now Drilloid attack Gate Guardian!”

“Did you forget, my Wall takes on all monster attacks.” the wall took the hit and it shattered.

Jaden and Syrus: 1600

“A valiant effort, but it seems it didn’t work.” Bastion says.

Syrus smiles. “Now before I end my turn I activate Shield Crush!” the spell blasted the Gate Guardian and destroyed him. Jaws dropped, and eyes went wide. He ended his turn, and Submarineroid switched into defense mode.

It seems things were better, but the smirk on Para’s face held dark intentions. “For destroying our guardian...we should...thank you!”

“Ehh?!” Syrus gasped.

“I activate the Dark Element.” he paid half his life points.

Paradox Brothers: 1725

A monster that rivaled the Gate Guardian in size but dwarfed him in power. “Not only is he stronger, this monster cannot be beat in battle!” he says.

Dark Guardian 3800 ATK

“Can’t be destroyed by battle and it has that attack power!” Bastion gasped.

“Now go destroy his Drilloid, and end this duel!” he shouts. The monster releases a wave of darkness.

“I activate my trap.” he revealed his face down. “Magnet Steering Wheel.” The card forced his monster’s attack to hit Submarineroid. The monster got blasted but their life points were spared.

“Nice play Sy!” Jaden says. The bluentte blushed.

“You won’t think so, I activate Curse of Guard!” his spell card forced the remaining defense monsters into attack mode. “Next I activate, Gate of Darkness, you choose one of your monsters to return to your deck, and we gain life points based on their ATK.” He picked Lamia Sister 3. It sent Jaden’s monster back to the deck and their life points increased.

Paradox Brothers : 3225

He ended his turn and it was up to Jaden. Since his monster wasn’t destroyed Supply Squad didn’t work, but he got a card from Submarineroid. “I activate Dark Designator.” he targeted Syrus. “I choose Tankroid.”

Syrus added the monster to his hand. It was Syrus’ only non fusion 7 star monster.

Tankroid 7 Stars Dark Machine/Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle randomly destroy a card in your opponent’s hand.

ATK 2400 DEF 2500

It was Dox’s turn, he drew. “I activate Magical Neutralizer, this destroys all face up spell cards on the opponent’s side of the field.” the spell destroyed Jaden and Syrus’ continuous spells. “Now you can’t boost you pitiful life points.”

“Now I activate my own spell, Shared Beast, this allows me to attack with Dark Guardian on my turn!” he had the beast attack.

“I activate my Negate Attack!” Jaden activated his last face down, and stopped the attack. It was all on Syrus now.

“Make your last move and prepare to lose!” Para says. Planning to finish this on his next turn. Thanks to his continuous spell, their monsters couldn’t be put into defense.

Syrus tried to calm himself. ‘This is it, everything we have together, our life at duel academy.’ His heart was racing.

“Syrus!” Jaden’s call snapped him out of it. “Listen, no matter what happens, what matters is we dueled our best and I’m happy you are my partner.” he says.

The boy wipes away some tears. ‘It’s not over! It’s not over till the last card is played!’ he drew. “I sacrifice Cycroid and Drilloid to summon Tankroid!”

“A powerful monster, but it does not compare to ours.”

“I’m not done,” he looks to Jaden. “Care to spare a monster?”

“All yours Sy,” he activated Power Bond. “My power bond allows me to fuse my Tankroid with Lamia Basilisk.” The two joined, and the new fusion monster appeared on the field. “Lamia Tank!” Basilisk was riding on the tank, his rocket launcher hands attached to her shoulders, the nose like cannon jutting out, and the wheels and guards held her up.

Lamia Tank 8 Stars Water Machine/Fusion/Effect

(Lamia 4 Stars or Higher + Tankroid)

This card gains the combined of Tankroid and the Lamia monster used in the fusion. When this card destroys a monster by battle randomly destroy a card in your opponent’s hand. This card gains the additional effects of the lamia monster used to fuse.

ATK ???? DEF ????

The 2400 ATK combined with the 1700 ATK of Basilisk to make 4100 and not only that, thanks to power bond the ATK doubled making 8200.

“I won’t let you attack,” Dox says. “I activate my face down, Dark Terror. Thanks to this card’s effect your monster cannot attack this turn.” The brothers smirked thinking they won.

“Sorry but our monster doesn’t have to attack, Basilisk has another ability, using this ability your monster must attack this turn.” Raising their eye covering, her special gaze, made Dark Guardian roar.

“No Dark Guardian stop.” The monster couldn’t stop, he had to attack the fusion as he would have to attack Basilisk. It attacked and Lamia Tank fired, blasting him away and while he survived, the Brother’s life points did not…

Paradox Brothers: 0

The arena was filled with the sounds of cheers. They had won!

To be continued


	11. Baseball and Blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Lamia Duelist   
Jaden x 2 - 11 inches soft – 12 Hard  
Syrus 5 inches uncut  
Chumley 4 inches soft - 6 inches hard – 4 fingers thick  
Chap 11   
Jaden and Syrus’ win over the Paradox Brothers was a big upset...for Crowler. All his planning, all his hard work, thrown out the window. The Slifer students couldn’t be happier. Despite their win, this was still a punishment duel, and the boys had to fill out two essays about what they learned from all this.   
It sucked...but at least they weren’t expelled. The boys were so happy, they were getting to stay together. ‘Not bad,’ Zane thinks. ‘Grr, what’s it gonna take to get rid of these losers!’ Chazz thinks. ‘My my, Jaden truly is impressive.’ Bastion blushed at the thought.   
Bastion watched as Jaden hugged a crying Syrus. Their embrace looked quite intimate, he couldn’t help a strange feeling bubbling in his chest. He hasn’t forgotten anything he’s seen of Jaden. The boy had been on his mind a lot lately.   
While Ra and Slifer students were impressed with Jaden’s victory while Obelisk students were still mocking his victory. He wasn’t blind he could see the issues with the system, but it was normal for the most skilled duelists to succeed right?  
-x-  
Duel Academy was a well rounded school, offering sports classes, such as Baseball and Tennis. Miss Fontaine was acting gym teacher, she believed not only did sports help keep the students healthy, as well as teach them about being competitive and the fun of a game. Playing these sports helped teach strategy, thinking on your feet, and to deal with pressure.   
It was Slifer vs Ra students, and the Slifers were up to bat. Jaden was new to sports, but he was getting the hang of it. The Slifer students were cheering for Jaden. With the bases loaded he was planning to get a home run to give his team the lead. Bastion showed up. “Sorry I’m late I was deep into some deck construction and lost track of time.” They had a pitcher change. “So you finally showed up Bastion. I was hoping to face you.” Jaden says with a smile.   
Bastion blushed. “Likewise, I hope you can handle my pitches.” he gets on the pitcher’s mound.   
“Bring it on Bastion,” Jaden says. “I always bring it on, get ready for some heat Jaden!” he gives a pitch and he manages to get two strikes on Jaden. ‘He’s good!’ the brunette smirks.   
“You can do it Jaden!” Syrus cheers, the other red students joined in and cheered. “Jaden! Jaden!”   
“I’m on it!” he says, and keeps his eyes on Bastion. The Ra duelist shivers feeling Jaden’s pressure, but he doesn’t back down. ‘Let’s see how he handle’s this pitch.’ Bastion throws a fast ball, but Jaden was ready. His pupils become slits and despite the heat Bastion put on the ball, it might as well have been going in slow motion. Jaden hits it and sent it flying. That got them the lead, but it wasn’t over yet. Bastion’s team got a few more points, then it was Jaden’s turn to pitch. He walked the first few batters so he could pitch against Bastion.   
“You walked 3 batters just so you could challenge Bastion?” Syrus could see that Jaden was itching to face him. “I want to face him, that last match was close.” Jaden thought it was pretty slick, so they kept going. “I hope your ready Bastion.”   
“Give me your best Jaden, I don’t want to hear any excuses when I wallop it out of the ballpark!”   
“Game on!” Jaden says. “Game over soon!” Bastion counters. Jaden was able to get two strikes on Bastion. ‘He’s good!’ Bastion thinks. ‘But my calculations will win.’ He was right, as Jaden’s ball came soaring over the plate Bastion managed to hit it and sent it flying.  
-x-  
Crowler was fuming. ‘Chazz couldn’t beat Jaden, the Paradox Brothers couldn’t beat Jaden, I need someone who can beat...’ Wham! The baseball came flying and hit Crowler right in the face. The force sent him flying into sports equipment.   
“Hey, sorry about that!” Jaden and Syrus rushed over to see what happened, only to see Crowler in a mess of sports equipment. “Uh, heads up?”   
“You!” Crowler screamed. “Of course it’s you! Who else could cause me such pain.”   
“Now that’s keeping your eye on the ball.” Syrus says, and Crowler glares at him. “You two!” Crowler was about to scream at them. “Are you alright?” Jaden asked.  
“It was my fault!” Bastion came running. “Bastion?” Crowler clasped his hands together. ‘Of course, I was looking for a way to get rid of Jaden, and it hits me right in the face. He is known as the top academic student, he got the best scores in both the written and the duel exam.’ he chuckles. ‘He could certainly replace Chazz.’   
“Dr. Crowler my apologies.” he says, giving a polite bow. “No no no, it’s alright. The academy is tolerant towards its high chievers. I’ve been meaning to talk to you, and it seems fate works in mysterious ways. I think I’ve found my perfect protege.” Bastion wasn’t sure how to take that, he remembered Alexis telling him how Jaden and Syrus were at the abandoned dorm to help her.  
Jaden didn’t like this either, Crowler saw them. “Why are you still here, haven’t you caused enough trouble, shoo shoo!” he shouted. Jaden and Syrus ran off. “Nice hit Bastion, looks like it’s a draw.” he says as he dashed off with Syrus.   
“Forget about those two, Slifer slackers.” he smirks. “It’s time you started associating with people more your class, don’t you think?” he gets in close. ‘My class?’ Bastion thinks. “It’s time you start consorting with me!”   
-x-   
Chazz sat down in his seat. “Hey drink and message now!” Chazz was certainly in high spirits today, flaunting his arrogance. “What’s with him?” a bunch of blue students start muttering about Chazz. “Who does he think he is?”   
“Get it yourself!”   
“What?!” Chazz snaps.   
“Guess he doesn’t know.”   
“What’s going on?” Chazz snaps. “Know what?”   
“Chazz where are you sitting?” another blue student steps up.   
“My seat.” he counters. “This isn’t your seat anymore. Now move!”   
“What are you talking about?” he points to where his name was supposed to be, only for a sign to be over his name saying empty seat. “But...this is my seat, this has to be a mistake.”   
“You were moved over there.” he says pointing to the area where most of the Ra and Slifer students were placed at. “Over there with those losers and slackers?” Crowler entered the room. “Dr. Crowler, tell them, tell everyone this is a mistake.” he stands up. “I belong up here!”   
“But you don’t, you lost to a Slifer Red student!” he yelled. “So tomorrow you will duel Ra’s Bastion Misawa, you win you keep your place, lose and the two of you will switch dorms!”   
“You mean...I’d become...a Ra Yellow duelist?”   
“Yes, now if only you can duel as well as you listen.” the class began to laugh. Just the thought of a demotion gripped Chazz with such terror, he ran from the room. The laughter seemed to echo around Chazz, and he ran faster and faster. “I won’t be a Ra!”   
-x-Back with Jaden, Syrus and Bastion-x-  
The boys got changed, and once again Jaden was showing off his twin dicks. Bastion felt his manhood twitch at the sight. He knew it was possible, but the sight of the two perfectly symmetrical dicks in person was arousing. Much to his shock Syrus was also letting it all hang out. ‘What’s gotten into him, he was so shy before?’   
“That was a good game, though it ended in a draw!” Jaden says drying off from his shower. “Yeah, but you and Bastion were amazing!” Syrus says, the boy notices Bastion’s reaction to their nakedness. Bastion quickly stuffs his semi hard cock into his underwear and goes to pull up his pants.   
Syrus leans close to Jaden and whispers. “Hey Jaden, I think Bastion likes you?”   
“You think?” Jaden whispers back. Bastion keeps stealing glances at the two as he gets dressed. “I’ll admit, he has my interest. Would it be okay to court him if the chance comes?”   
“Sure, he seems like a nice guy.” the two smile, before getting dressed themselves. Bastion brought them to his dorm.   
“Say Bastion, how’d you get so good at Baseball?” Jaden asked.   
“I play like I duel with formulas.” he showed his bat had equations written on it. “Even the pitches I threw were all varied throws I figured out through calculations.” he says. “I feel that science, statistics, geometry, they play a role in everything we do in life.”   
“Wow,” Jaden smirks. “Well I know one thing that formulas can’t solve, love.” Bastion blushes as Jaden grins.   
He coughs. “Ahem quite.” he shakes off the blush. “I will admit your skills were quite impressive.” Syrus looks between the two and chuckled.   
“So Bastion, do you have a formula for everything?” It was Bastion’s turn to chuckle. He takes them to his room and the two gasp. The room was certainly nicer than the ones Slifer students got, Bastion had his own private bathroom, closet, bed, dresser, even a tea set. That wasn’t what shocked them though, the room was wall to wall formulas, even the ceiling had formulas on it.   
“This is my lab, my workshop, my dorm room.” he pointed to each wall explaining what each formula was for, traps, magic, ect. “You get the idea.” he sets his stuff down. “Most of these I’ve memorized, and as you can see I’ve run out of room, so...”  
“So what?” they say together.   
“So, mind helping?” he shows them paint and brushes. “Sure!” the boys are working hard clearing the formulas off the wall. Though one dropped paint brush turned into a paint war. Jaden dropped the paint brush, and Syrus tried to get him back, which Jaden dodged and Bastion got a face full of paint. To which he got Jaden with a splat. The boys laughed, and began playing around, fencing each other with paint brushes.   
Bastion treated them a meal, a fancy meal at that. “So what did Crowler want with you?” they start eating.   
“Ah, right it was about a dorm change test.”   
“So you’ll be going to Obelisk Blue.” Jaden says. “So that’s why you were cleaning up your dorm.” Bastion scratched the back of his head. “Well you could say that. It’s not official or anything...” he says, the boys smile at him. “That’s awesome!” Syrus says with a big grin. “You deserve it Bastion.” Jaden adds.   
“Again you flatter me,” he says.   
“It’s true, I saw your duel at the entrance exam. You were amazing. You’ll totally pass the test and become an Obelisk.” Jaden was truly honest, he knew Bastion’s skills. While he didn’t approve of the system he knew being in Obelisk was considered a high honor.   
“And we can say we knew you when.” they say together and dig in. Bastion stares at Jaden. “Well, Thank you.” he felt his heart flutter a bit.   
After a good meal, they finished cleaning and moving Bastion’s stuff so it wouldn’t get damaged by the paint. It was late and they were dirty. “Why don’t you come to our dorm and crash?” Jaden offers.  
“Yeah you can try our hot springs.” Syrus added.   
“I heard about that, why not!” Bastion agrees, he left his deck in the dresser outside his dorm room.   
Meanwhile…  
Chazz was getting chewed out by his brothers. They had this plan of becoming the tops of politics, finance, and duel monsters; by doing this they believed they could rule the world. To be fair it wasn’t that insane, Kaiba had two of those things and he got pretty far. “Don’t fail us Chazz, we’ve both held up our ends. You have to be the best!” They were putting a lot of pressure on Chazz’s shoulders. They ended the call and Chazz sighed. ‘How can I tell them I’m on the verge of being demoted?’   
“Be the best...How can I be the best with lucky punks like Jaden around.” he goes to the window and sees Bastion heading with Jaden and Syrus. “He’s slumming it with the slifers tonight? Then his dorm is gonna be empty.” a dark, cowardly thought filled his head.   
The boys deposit their clothes in the wash to be cleaned off and they hit the hot springs. “Hey Bastion let me wash your back.” the boy blushes. “Oh, um sure...” he sees Syrus get behind Jaden and do the same, and Chumley joined them and was washing Syrus’ back. “There’s no better bonding then washing another person’s back.” he says.   
Bastion had to admit it was nice. Then they switched and he was allowed to touch Jaden. He was hesitant but began to wash his back to. ‘He has such broad shoulders.’ he could feel Jaden’s muscles.   
The boys rinsed off, and soaked in the hot water. “Ohh this is nice.” Bastion moaned.   
“Yeah it’s great.” Chumley says, the boy was confused as to why Bastion was with them, but Jaden vouched for him.   
“Can you believe Jaden got it for us?” Bastion looked at Jaden in shock. The brunette nodded. “I wanted to help my dorm out.”   
“That’s impressive.” he says.   
“Yeah, I don’t like how bad this dorm is treated. I see how this system works, but I think all three dorms should get respect. It shouldn’t matter what dorm you are, we all came to learn how to duel and get stronger.” Bastion had to admit he had a point.   
“Jaden’s been helping a lot of the students with their decks. It’s been great.” Bastion was surprised. He had tried to help his fellow Ra yellow students but most seemed insulted, even if they respected Bastion.   
So after a nice long, relaxing bath, the boys returned to the dorm. “So are our clothes done?”   
“Umm well,” Bastion looked at them. “Our washer kinda sucks.”   
“Ehh?” he had a towel around his waist. “Pajamas?” he saw the boys dropping their towels. “We are all guys here, it shouldn’t be a problem, right?” Bastion blushed.   
His blood rushed south. “I don’t think that would be...” he tries to hold down his cock from tenting his towel. A moan draws his attention, and if his cock wasn’t hard before, he was painfully hard now.   
Jaden was sucking Chumley off, bobbing his head back and forth on his thick piece. One hand playing with his balls, the other playing with his ass. Bastion gulped, he looked to Syrus who was looking like this was completely normal.   
He turns back to the hot show. Chumley was panting and moaning, hips rocking as Jaden no doubt touches his sweet spot. “Jaden!” he moaned, his climax hits and his semen fires into Jaden’s mouth. The brunette keeps sucking, milking Chumley of a few more spurts before pulling off. “Mmmhhmm,” he licked his lips.   
Syrus was next, and his harem head starts teasing his head with his tongue. His foreskin was pushed back, and the tongue swirled around the tip. Syrus moans, and Jaden starts playing with his ass.   
Bastion watched as Jaden sucked his cock like a sucker, while teasing his ass. “Do you always do this?” he gulped. ‘I thought he and Syrus were together, but he’s also with Chumley...’ His brain wasn’t working, but to be fair a lot of blood flow was heading south.   
“Jaden likes to help us out before bed.” Bastion gulped.   
Syrus cried out as Jaden swallowed his dick, while playing with his ass. Two fingers worked his hole, while sucking him down to the root. Fingers curled and tongue flicked and Syrus let out another moan. “Jaden, aaahhhnn!” his body shivered as he rocked in orgasm. The boy’s tongue caressed Sy’s twitching flesh helping milk a few more spurts from him.   
He tucked Syrus in and Chumley got in his bunk. “What do you say Bastion?” The raven blushed from ear to ear, but he dropped his towel and his hard 8 incher sprang up. Jaden whistled. “That’s quite the piece you got their Bastion.”   
Jaden had a feeling Bastion was packing, the boy was very fit. Much to his surprise Bastion was clean shaven, from his pits, arms, legs, crotch, he was smooth as silk. “Are you really okay with this?” Bastion asks.   
“Sure why wouldn’t I be?” he responds smiling. He cups Bastion’s plump balls and fondles them. “Ohhh,” The boy’s hips buck and his cock bobs, pre forming at the tip. “So big you must have saved up a lot.”   
“Well I don’t...you see...I...” his whole face was red. “Ohhh,” Jaden realized what he was getting towards. “No worries, I’ll take care of you.” he licks along Bastion’s shaft. Up and down, up and down, at the up he flicks the tip and laps up the pre. On the down, he licks Bastion’s balls, taking one of the big nuts into his mouth and sucks on it.   
“Ah ahh Jaden, mmmm!” Jaden held his hips, Bastion was still new to this so teasing his ass might be a step too far. Jaden’s focus was on his cock and his balls, and when his lips wrapped around the head… “Ohhhh!” Bastion bucked his hips.   
‘His mouth is so warm, scratch that hot hot hot!’ he thought as Jaden sucked him into his mouth. With no gag reflex Jaden swallowed him down to the root. ‘This feels so good!’ his body shudders. With a few more sucks Bastion couldn’t hold back. “Jaden I’m cumming!” he cried out.   
His balls lurched, and his dick swelled as he pumped his cum into Jaden’s mouth. His knees buckled, but Jaden supported him. He kept sucking as Bastion’s thick baby batter filled his mouth. The action helped milk Bastion of five more spurts.   
Even after his orgasm, Jaden kept sucking, holding the tip in his mouth, tongue swirling round and round the head. “Wait Jaden I just came...I can’t...” Jaden started stroking his cock, increasing his suction on the head. Bastion saw stars, as another orgasm rocked him.   
Jaden helped lay Bastion out. “Wow!” he lays there panting. “That was fun Bastion, I hope we can do this again. You are quite delicious.” The raven blushed, and could only nod his head.   
After a long day, and two mind blowing orgasms, Bastion was clocked out. Jaden laid beside him, sensing his warmth Bastion turned and cuddled into him. The Slifer duelist wrapped his arms around the Ra duelist and joined him in dream land.   
Syrus and Bastion stared at them. “They look so cute sleeping together like that.” Syrus says. “So he’s gonna be joining the harem?”   
“Maybe, I think Bastion really likes Jaden.”   
“But he’s a Ra, they hate us almost as much as Obelisks.”   
“I don’t think that matters to Jaden.”   
“I guess I’m cool with it, so long as he doesn’t mess with us.” The two talked as the two began to snore softly, Chumley and Syrus turned in soon after. “I don’t think he will, Bastion’s a good guy.” Syrus says, but Chumley yawns in response.   
Bastion was surrounded by warmth, and Jaden’s manly musk. It was like he was floating, he felt so relaxed. It was the best sleep he had in a long time. When he wakes the next day, he finds himself cuddled into Jaden, his morning wood slid between Jaden’s twin dicks. They were naked and hard, but Bastion wasn’t as embarrassed. ‘So last night was real.’ his dick twitches at the memory. ‘Jaden said we could do it again to.’ he liked the thought of that.   
A pounding at the door made him snap out of his musings. “Jaden! Jaden wake up!” Jaden woke up, and pulled on a pair of pants so he could answer the door. “Miss Dorothy?”   
“Jaden it’s terrible, I picking up a delivery and I saw them, cards tossed everywhere!”   
“What?!” he gasped.   
To be continued


	12. Bastion's Decks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Lamia Duelist  
Jaden x 2 - 11 inches soft – 12 Hard  
Syrus 5 inches uncut  
Chumley 4 inches soft - 6 inches hard – 4 fingers thick  
Bastion 8 inches  
Chap 12 Bastion’s Decks  
The news of tossed cards surprised the group. Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion got dressed dressed and raced to the docks, and sure enough there were cards tossed, and not just any cards… “Ring of Destruction? Vorse Raider? Bastion these are your cards!” Jaden gasps. They were able to fish a few out, but the tide had washed away most of them. “Oh man this is horrible.” Most of Bastion’s spell and trap cards were completely gone.  
“It’s my fault, I left my deck in the desk we moved outside when we were painting.” he says, he stares at his card. Many of his cards had formulas written on them there was no denying there were his. “But who could have done this?” Syrus asked looking sad. It was horrible to toss someone’s deck, it was destroying all the work and time a duelist put into it.  
“Someone who doesn’t want you to advance to Obelisk Blue, that’s who.” Jaden growled. “This was your deck and now it’s ruined.” Syrus knew why he was upset, if the pressure of the dorm system made duelists act like this then there was something more wrong with it. “What are you gonna do now, Bastion?”  
“Your promotion exam is in less than an hour!” Syrus exclaims.  
“No use worrying about the who, it could have been anyone.” Bastion is quiet, he seemed to be pondering what to do next. Jaden didn’t know what to do, or what to say. They eventually headed to the Obelisk Blue arena where his promotion exam was taking place.  
“Ah Bastion, so good to see you,” he saw Jaden and Syrus with him. “I see you brought...friends?”  
“I hope you duel better than the company you keep.” Chazz stood with Crowler. “Though I’m shocked you showed up at all, figured you’d run off with your tail between your legs.”  
“Wait a minute Chazz is your duel opponent. Then he must have been the one to toss your cards.” Jaden accuses.  
“Pardon?” Crowler gasps in shock, even for a jerk like him, as a duelist tossing someone’s cards was seen as the lowest of the low.  
“I don’t know what he’s talking about, I didn’t do a thing.” Chazz says. “Perhaps Bastion lost his cards, and is making excuses because he’s scared to fight me.” It was true they had no real proof to pin it on Chazz. “Why would I do anything to his cards? I’m an Obelisk Blue I’m not scared of some Ra Yellow.”  
‘Such arrogance,’ Bastion thinks.  
“Oh is that so?” they turned to see Alexis and Zane. “I saw you, Chazz.” Alexis had seen the whole thing that morning. “You dumped the cards and ran off.” Everyone gasped. Eye witness proof. “I was curious so I came to find out why. Now I see!”  
“This is low, even for you Chazz.” Jaden snaps.  
“Aw come on...Who’s to say I wasn’t throwing away my own cards?” he smirks. “Or did you find a name or something written on those cards?” Normally there would be no way to tell decks apart, without the right proof there was no way to know. “I guess Bastion and I have similar decks.” Bastion however already knew the truth.  
Jaden’s eyes flashed gold. “Liar!”  
“No one calls me a liar, and no one calls me a thief!” he glares.  
“Fine, then you’re not.” Jaden calmed down and looked at Bastion. “But Bastion,” the boy gave him a smile. “Let’s just have our duel, shall we?” This shocked some people. “But how?”  
“I thought you deck was gone.” Syrus added.  
“A good duelist always has a spare deck, or in my case a few of them.” He starts to undo his jacket. “After all, you saw all my different formulas. They were for all my different dueling decks!” he opened his jacket revealing 6 deck holders. “Behold the 6 dueling decks that I put my blood and soul into!”  
“Whoa!” Jaden and Syrus gasp.  
“Each one is as powerful as the last. Kaze- As swift as the wind! Mizu as quiet as the water! Hi as aggressive as the fire! Chi- As wise as the earth! Yami through the evil darkness, Hikari the light that will always shine.” he looked to Jaden. “I’m sorry I made you worry.” Jaden just breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Impressive,” Zane says.  
“Six decks...is it?!” Chazz felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. “You can go ahead and have as many decks as you want, I only need one!” he showed his deck. “I’ll crush you and your decks and char them to cinders!”  
“Very well, I’ll use this one.” He took one of his decks and after a quick shuffle the two loaded their duel disks and the duel was on. “You’re just a problem to be solved Chazz, you’re finished!”  
“Bring it on, loser!”  
Chazz: 4000  
Bastion: 4000  
“Duel!”  
Chazz got to go first so he drew. “Hope you’re ready cause here comes the hurt!” He summoned a monster. “I summon Chthonian Soldier!” he summoned his signature monster. With it’s 1200 ATK and 1400 DEF. Setting a card he ended his turn. “That’ll do for now.”  
“Oh will it now?” Bastion drew, “I summon Hydrogeddon.” The massive dinosaur made of water appeared. 1600 ATK 1000 DEF. “Rise my monster!”  
“That’s a strong monster, he works fast.” Alexis says.  
“Now attack his monster!” The beast blasts him, destroying the soldier in a Hydro Gust.  
Chazz 3600  
“Thanks you just activated my Chthonian Soldier’s special ability, meaning you take equal damage to your life points that I do.” Chazz says, and the soldier’s blade spins and cuts Bastion.  
Bastion 3600  
“Not a bad ability.” Zane comments.  
“Oh man, Bastion walked right into that one.” Syrus says.  
“I activate an ability also, since Hydrogeddon destroyed one of your monster’s by battle, it’s effect allows me to summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck. So rise!” A new Hydrogeddon was summoned in attack mode, and since it’s still his battle phase. He was still able to attack! “Now go, attack Chazz directly!”  
Chazz got blasted by the hydro gust, his life points dropping to 2000  
“You’ll pay for that.” he gets back up after being blasted. “I activate Call of the Haunted, allowing me to bring back my soldier.” His soldier was back. “Since my monster was special summoned I play this, Inferno Reckless Summon.” Thanks to this card’s effect he was able to summon two more Chthonian Soldiers from his hand, deck or graveyard. “Don’t worry you get to special summon one of your monsters to.”  
Bastion special summons his last Hydrogeddon. Now they both had three monsters each but on the surface it looked like bastion had the edge in ATK points. “I don’t get what Chazz is planning, none of those soldiers can beat Bastion’s.” Alexis says.  
“Not by themselves they can’t.” Zane had a feeling he knew what Chazz was planning.  
“Next I play Chthonian Alliance.” he equipped it to his soldier. “This card gains 800 ATK for each monster on the field of the same name.” he smirks. “That brings his ATK up to, well you’re the math nerd you do the math.”  
His atk grew to 3600!  
“Attack now!” the giant soldier charges andcuts Bastion’s Hydrogeddon down.  
Bastion 1600  
“Oh no,” Syrus gasps. “Bastion’s Life points have dropped more than half, he’s gonna lose the duel.” he was worried. ‘Hmm, I don’t know, I got a feeling Bastion has a plan.’ Jaden thinks.  
“Bravo, but it’s my turn now!” he draws. “You’re current victory will be short lived. I summon Oxygeddon!” he calls and a flying dinosaur made of oxygen appeared on the field. It had a fierce 1800 ATK and 800 DEF. “Now attack the 1200 ATK point Chthonian Soldier!” It obeyed blasting him with a stream of air.  
Chazz: 1400  
“Did you forget, my monster’s special ability.” The blade came swinging down and struck Bastion. “Some wiz kid you are!”  
Bastion 1000  
“It’s still my turn, and I attack with Hydrogeddon!” it blasted the last 1200 ATK soldier, destroying him.  
Chazz 1000  
“That damage is still going back to you loser!” Chazz shouts. The blade flew through the air and struck Bastion.  
Bastion 600  
“What’s Bastion doing he’s almost out of life points. Why does he keep attacking, he’s only hurting himself?” Jaden smiled and patted his shoulder. “Nah, he’s good.”  
“Bastion’s playing smart.” Zane confirms. Sure enough, Chazz’s giant Chthonian Soldier, shrank down two sizes, it’s attack dropping to 2000. “Bastion would have needed to summon an incredibly strong monster to deal with it, by destroying the other two he cut the threat down.”  
“Bastion had to give up some points, in order to take the big guy down.” Jaden says, and Bastion smirks.  
“I’ll play a face down and end my turn.” Bastion ends his turn, and Chazz smirks.  
“It’s your last turn, I’m crushing you here and now!” he discarded most of his hand. “I’m sacrificing Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my hand...” his soldier was consumed in a tornado of fire. “...in order to summon Infernal Incinerator!” The fire tornado exploded and Chazz’s boss monster appeared.  
Everyone gasped. Jaden knew of this creature, a terrifying beast to say the least, it turned it’s territory into a burning wasteland. “Infernal Incinerator?” Bastion gasped. Chazz laughed.  
The creature was a giant insect like beast at first, with some kind of demon like male rising out of it’s head, chained to the insect’s head. 2800 ATK “Better break out your calculator, ‘cause if you can’t find a way to beat this guy this turn, you’re toast!” Chazz laughed some more. “Face it Bastion, you don’t stand a chance, especially since my monster gains 200 attack points for each monster you control.”  
It’s attack increased to 3400  
“No matter which monster gets hit Bastion will lose!”  
Chazz launched the attack. The insect roared and blasted a stream of flames. Chazz smirked thinking he had won. “I activate my trap, Amorphous Barrier!” Pillars of what appeared to be crystal sprang up and formed a barrier around his monsters. “When I have 3 or more monsters on my side of the field, this trap negates my opponent’s attack and ends the battle.” the flames were stopped. “Nice try Chazz.”  
“Heh, so what? One turn that’s all this buys you. Then you’ll be all mine!”  
“There is no next turn for you.”  
“What?!”  
“You heard me,” Bastion draws. “I activate the spell card Bonding H2O!” The spell combines two Hydrogeddon’s and one Oxygeddon to create a new monster. “With this I summon Water Dragon!” The trio swirled together and became a tornado of water, the water dragon towered over the field. It wielded a mighty 2800 ATK.  
“So what, even if you reduced the number of monsters and lowered my monster’s ATK a little, it’s still more powerful than you!” It’s ATK dropped to 3000.  
“Better double check your work, because I’ve already done all the math.”  
“All the math?” Crowler gasped.  
“That means Bastion has had this duel planned from the start.” Jaden gasped. He figured he had a plan, but this this was truly impressive.  
A giant wave swept the field and Chazz’s monster’s ATK dropped down to 0. “No, his attack points...”  
“That’s right, when he’s out on the field, the ATK of all Fire and Pyro type monsters automatically becomes 0!” His dragon roared. “Now Water Dragon Attack!” The dragon obeyed blasting Chazz’s monster destroying him and washing Chazz off the field.  
Chazz 0  
The duel was done and Chazz had lost. “It was all luck, you drew a lucky card and stumbled into the win. That’s all!” Jaden glared. ‘Not this again.’  
“Perhaps,” Bastion approached him. “But luck favors the prepared, and I was prepared to defeat you with a half dozen other cards, as well”  
“That’s a lie!”  
“Sorry, but you would have lost the duel one way or another.” Jaden slipped behind the others. His eyes were glowing gold with rage. “But deny it if you want, just as you deny throwing my deck in the ocean.”  
“Prove it!” he snaps.  
“Well, if you insist.” Bastion pulls out one of the cards they managed to fish out of the ocean. Written on the front of the card was a formula. “I suppose you could have written it, but the math would have been wrong which it’s not.” he glared at Chazz. “Chazz, you stole, you lied, you cheated, you lost. You deserve to be demoted!”  
“This can’t be...” Jaden had enough of Chazz as well. Drawing on the power of his shadow charm, he conjured a special lamia made poison and made it into a spirit snake. ‘Venom of Truth!’ It slithered and struck Chazz when no one was looking. “No, I can’t become a Ra, I can’t I have to be the best. If I’m not in Obelisk Blue I’m not the best. It’s the best dorm, I have the skills, the power, the status, I can’t give it up!” he pounds his fist on the ground. “I had no choice, I had to beat Bastion no matter what!” Tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
Jaden could feel a heavy weight on Chazz’s heart, there was something deeper troubling him, but this was enough for Jaden. He released Chazz from his technique. It was an eye opening moment for Bastion as well. ‘All this because of the dorm he’s in...’  
“Bastion Misawa!” Crowler stepped forward. “Congratulations and welcome to Obelisk Blue!”  
“No,” he gives Crowler a stern look. “I must decline the invitation.”  
“What?” Crowler gasps. “What for?”  
‘I have a lot to think about for one,’ Bastion thinks. “When I first arrived at the Academy, I decided I would only enter Obelisk Blue, when I became the number one student in the freshman class.” he turned to Jaden. “Jaden, among all the freshmen I believe you are that student.”  
Jaden smiled. “Thanks, does that mean you’d like to duel me right here, right now?” he asked getting excited. He did wanna duel Bastion. “Seeing you guys duel, really got me going.” he wasn’t kidding, Jaden’s twin dicks were making quite the bulge. Syrus, Bastion, and even Zane blushed.  
‘How vulgar,’ Crowler thinks.  
“Sorry, but not now.” he coughed, clearing his throat. “I have a lot of work to do before I’m ready to face you. Many formulas to write, theories to test, you are a good duelist Jaden I intend to be prepared.”  
“Alright, I’ll be ready!”  
“He didn’t have to prepare for me, he won on a day’s notice!” Chazz growled.  
“No worries Jaden, soon my dorm room will be filled with new formulas, and we will have our duel.”  
“Now wait a minute,” Crowler says. “Bastion Misawa I must warn you, if you lose to Jaden, reguardless of your test scores you’ll face being demoted yourself. You’ll end up in Slifer Red.” Bastion chuckles. ‘Is he that confident?’ Crowler thinks.  
What Bastion was thinking was. ‘Maybe becoming a red wouldn’t be so bad. I’ll have to think about more than just my dueling. Chazz broke under the pressure the academy placed, and the arrogance of some of the Obelisk’s and Ra’s, the terror of being demoted, maybe something does need to change.’  
Their spirits were fire hot.  
-x-  
Chazz tried to slink off but Jaden had something to say. “What do you want Slifer Slacker!?”  
“You know Chazz, you might be a good duelist, you got some pretty good moves and some sweet cards, but there is something wrong with your attitude.” Chazz huffed.  
“As if I’m gonna take advice from the likes of you.” Jaden pinned him against the wall. It was a full on Kabedon, and Chazz blushed at the closeness. “That’s the attitude I’m talking about. You think I’m somehow beneath you, listen Chazz, you can’t just blame your losses only on your opponent, if you don’t learn from your losses you’ll never improve yourself.” he knew this from experience, his sisters trained him hard, he lost lots of times, but he grew as he learned from his mistakes. “I don’t know what’s holding you back but I think you are carrying around something...heavy...” he pulls away. “I do think you can be a great duelist Chazz, but not if you keep going like this. Think about it.”  
Chazz was stunned, his heart racing, but after his pride caught up to him he was angry. His loss, his demotion, Jaden...his brothers...he was done. He packed up his stuff and ran away from Duel Academy.  
-x-  
Later that night…  
Jaden was making his nightly rounds when he came across a strange facility. These people were experimenting on animals, one in particular a monkey named Wheeler. They taught him to duel, but poked, and prodded him, torturing the poor thing to force results. Jaden was having none of that. He put the fear of lamia into them, destroyed their weapons and returned Wheeler to his family.  
The men, were hypnotized and made to forget the incident and their experiments. He destroyed their research, their guns, and made sure they would never harm the innocent animals again. By the time he was done with them, they were left naked and panting. He took their wicked minds and filled them with lust, setting them on the path of pleasure. They took the ship they used to get there and sailed off. Jaden was pleased, the men would have a much better life instead of hunting innocent animals and experimenting on them.  
Wheeler was happy to be reunited with his family. It warmed Jaden’s heart. They had a friendly duel, which Jaden won. The base had plenty of materials for him to work with. The place had it’s own power generator, equipment he could break apart and fix up stuff at the red dorm. The dorm was forced to have lights out, or use candle light, having their own generator like Ra did would be great. They could fix the washing machine and dryer, the kitchen needed renovating, much of the equipment was either old or barely functioning. Miss Dorothy was good with equipment so hopefully she can help.  
To be continued  
Reward


	13. Jinzo's Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Lamia Duelist   
Jaden x 2 - 11 inches soft – 12 Hard  
Syrus 5 inches uncut  
Chumley 4 inches soft - 6 inches hard – 4 fingers thick  
Bastion 8 inches  
Chapter 13 Jinzo’s Curse  
Jaden was right about Miss Dorothy, with her help and some spare parts the red dorm was well fitted in time for winter break. Many of the students went home leaving Jaden, Chumley, Syrus, Bastion, and Banner chilling at the Slifer Dorm.   
The male had been cooking up a storm, with a better kitchen they were able to store better ingredients and cook the food properly. In the kitchen he was able to take lamia form and use his tail to cook double time. “I appreciate you inviting me to stay at your dorm, I hoped to get much needed studying done, but since all the other Ra yellows were planning on leaving I didn’t want to inconvenience the dorm head.” Chumley was making the dessert, cooking marshmallows on a portable grill.   
“No problem the more the merrier.” Jaden calls from the kitchen. In truth Bastion’s family liked to travel, and while working on formulas over the break was fun, spending time with Jaden and his new harem brothers was more fun. Plus he could still work on his formulas.   
He was quite enjoying the new found freedom, in Jaden’s dorm he was allowed to strip down and bask in his nudity. Jaden hadn’t taken his virginity yet, he promised after they had their duel it would happen. For now Bastion was enjoying getting fingered and rimmed, blow jobs, hand jobs, and so much petting.   
Jaden reverted back to human form to bring the food in. He even made some for Banner. They dug into the food, giving a quick prayer of thanks. Jaden’s meals were meat and egg heavy. He wanted his boys nice and strong.   
Meanwhile…  
An Obelisk Blue student was racing through the woods, running like the devil was on his heels. “Help me!” he shouted. “Someone, anyone help!” a dark chuckle seemed to follow him. “He took them...he took my friends...and I’m next!”   
Those that remained at the Blue Dorm, were enjoying the fancy luxuries the dorm had to offer, not that anyone would believe him. The Ra Yellow dorm was closed down, so the boy raced towards the Red Dorm. The lights were on so someone had to be home.   
He pounded on the door. “Please! Someone! Help me!” the door opened and the boy falls forward. “Whoa!” The boy had shoulder length brown hair, he wore glasses, and was quite handsome. “Are you alright?” Jaden approached him.   
The boy got up and clung to Jaden, eyes wet with tears, face pale in terror. “Please you have to help me!” he clings to the brunette. “It’s Jinzo! He’s after me!”   
“I know you,” Banner says. “You’re Torrey Takadera, you are in my Para-Dueling Class.”   
“That’s right, Professor Banner, and everything you said was right! All that stuff about Duel Spirits being real.” Jaden’s eyes widened in shock. ‘How does he know about that?’ Banner was quite the mystery. “It was all true!” Torrey cried.   
They sat Torrey down and Jaden got him some water. “Alright, talk to us, what’s happened?” The boy takes a drink to calm his nerves.   
“Please start from the beginning.” Banner says, and Torrey nods.   
“You see I told some of my friends about your class, and how with certain conditions you can communicate with duel spirits, and even bring them to life.” Jaden couldn’t believe what he was hearing. ‘Don’t they know how dangerous that is?’ many of the duel spirits were actual monsters from his world, most could only appear in spirit form, but even then not all monsters were kind or friendly.   
“We started trying to create those conditions. We used a ouija board and started trying to communicate with Duel Spirits. My friends, Isaka and Mukouda helped even though we knew the academy forbids it.” Jaden could almost face palm. “We managed to communicate a few times, so we thought we’d try summoning the spirit. He told us the incantation to use.”  
After reciting the chant, “From Vapor To Flesh,From Wind To A Roar, Come Jinzo, From The Land Of Yore!” the candles were blown out and some of the books fell from the shelves in the library. The spirit board, began moving on it’s own.   
Jaden got chills, that was a dark spirit incantation. “Then the spirit board spelled out, Give me 3 and I’ll be free.” he trembled. “We thought he meant cards.”   
‘No, for a dark spirit such as Jinzo he’d never be satisfied with mere cards, dark spirits demand a terrible sacrifice.’ Jaden thinks.   
“Oh dear me no, Jinzo’s appetite would never be satiated with mere cards.” Banner says, and Jaden raises a brow. ‘How does he know this?’   
“What did the 3 mean Torrey?” Syrus asked.   
“It meant people!”   
“People!?” Syrus gasped.   
“Yes, and unfortunately we had agreed before we knew the truth.” he lowered his eyes in shame. “My friends are gone. I’ve looked everywhere and it’s like they vanished!”   
“See here, maybe they just left for winter break.” Bastion says, trying to be the voice of reason. Jaden knew better, Jinzo took them as sacrifices. He plans ripping into the world by force.   
“They didn’t, I know they didn’t. I called their parents to be sure, and...I even tried to leave the island, but couldn’t.” He had gone to the ferry, only to see and mysterious figure wearing a trench coat. The same sinister chuckle followed him. “There’s no escape!” he says crying, the boy was trembling in fear.   
‘We’ll be safe here but not for long, if Jinzo’s already gotten two sacrifices, it means his power is growing.’ his shadow charm reacted, and the lights went off in the dorm.   
Everyone gasped. ‘He’s here!’ Jaden got on edge.   
“What was that?” Syrus gasped.  
“Easy, Syrus.” Banner says hoping to calm the boy down. It wouldn’t do anyone good if people started panicking.   
“It was probably just a blown fuse.” Bastion says.   
“Yeah, or maybe a blown bulb.” Chumley chuckled nervously.   
“Or maybe...” A dark voice began, a terrifying voice that sent shivers down everyone’s spines. “It was me!” Jinzo appeared in the door way. Everyone screamed as Jinzo laughed evilly. “He’s real!” Bastion gasped.   
Torrey tried to hide, but Jinzo fired beams from his eyes and froze him in place. “Let him go Jinzo!” Jaden snaps, his eyes flashing gold.   
“We have a deal!” he says. “Don’t interfere!” he releases a powerful Psycho Shock! Jaden was able to counter it with his shadow power, but the force did knock out Banner, Syrus, Chumley, Torrey, and Bastion. Jaden absorbed most of the hit changing into his lamia form.   
Jinzo runs off, taking the unconscious boy Torrey with him. Jaden gave chase, following them to the island’s power station. The dark spirit leached off the energy, using it to take form. “A lamia? What is your kind doing here?”   
“I’m here because my kind doesn’t go feasting on human souls.” Jinzo laughed.   
“That is why you are weak!” Torrey came to and saw Jinzo and screamed. Jaden quickly snatched him up with his tail. “Release him, he made a deal, not even a lamia can break a binding contract.”   
Jaden paused. It was true, not many powers could break a contract. Torrey looked up to Jaden. “Please save me, save my friends. I’ll do anything!” Jaden tilted his chin up. “Anything?” the boy blushed.   
“Yes, anything!” he says.   
“Then form a contract with me, for saving your life and your friends, you will become my servant.” Torrey doesn’t hesitate. He was shocked to see Jaden as a monster sure, but he wasn’t scared of him as he was Jinzo. “I’ll do it.”   
“Sealed with a kiss.” he says and captures Torrey’s lips. The boy moans in delight, the kiss making him weak in the knees and painfully hard in his pants.   
“You vile snake!” Jinzo hissed. Jaden smirked.   
“I will duel you for Torrey and his friends, you win you get me!”   
“Why would a lamia care for a pathetic human. They are but trash to be ruled or turned to ash.” This murderous intent is what made Jinzo so dark, a shame if he used his power for good he could really help people. “A duel is fine with me, this energy will keep me around long enough.”   
Jaden/Jinzo: 4000  
Jaden readied his duel disk, and Jinzo conjured the cards before him. “I’ll go first.” he says. “I summon Malice Doll of Demise!” he summoned the creepy blonde doll monster.   
1600 ATK/1700 DEF  
The monster was summoned in attack mode. “Next I play Ectoplasmer! Now we both must tribute one monster we control during our end phase, then we inflict damage equal to half the monster’s ATK points.” he chuckles. With that he ends his turn, and the continuous spell card sucks out the doll’s soul and blasts Jaden.   
Jaden: 3200  
Jaden draws. “My move!” he draws Mirage of Nightmare, while his hand had Emergency Provisions, Lamia Sister # 3, Snake Venom, Snake Pit, and Venom Strike. “I’ll activate a continuous spell card of my own, Snake Pit!” While this card remains face up on the field, all Lamia monsters gain 200 ATK points. Each time a Lamia is summoned draw 1 card. “I summon Lamia Sister # 3!”   
The purple haired snake woman appeared, her hair in a braid. Thanks the effect of Snake Pit Jaden got to draw a new card. Also the effect of the spell card, boosted her ATK power.   
ATK 1500 Boosted 1700.   
“Now I activate her effect, and she hits you with 300 points of damage.” he says. The sister spat purple venom at Jinzo.   
Jinzo: 3700   
“Now I’ll play these cards face down, and activate Mirage of Nightmare!” Now during Jinzo’s Standby phase Jaden would get to draw until he has 4 cards in his hand. “Next I play Snake Venom to destroy your Ectoplasmer!” the spell card spat venom and destroyed the continuous spell card. Jaden had Lamia Sister attack, who whipped him with her tail. He ended his turn.   
Jinzo 2000   
It was Jinzo’s turn and Jaden got to draw 3 new cards thanks to the effect, which he quickly used his spell card Emergency Provisions to destroy Mirage of Nightmare, and increase his life points.   
Jaden 4200   
“You lamias are pathetic, you could have used Ectoplasmer to deal more damage to me.” Jinzo draws. “You’ll regret that mistake!” He special summoned Malice Doll of Demise, since he was sent to the graveyard by the effect of a continuous spell card.   
“Hold on Jinzo, I got an effect to activate, since my monster was added to my hand I got to special summon it. Say hello to Lamia Bunyip!” the monster appeared on the field.   
A dark gray skinned lamia girl, her underbelly is dark purple, her scales and arms covered in thick white fur, she has thicker claws and bunny like ears. 

4 Stars Water: Effect: If this card is added to your hand by the effect of a spell or monster effect, except the effect of Lamia Bunyip, you can special summon it to the field, you can choose the mode. If this monster is targeted by your opponent’s monster for an attack, you can negate the attack and return Lamia Bunyip to your hand. 

ATK 2000 Boosted 2200 ATK Thanks to the effect of Snake Pit Jaden got to draw another card.   
“So you added another Lamia to the field big deal when what I have is much more!” he laughed evilly. “I sacrifice, Malice, to summon Jinzo!” he laughed wickedly as he summoned himself.   
His gaze pierced Jaden’s trap card, destroying it. “Oh man!”   
“Now I get to destroy you personally!” he launched an attack at Bunyip.   
“Wrong choice, when Bunyip is targeted by an opponent’s monster’s attack she can negate the attack, and escape back to my hand.” She ducked down and escaped Jinzo’s blast returning to Jaden’s hand.   
“One turn that all it buys you.” he says.   
It was Jaden’s turn and he draws. “I summon Lamia Bunyip, and I’ll switch my Lamia Sister # 3 into Defense mode.” Bunyip returned to the field, and Sister # 3 got defensive.  
Lamia Sister # 3 DEF: 1600  
“Next I activate Lamia Sister # 3’s effect, and hit you with 300 points of damage.”   
Jinzo 1700  
“I end my turn!” he says. He had some traps in his hand but couldn’t use them with Jinzo on the field. He also had Shirohebi in his hand, but he was saving her.   
Jinzo draws. “Fool I will teach you the terror of my power. I equip myself with Fairy Meteor Crush!”  
“Uh oh, that’s not good!” Jaden says and braces himself. Jinzo blasted the Sister in Defense mode, and Jaden took 800 points of damage.  
Jaden: 3400   
“Next I activate the effect of a monster from my hand. Bone Channeler, when this card is sent from my hand to the graveyard, I can select one monster on my side of the field and inflict damage equal to half its attack points.”   
“Oh crap!” A skull appeared in Jinzo’s hand it became infused with his energy and Jaden got blasted with it.   
Jaden: 2200   
“I’ll end my turn.” Jaden shivered as he felt his body fade.   
It was Jaden’s turn, he drew and got Lamia Little Sister # 3. “I summon, Lamia Little Sister # 3 in Defense mode.” With that he ended his turn. Little Sister # 3: DEF 2000  
Jinzo drew, he attacked Little Sister and thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush, Jaden took damage.   
Jaden: 1800   
Jinzo used another Bone Channeler to blast Jaden with another round of 1200 points of damage.   
Jaden: 600  
“Jaden!” Torrey cried out.   
“Your energy is delicious, I’m gonna enjoy devouring your soul.” Jaden glared at him. “I activate Amplifier and equip it to myself.” This effect allowed Jinzo to play traps. “I’ll play this face down, I bet you can guess what it is.”   
Jaden drew, and he smiled. “It’s over Jinzo, I activate Lamia’s Hunting Ground!” the field spell changed the landscape. Each Time a Lamia monster is summoned, you can choose to destroy one spell or trap card on the field. When a Lamia destroys a monster in battle increase life points equal to half the destroyed monster's atk points. All monsters with Lamia in their name increase their ATK by 600 points.   
Bunyip’s ATK boosted further 2200 to 2800   
“I summon Lamia Shirohebi!” a long haired white lamia girl with scales of pure white, she has red eyes and wears a white kimono, appeared on the field.   
Shirohebi’s ATK Boosted from 1600 to 2400. Thanks to the effect of Lamia’s Hunting Ground, Jaden destroyed Jinzo’s trap card. “Next I activate Shirohebi’s effect to bring back Lamia Sister # 3!” the sister was summoned, and thanks to the effect of the field spell Jaden destroyed Amplifier.  
“Nooooooooooo!” Jinzo howled as he was destroyed, and since he wasted his Bone Channelers for their effects he was no defenseless.   
Jaden got to draw 2 cards thanks to Snake Pit, but it was over. “Go get him girls!” The Lamia Sisters charged and crushed Jinzo.   
Jinzo: 0  
His body faded. “I won’t lose, I won’t give up!” he tried to possess Torrey but Jaden was ready.   
His charm glowed and he bound Jinzo’s spirit with energy snakes. Jinzo exploded, his power dispersing and Torrey’s friends returning to the land of the living.   
Jaden breathed a sigh of relief. Torrey and his friends were safe. Jaden returned to human form, and Torrey hugged him. “Oh thank you Jaden, I’m never gonna forget this!” he says happily.   
“I know you won’t. My loyal servant.” he says and Torrey blushes. He felt his manhood spasm and he cums hotly into his pants. “Ah ahh!” the boy drooled. As Jaden’s servant he can never betray him, so revealing his secret was impossible. “I’ll train you well.” he says petting him.   
Jaden told everyone what happened later after returning the boys to the blue dorm.   
To be continued


	14. Courting Pets and Servants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Jaden x 2 - 11 inches soft – 12 Hard  
Syrus 5 inches uncut  
Chumley 4 inches soft - 6 inches hard – 4 fingers thick  
Bastion 8 inches  
Torrey 4 inches  
Chap 14 Courting...Pets and Servants  
Lamia’s were very loving beings, when they mate it forms a strong bond. However there were times lamias collected humans not to mate but to serve the tribe. First were the servants, males or females who served the tribe, they received sex from lamias and received protection from them. They assisted in clean up, taking care of the master and the mates. Then there were the pets, males who served not only the master but the mates as well. Usually the master fucked the mates, holding the reigns in the bedroom, but with pets mates got to try out their topping skills.   
Mates, Servants, and Pets made up the whole of a lamia harem. Jaden explained these beliefs, just leaving out the lamia part. He had gathered everyone together, calling Torrey over from the Blue Dorms, they were still on winter break so the campus was still empty. Torrey was surprised to see everyone was free and naked here. “Interesting.” Bastion says. ‘So I’m a mate huh?’ he was very proud of that.   
“Yes, Torrey has become my servant.” the boy stood next to him. “Hello,” he gave a bow. “Please strip.”   
“Yes master,” he obeys, he strips off his clothing. Torrey may have been a book worm but he was fit, his cock was hard at 4 inches. He bowed once again. “I look forward to serving you.”  
“Is this really okay, Torrey?” Syrus asked.   
“Oh yes, not only did Jaden save my life, I’ve always liked guys and Jaden is my type, I am happy to serve him and his harem.” he says.   
Jaden smirked. While his mates still haven’t received his special snake oil, Torrey did receive the lamia special for servants. He had Jaden’s venom pumping through his veins, his insides would remain nice and clean for his master to take him whenever he wished. Jaden had complete control of his body, if Jaden said stay hard he would, go soft he would, this was the level of bond between master and servant.   
“He needs lots of training, so I got him something special to train him.” he revealed a very large dildo.   
“He’s gonna ride that?” Bastion gasped at the thickness of the toy. Jaden’s cocks in lamia form were thicker.   
“Thank you master!” Torrey moans. The boys watch as Torrey takes the toy and begins to lick it. He got it nice and wet, making sure to lick every inch. Once it was wet enough he set it down and positioned himself over it. “How many rides master?”   
“Ride it till you cum, make sure you play with your nips to.”   
“Yes sir!” he sinks down onto the dildo, his ass opening up wide. “It feels good sir!” Torrey moans.   
“My word!” Bastion blushes. His hard cock standing at attention. He sinks down, ass stretching wide and swallowing the toy all up. Once he was about half way he started playing with his nips.   
“Ohh!” the pleasure makes him slide down, his penis twitching in delight. Torrey moans and begins to ride the dildo, sliding back and forth along the toy, he teases his nips as he moves. His cock bounces and bobs as he rides, pre getting whipped this way and that.   
Jaden comes over, scooping Syrus up and kissing him. The bluenette takes one of Jaden’s cocks into his ass, as the other slides along his cock and balls. Syrus takes the leading, seeing Torrey made him want to ride. “Mmm,” he moans. ‘So good, Jaden!’   
The lamia in human form doesn’t leave out Bastion and Chumley, the two sit on either side of him, and Jaden pumps their hard cocks. The trio moan under Jaden’s actions, pre spilling from their hard cocks. He used this to pump them faster earning more moans. “Jaden!” Bastion moans.   
“Oh man, oh man!” Chumley moans. Jaden rubs Chumley’s piss slit, and pumps Bastion faster, making his balls bounce from the force.   
Syrus moans as Jaden’s hips start to rock, matching his rides. The big dick grinds deep in his ass, as the second cock gives extra friction to his cock and balls. ‘So hot, so hot!’   
Chumley is first to cum, his seed erupting all over Chumley and Jaden’s stroking hand. The next to cum was Syrus, the friction inside and out pushing the boy over the edge. He cums hard, spraying his seed all over Jaden’s cock. Bastion follows suit, toes curling as he lost control and came all over himself.   
Bastion had to admit, getting some sexual relief helped him think and come up with new formulas for his deck. He still wasn’t sure if he was able to submit to Jaden completely. ‘Well, we’ll see who tops once we duel.’   
Torrey was the last to cum, but he had the most control over his release, slowing down on the toy to drag out his release. Once he came he blew his load all over the floor. “Ahhhh.”   
“Well done Torrey, please make sure to keep the toy inside, and carry out your duties.” Jaden rubs Syrus’ back easing him down his sex high.   
“Thank you master!” he stands up, his hole tightening up on the dildo to hold it inside. He shivers as he moves, the toy rubbing against his insides. He puts on a red thong looking garment, a gift from his master, it had a clothe cupping his balls and straps one riding along his crack, helping hold the toy inside two others helping cradle his balls.   
His cock was left hanging out. Jaden fitted him with a cock ring. “Once you finish your list of chores you’ll get to cum.”   
“Yes master!” Torrey was such a good boy, he cleaned the floor first, then gathered the laundry for cleaning. The boy didn’t hesitate to grab one of Jaden’s underwear and bring it to his nose. ‘Master’s scent!’ he shivers in delight.   
Torrey was a hard worker, and an excited one. Once he finished his chores Jaden offered to walk him home. “I’ll be back.” he says leading Torrey back to the blue dorm. In the safety of Torrey’s room Jaden reverted back to lamia form. “You did very well today.”   
“Thank you master.” Jaden removed the cock ring, and the dildo, and slipped his tail inside Torrey. “Master!” the scales rubbed against his soft insides, making the boy’s toes curl.   
It didn’t take long to make Torrey cum, not with the thick tail stretching his hole, Jaden was very good with his tail. It twisted, thrust, wiggle and spin, driving his servant wild in pleasure. “Master!” he howled as he came.   
Jaden pet Torrey’s head. “I’m asking a lot from you, although our contract was rushed.”   
“Don’t be master, I’m happy to serve someone as wonderful as you.” he gets wrapped up in Jaden’s coils. “I just hope the others get to know the real you soon.” he rubs his cheek against Jaden’s scaly tail. “Its wonderful!”   
Jaden chuckles. He didn’t know when he would reveal his secret to his mates, but having someone in the Blue Dorm would help progress his plans for the future. Torrey would be his eyes and ears in Blue.   
The lamia left Torrey with various toys to train with, he needed a lot of training, despite being a natural.   
-x-   
Alas Winter vacation couldn’t last forever and classes started back up. Jaden was stuck in gym class playing Tennis. “Alright class, get your game on, tennis game that is!” Miss Fontaine says. They were playing doubles, Syrus and Jaden on one side, Mindy and Jasmine on the other.   
“Oh man, what does this have to do with dueling?” Syrus asks, groaning as he manages to hit the ball back.   
“Everything, taking turns, thinking on your feet, and the harder you play the better you do!” she hits his ball back.   
“Interesting!” Jaden says and tries to hit her ball, he does and the ball goes sailing, just not in the right direction. It was heading straight for Alexis! “Heads up!”   
The ball didn’t hit her as a young man rushes in and hits the ball away, right into Crowler’s face. The boy was rocking a mullet, with light brown hair. “Are you okay?” he asks. Mindy and Jasmine fell for his good looks in an instant, Alexis wasn’t as easy.   
“That’s okay, thanks.” she says.   
‘That’s Alexis Rhodes, she’s so beautiful!’ he blushes.   
“Umm do you need me to carry you to the nurse?” he chuckles, mildly embarrassed.   
“No, I’m good.” he takes her hand. “I’ve seen you around the blue dorm, not that I’ve had the pleasure of talking to you.” he blushes realizing he was touching her and pulls his hand back. “Anyway back to my match.” he chuckles walking back to his court.   
This guy was Harrington Rosewood, he had quite the reputation, a touch of a flirt with both girls and guys. As Tennis captain he used his position and dueling skills to dominate the others on the team.   
Meanwhile…  
Jaden was getting chewed out by Crowler, like he was to blame for getting hit. So he was forced to do drills with the Tennis Club captain, despite the captain being the one who hit Crowler in the first place.   
When Syrus and the girls came onto the scene it was tense. “Service!” Harrington hit the ball hard sending it flying. Jaden however was ready. ‘Snake service!’ he hit the ball back sending it flying back.   
Harrington was ticked, Jaden had returned every serve he had sent. ‘What the hell is with this guy!?’   
‘You have to be really fast to get past a lamia.’ Jaden thinks. Harrington kept trying to out serve Jaden, but the boy was countering him at every shot.   
“Come on hustle hustle!” he sped up his serves, but Jaden wasn’t backing down. Harrington may have had an athlete’s body, but Jaden was deceptively strong and fast. “You gotta sweat to become a threat!”   
Jaden continued to match his serve. “Alright, now you need to work on your forehand and backhand, a thousand strokes each.”   
“You are joking right.”   
“Well there is another way to end this.” he palmed his crotch. “That’s about all you Slackers are good for.” Jaden glared.   
‘Oh this guy is asking for it.’ He was a show off, wearing super short shorts, showing off his legs, ass and crotch.   
Jaden carried on with his insane training. Thankfully Alexis came in to put a stop to it. Harrington ran over to her. “Hey there, sorry I’m sweating so much.” he laughs. “I’ve been kicking this Slifer’s ass.”   
Alexis didn’t believe it for a second but she had something to speak to Jaden about. “Listen Jaden, I ran into Professor Banner, he told me someone spotted Chazz.” they went back and forth, but as they talked Harrington was seeing red.   
‘A Slifer Slacker like Jaden, talking to an Obelisk Blue like Alexis?’ he was burning up. ‘Slifers should only be allowed on the court to service the elites!’   
Harrington went off on Jaden, but the lamia had enough of his nonsense. “That’s enough, you got a bad attitude, and I’m tired of listening to it!”   
“Oh, you wanna settle this?” he chuckles.   
“What in tennis?”   
“No in dueling.” he revealed his duel disk.  
Alexis hung around to watch, as she heard that Harrington was as skilled as Zane. Syrus was now nervous.   
“Should I win, first you will not talk to Alexis ever again, second you will run across duel academy naked saying Slifer’s are Perverts, and lastly you’ll have to join the Tennis club and do whatever I say.” he chuckles.   
“Alright fine, but if I win you will become my pet!” Jaden says.   
“A pet!?” Harrington gasps. Jaden’s eyes flash gold.   
“You heard me, you lose you will surrender yourself to being my pet for the rest of your life.”   
“Fine, I don’t intend on losing.” he says.   
“Let’s throw down!” they ready their duel disks.   
Alexis didn’t know what was going on fully, but she just wanted to see if he really was as good as Zane. ‘Please be careful Jaden.’   
Harrington/Jaden: 4000  
“I’ll start this serve off, with a spell card Service Ace!”   
“A spell card already?”   
“That’s right, this card will really make you sweat.” he says. “I pick a card, then you have to choose if it’s a spell, trap, or monster.” he grins. “If you guess right, you are fine. But if you guess wrong...you get served with a 1500 points of damage.”   
One out of three chance. Jaden guessed a Spell Card, but it was a monster. Harrington laughed, and the spell card blasted Jaden. “Good luck returning this one pal!”   
Jaden 2500   
Harrington set a face down and ended his turn.   
“My move,” he drew. “You aren’t the only one who can deal damage with spell cards. I activate Tears of the Lamia!” The spell card dealt 800 points of direct damage to the opponent.   
Harrington 3200  
“Next I’ll summon Lamia Sister #3” The purple scaled lamia sister appeared on the field, she has long hair purple kept in a braid, she has purple scales and wears a purple top.   
ATK 1500 DEF 1600  
“Now attack!” the lamia sister charged.   
“I don’t think so!” his trap card triggered Receive Ace. It blocked Jaden’s attack and dealt him with 1500 points of damage!   
“Oh man!” Jaden gasped as he was hit.   
Jaden 1000  
“That’s 30-Love!” He had to toss 3 cards for using the trap but it was a small price to pay.   
“Well I’m not out yet, I’ll set a card face down and end my turn.” With his turn ended Lamia Sister #3’s effect activated, she spat poison, hitting Harrington and dropping his life points by 300 points.   
Harrington: 2900  
Harrington went with a spell card next, Smash Ace. He turns over the top card in his deck and if it is a monster Jaden gets hit with 1500 points of damage. He flipped the card to reveal Shine Ball. “Looks like I win, get ready Jaden I’m gonna ride you hard as the Tennis club president!”   
“I don’t think so, I got a quick play spell!” his reverse card opened.   
Jaden’s spell was known as Toxic Spell: When an opponent activates a spell card you can negate it and the card is stuck in your opponent’s zone unable to be used.   
“Plus since I have Lamia monster on my side of the field, I get to add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand.” He added Lamia Tears back to his hand.   
It was Jaden’s turn. “I’ll kick things off with a spell card!” He used Lamia Tears, and blasted Harrington.   
Harrington: 2100   
“Next I’ll throw down two face downs and have my Lamia Sister attack!” she does spitting poison at Harrington. The male gasps and dances around as the poison burns holes through his clothes. “Ow ow ow!”   
Harrington: 600  
“With that I’ll end my turn.” which triggered Lamia Sister #3’s effect, blasting him with more poison.   
Harrington: 300  
“I’m not out of this game yet!” Harrington hissed. “First I activate the spell card Holy Serve, which refreshes my life points by 700 points.”   
Harrington: 1000  
“Now I can play this card, Deuce!” with this card Harrington was able to change the rules of the duel itself, since they both had only 1000 points left. From now on they could only attack with one monster during the battle phase and life points don’t matter. “You win by being the first to damage the other twice in a row.”   
Jaden sweat dropped. ‘I can see why this guy is so cocky, but he underestimated me and the power of lamias.’ They were well versed in the mystic arts, which is why their spell cards could be just as lethal as they were.  
Harrington summoned The Big Server! A three star earth monster with 300 ATK. “The reason why his serve is so big is because he can attack your life points directly.” And attack he did, hitting Jaden with a spiked ball.   
Harrington 1 Hit Jaden 0 Hit  
He activates Big Server’s special ability he gets to add Service Ace to his hand and Jaden got a card to. “Not that it will matter, it won’t be as good as this one.” He was quick to activate it.   
“I don’t think so, because I have a Trap Card Magic Jammer, by sending 1 card from my hand to the grave I can negate your spell card and destroy it.” He did and Harrington’s card got destroyed. “Looks like I’m still in this.”   
“We’ll see if you are still in this when I play this, the equip spell Giant Racket!” It was equipped to Big Server. “You still in it?”  
“To win it, I activate my spell card!” he revealed his face down. “Snake Venom, this let’s me destroy one of your cards, and I’ll destroy your Giant Racket!” Poison shot out and melted the equip spell.   
“Fine, you still can’t win, even if you attack you’ll only land one hit, and I’ll be able to destroy you next turn.” he laughed. “You idiot you should have destroyed my Deuce spell card.”   
“Nah, I decided to beat you at your own game, remember that spell card you let me have?” Harrington gasped. “I picked the spell Double Strike, which allows my Lamia Sister to attack twice during a battle phase.”   
“What no way!”   
Lamia Sister #3 attacked twice and Jaden got his two hits.   
“No I lost! I don’t believe it!”  
“Believe it!” Jaden’s eyes flashed gold. “You lost so it’s time to honor the bet.” Harrington’s eyes glazed over.   
‘What’s happening?’   
‘Snake Eyes of Hypnotism!’ Jaden’s voice echoed into Harrington’s mind. ‘You shall forget about chasing skirts, and dominating guys.’  
‘I will forget about chasing skirts and dominating guys.’ he repeated, and his mind accepted this as truth.   
‘You are a pet, who serves his master and his mates.’  
‘I am a pet, who serves his master and his mates.’ he repeated, he felt his heart flutter. His cock began to swell in the tight confines of his pants.   
‘You crave cock, the taste of semen brings you joy.’   
‘I crave cock, the taste of semen brings me joy!’ he licks his lips. It had been so long since he tasted cock, so many guys in gym had such nice cocks to, they’d be delicious.  
‘The act of being dominated fills you with pleasure, to feel your master’s cum gives you the greatest joy.’   
‘The act of being dominated fills me with pleasure, to feel my master’s cum gives me the greatest joy.’ he was leaking so much pre.   
‘You need to be free and naked, wearing any clothing besides your collar drives you mad.’  
‘I need to be free and naked, wearing any clothing besides my collar drives me mad!’ his nipples were hard just from the fabric of the shirt rubbing against them. His cock and balls were itching to be free of the tight confines.   
‘You live to serve your master and his mates.’  
‘I live to serve my master and his mates.’ he was so hard it hurt.   
‘Serving your master gives you pleasure.’  
‘Serving my master gives me pleasure.’ his hole was twitching like crazy, he needed to be filled with dick.   
‘Who is a good pet?’  
‘Me!’ he was drooling a little.   
‘Who is your master?’  
‘Jaden Yuki!’ he was so close!   
‘Good boy!’ that did it, to be priased by his master pushed Harrington over the edge and he came into his tiny shorts. ‘Now get going I will retrieve you later. Repeat the pet’s mantra until I get you.’  
‘Yes master,’ Harrington walked off. ‘To submit is pleasure, the more pleasure you have the more you listen, the more you listen the more you obey. To obey is to serve, to serve is to be a good boy, and being a good boy is to submit.’ This was a vicious cycle, a never ending loop and the more it repeated the hornier and needier he got. With each step he felt like he was going crazy, by the time he made it to the locker rooms he had cum running down his legs. His insides felt so hot, an itch needing to be scratched so deep.   
The hypnosis would fix Harrington up right, his powerful hypnosis took him over in seconds. He had completely weaved Harrington’s mind in seconds and none of the spectators were none the wiser.   
To be continued


	15. Breaking in the Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Lamia Duelist

Jaden x 2 - 11 inches soft – 12 Hard

Syrus 5 inches uncut

Chumley 4 inches soft - 6 inches hard – 4 fingers thick

Bastion 8 inches

Torrey 4 inches

Chap 15 Dorm Pet

Jaden got to talk to Alexis, learning that Chazz had left the island. He could tell Chazz was lost, and needed proper guidance. He sighed and thanked Alexis for the tip. “Honestly guys like Harrington and Chazz are giving Blue’s a bad name, we aren’t all like that.”

“I believe it, this school system doesn’t help matters,” Jaden crossed his arms. “I’d like to change things if possible.”

“I can look into it, to be honest I don’t like how many Obelisk’s treat the other dorms either.” Alexis says.

“Thanks, I’d appreciate it.” they shake hands. The girls leave and Jaden goes to Syrus.

“I think we have our first pet,” he says, and leads Syrus to the men’s locker room.

“Oh wow!” Syrus blushed at the sight of the Obelisk Blue. Harrington was bare ass naked, cock throbbing excitedly. He wasn’t touching himself either; his cock completely ignored as he played with his ass, working two fingers into his twitching hole and his free hand played with a hardened nipple. His cock was a solid 7.5 inches long, his crotch was wet and shaven even his balls were smooth. Harrington was under the impression that keeping your body clean shaven brought good luck, some sport superstition his family promotes. His body was glistening with sweat, his skin flushed, he panted in wild lust. “Master!” he moans.

The sight of Jaden had Harrington doubling his efforts, he fingered himself faster, and switched nipples. He shuddered and moaned, a little drool running down his chin. Syrus was amazed, the arrogant Obelisk was now panting and moaning like he was in heat. ‘It’s amazing how Jaden effects so many people, and in different ways.’

“Syrus, why don’t you remove your clothes, you can help me break in this new pet,” he pats his back.

“Really?” he blushed, he had gotten hard at the sight of Harrington. Then he remembered what Jaden said about the harem placement, and his heart started to race. While he was happy to give his anal virginity to Jaden, he put the fact he might not lose his cock virginity away as it didn’t really bother him. ‘Oh man this is gonna happen, Jaden is so amazing!’

He started to strip, and was in his own little world for a moment. Jaden smiled and used this time to give Harrington his medicine. Venom similar to what he had given Torrey was applied to Harrington’s insides. The venom absorbed into his body, cleaning out his insides, and evolving his body. His stomach acid evolved to break down all food and would convert it to energy. He would need it for his permanently erect dick, and his insides were now hyper sensitive.

“Ahh please master, I need you inside me!” he howls. He spread his cheeks exposing his tight twitching entrance.

“I know you do, but you will help pleasure Syrus won’t you?” Harrington looks to the now naked Syrus, who’s 5 inch dick was standing tall. Normally Harrington would mock a guy for having a smaller dick than him, but now he was salivating at the sight of cock.

“Yes master, it would be an honor!” he crawled forward, and opened his mouth. “Please use my mouth Syrus-sama!” Syrus felt his penis twitch in delight, he offered his cock to Harrington, who began to sniff his crotch.

“Mmm,” he enjoyed the smell, Syrus’ musk made him more excited. He started licking, running his tongue over the boy’s twitching length, and going low to lap at his balls. Syrus moaned in delight. Harrington was stroking his pride as a man, fueling his lust and desire.

How Harrington licked his dick was so different than how Jaden did it, no less pleasurable but it made him feel different. He wanted more, Harrington did say to use his mouth. Syrus pushed forward sliding his dick into the pet’s mouth. “Ohh,” Syrus moaned, as the warm wetness surrounded him.

Harrington moaned, and quickly started sucking on it. He blushed as his body pulsed in delight, he lapped at the underside and drank the pre Syrus offered. The heat of Syrus’ dick filled him with want, lightning a fire in his belly. Every suck and lick made his own cock twitch.

His nose was buried deep in Sy’s crotch, the mix of musk and arousal fueling his own flames of lust. He soon lost control and came! Syrus was shocked. “He came!?” he looked from Harrington; who continued sucking his dick, even as his body shook in orgasm, what made him a man pelting the floor beneath him, to Jaden who had taken off the tennis clothes he had been forced to wear.

Jaden smiled at him, lubing his cocks with his pre. Syrus looking back to Harrington, cupping the back of his head he started to move, fucking Rosewood’s mouth. He moaned, his heavy balls smacking his chin, sending hot ripples of pleasure through his crotch.

The mullet brunette didn’t miss a beat, sucking when Syrus pulled back, and licking as the dick entered. Loving as his mouth and throat was used. His master got behind him, the twin dicks coming down to smack his ass. He moans around Syrus’ penis. ‘Master!’

The first cock tapped his taint and nudged his balls, the second cock slapped against his hole, making it twitch. With a smirk Jaden pushed forward, his first cock sliding between the tennis player’s thighs, rubbing along his cock and balls, as the second cock plundered his ass and claimed his anal virginity.

As soon as the cock breached his hole he came, his hole spasming around Jaden’s big dick. His moans sending pleasing vibrations through Syrus’ manhood, making the bluenette moan in delight.

Inch after glorious inch of cock, erupted pleasure in the pet. His orgasm lasted for several minutes, even as Jaden’s second cock buried deep in his ass, the first cock was pelted by his seed. The venom worked like a charm, his insides were made for taking cock, the inner walls absorbing the venom and becoming strong. All the wonderful heat, the perfect tightness, but pliable like rubber, and all the softness. “Fits like a glove!” he playfully slapped Harrington’s ass, his hole spasmed and he moaned more around Sy’s dick.

‘Whoa he came again?’ Syrus was amazed, and even after two powerful orgasms Harrington was still hard. “Syrus,” Jaden snapped him out of his daze, as soon as Syrus looked up he leaned over Harrington and captured his lips. The bluenette melted on the spot, he moaned into the kiss and came into Harrington’s mouth.

Harrington obediently drank his seed, gulping it down and sucking down every drop. His hungry sucks were rewarded with a few more spurts from Syrus. Jaden broke the kiss and marveled at the pleasurable look on his face. ‘So cute!’

Jaden began to move, fucking Harrington’s tight ass. The friction in his ass, and the friction against his cock and balls was wonderful. Harrington pulled off Sy’s semi hard dick and began worshiping his balls, licking them, taking them into his mouth and sucking on them as the boy’s dick laid across his face.

Syrus shivers in delight, if Harrington kept it up his semi would be back to full hardness in no time. Jaden was pounding the pet’s ass, the sound of skin striking skin echoing in the locker room. ‘A pet’s ass is quite the prize.’ Jaden thinks as he works faster and faster, pulverizing the tennis player’s sweet spot.

Harrington was in heaven, his insides never felt so good. His master’s cock was plundering him so perfectly, the friction made it feel like his insides were melting. Those sensations met with the friction between his thighs, cock, and balls. He came again pelting his master’s first dick, and his abs with his cum.

Even as another orgasm rocked him he was still focused on his master and Syrus. Loving the taste as he sucked Syrus’ balls, and loving as his insides were coated with his master’s pre. Once Syrus was hard again he went back to sucking his dick.

Jaden pulls back and brings up his first cock, pressing it against Harrington’s hole. Syrus gasped. ‘He’s gonna take both!?’ he sure was, he pushed in and Harrington bucked.

“YES!” he howls, pulling off Syrus’ cock to moan. His ass stretched to take both dicks. Jaden groans at the tight, hugging sensation as the inner walls squeezed his dicks together. Harrington cums again, as Jaden bottoms out, his seed pelts Syrus’ feet.

“Look at what a mess you made, clean it up pet!” he nudges Harrington down, and the tennis player follows, face down ass up. Syrus blushes as Harrington licks the cum off his feet. Jaden began to move, thrusting two dicks into Harrington’s tight hole.

Each thrust made Harrington cum again, it felt too good. Syrus gulped and licked his lips, he couldn’t look away watching as the twin dicks appeared and disappeared. He didn’t ignore the sensations from below, having Harrington lick his feet was exciting him. He raised his foot and the mullet head didn’t even hesitate, and he licked at the sole. The more he licked, the more into it he got. For Syrus the more he was licked the more into it he got. He always felt like a submissive, but something new was stirring.

When he looked at Jaden, he wanted to submit, but when he looked at Harrington he wanted to dominate. His cock twitched, and he offered his other foot for Harrington to worship.

Jaden continued to pound Harrington’s ass, going hard and fast, making his toned butt jiggle with each thrust. His insides were stretched wide to accommodate both dicks it was a hot sight to see, the boy’s anal ring stretched and stuffed with cocks.

The only thing that could hold his focus more was Syrus, Jaden could see the change in him, the confidence building, his latent desires awakening. ‘He’s gonna become a fine mate for me!’ he couldn’t wait to give Syrus the snake oil, to take things to the next level, but this was a wonderful start.

He felt his own release building, so he went harder. Harrington panted, every thrust driving him wild, his hard cock bouncing and bobbing as he sprayed seed all over the ground and himself. He had finished cleaning Sy’s feet but he kept licking, worshiping the boy’s feet with his tongue. He just needed one thing, his master’s cum.

The need burned through his whole body. His belly was empty of cum, even though he was loving the stretch from Jaden’s big dicks. His slick inner walls was just the appetizer, he needed the main course.

He didn’t have to wait long as Jaden’s lust built up, with a howl he came, twin streams of cum pumping deep into Harrington’s body. The pet saw stars, eyes rolling up, as he came again.

His stomach filled to the brim in seconds. Harrington drooled as the cum kept cumming. “Master’s cum yes!” he shivered in delight, toes curling and hole tightening. His hole was squeezing Jaden so much it was like he was trying to milk Jaden of more cum.

Jaden pulled out, and the pet whined at the loss, his hole slowly puckering and working to close. “Your turn Syrus.”

“Me!?” he gasped. “But how can I go, I won’t make as much impact...” he hung his head down. Jaden wasn’t hearing it, he tilted the boy’s chin up and kissed him. “Your cock is lovely, he’ll love it.” Jaden pumped him pulling the foreskin back.

They switched places, but Jaden sat on the locker bench and Harrington got to work licking his dicks. Syrus got behind him, and spread his cheeks. His hole was still parted but appeared to have recovered some from the double dicks. Cum was leaking out of him. ‘Okay, here we go!’ he lined up his cock, the leaking cum adding even more lube for him.

Syrus thrust in, burying his dick in one go, losing his cock virginity. “Tight!” Syrus moaned, he gripped Harrington’s hips. It was weird he was so tight, but Syrus couldn’t think with the hot inner walls surrounding his penis.

Harrington moaned and came, blowing even more cum all over the floor. Syrus was shocked, but his top status was strengthened. With a smirk he began to move fucking Harrington’s tight cum filled ass. “This is amazing, Jaden, thank you so much, fuck!”

Jaden chuckles. “Are you enjoying yourself too, pet?” Harrington looked up from Jaden’s crotch.

“Yes master!” he went back to licking, hearts in his eyes. “Syrus-sama’s dick feels so good, and your dicks are amazing!” Jaden pets him, and the trio fall into a heated rhythm, ending with Harrington sucking on both of Jaden’s cock heads, and Syrus cumming deep into Harrington.

The bluenette’s pelting seed pushed Harrington over the edge and he came all over the floor. Syrus’ spent cock slipped from Harrington’s ass. Jaden was the last to cum, the figure 8 Harrington was doing over his cock heads, helping push him over the edge. His cum flooded the pet’s mouth, it was so much, he was forced off and got his face pelted in cum. The bukkake and cum shake had Harington cumming again.

The pent was spent and slipped down into a puddle of his own cum. While Syrus recovered, Jaden used his charm to create a collar and put it around Harrington’s neck. “You aren’t done yet pet, you made a mess I expect you to clean it up.” Harrington rose up, panting he obeyed the command and began licking his cum off the floor.

Jaden hugged Syrus. “What do you think of our pet?”

The boy grinned. “He’s great!” it was amazing. As he watched Harrington lick his cum off the floor, a cocktail of cum leaking out of his ass, he found himself getting hard again. Jaden noticed, and soon kissed Syrus again.

-x-

After Harrington cleaned up his mess, he was brought to the Red Dorm to show Chumley. The male was shocked but soon warmed up to Harrington especially with their pet’s taste. He loved sweat and cum, he cleaned their pits, cleaned their feet, finding pleasure in it.

Every morning since joining them he gave each of them a morning blow job, cleaning their cocks and balls. What sold Chumley was that Harrington would even rim him. He loved the power over the arrogant Obelisk. He’d always wanted to tell one to kiss his ass, now he could and the boy would obey.

No one in the tennis club questioned the change in the captain, as he was a lot nicer to be around. Jaden also had him make amends to all the boys he bullied, using his mouth. After every tennis practice, Harrington worked on his oral skills servicing the males on the tennis club, some boys were impatient so settled for a hand job and they got to cover him in cum. His ass belonged to him and his mates. Harrington spent his days plugged the cum of his master, Syrus, and Chumley staying inside him his body absorbing it. His cock was fitted with a special cock ring made by Jaden, it helped to make sure Harrington didn’t have any accidents.

Pets were hypersensitive, so the ring helped them by adding an extra layer of control as to not totally break down. Jaden looked at his mates, and his pet, with a servant and a mate pending. His sisters would be so proud!

To be continued...The Duel Giant


	16. The Duel Giant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 16 The Duel Giant

Jaden was on one of his nightly walks/slithers. “Mmm, life is good!” the night sky was so clear, and the island was so wonderful to explore. The red dorm had become his base, and his harem was growing nicely. “I wonder though, will they be okay with my true form?” it was a common fear of lamias. “No matter, I'll make sure they love so much even when they know the truth they'll accept me. For now its fine.” he sighs and continues his slithering, when a loud explosion draws his attention. “I sense a duel!”

He slithers towards the noise and hears some screams. “You lost, so your best card is mine.” A large male covered in the coats of obelisk blue students stood before a groveling student from the house of blue.

“Fine it's yours take it.” the giant male did, stashing it away.

“On your feet, your punishment isn't over.”

“Ehh?” he found out soon enough as the giant male yanked off the student's jacket. Bit by bit the giant male stripped the student and left him naked. The giant wasn't done with the boy yet as he easily maneuvered him and proceeded to spank him. His large hands struck both cheeks, again and again, turning the cheeks a blazing shade of red.

Once he was done spanking the student he dropped him, the boy landing on his sore ass with a yelp. Jaden was about to step in when he felt a strange pulse of energy. A flash of light occurred blinding Jaden as powerful magic was worked on the defeated male.

The naked student gasped as his endowments began to shrink, he was pretty sizable too, his once proud 9-inch dick shrank down to a puny 1 incher. “No my cock what have you done to me?” he looked around but the giant was gone. He cried running off into the woods and back to his dorm.

“Well, you don't see that every day.” He definitely felt the power of a shadow charm, but who could be the one using it?

-x-

The next day a lot of the Obelisk Blues were talking about the Duel Giant. Not only was he playing with the ante rule, but they say he takes the jackets of the students he beats as trophies. No mentions of cock shrinking but most guys probably would have kept that secret if it happened to them.

Most of the Obelisk Blue students were more worried about losing their best cards and humiliated. Others took this attack on the Blue dorm as a challenge and were planning to defeat the Duel Giant themselves, which is how the Duel Giant claimed so many victims.

Jaden tried to get more information on the Duel Giant, but none of the Obelisk Blue's would talk to him. “Give it up Jaden, why do you care about this Duel Giant anyway?”

“Let's just say I have my reasons.” He knew of one Obelisk Blue who would talk to them. They went to Torrey's room and were greeted by Jaden's servant.

Torrey had heard the rumors, and he gave them the basics. “This has everyone's panties in a bunch, some Obelisks think the Duel Giant is a myth and that the others were careless and lost their cards. The others see it as a challenge, and have tried to take down the giant themselves, which hasn't gone over well,” he explains while kneeling naked before Jaden, his hard 4 incher twitched in want.

“Oddly enough there are several boys who were once quite flashy in the locker rooms have become more reserved, that were attacked by the Duel Giant.” He was stroking Syrus and Chumley's dicks as Jaden lazily stroked his own, his foot came forward and began to rub the boy's twitching dick.

“Not many are talking cause they don't want to get in trouble for playing with the ante rule, but the Obelisk Blue dorm is facing heat, so Crowler is pushing hard to try and crush this giant. He sees the loss and humiliation of his dorm more than the ante rule problem.” he shivers and starts to pant, his pre-cum running over Jaden's foot.

Torrey pumps Chumley and Syrus faster using their pre-cum to do so, all while bucking his hips. Jaden responds in kind, using his toes to squeeze the boy's penis and add extra stimulation. “He also hasn't gone after any female students or any of the year 3 students like Zane.”

“Ahh!”

“Ohh!” Syrus and Chumley moan as they cum, their hot seed spraying into Torrey's face, the boy shivered in delight but didn't cum. His penis twitching heatedly against Jaden's foot.

“That's all I know,” he pants.

Jaden smiles. “Excellent work,” he pets his head, waves of delight washing through Torrey. “I think you've earned a reward.” he wags his twin big dicks.

Torrey scrambles up and climbs into Jaden's lap. “I've been training myself each day, I'm ready.” Jaden checked his readiness finding the boy's hole quite pliable. He smiles and praises him.

He takes one of his cocks and lines it up with the boy's stretched hole, his manhood slicked up with pre-cum. His first cock slides in, as his second slides between his legs, rubbing against his perineum, balls, and cock! Torrey couldn't hold back and came, his cum spraying all over Jaden's long dick, as his insides tightened around the first.

Jaden starts to move to create glorious friction inside and out. “Ah ahh ahh ahh master!” he moans, feeling Jaden's dick stretch him wide and deep. He was seeing stars, loving the stretch in his belly. Back and forth, back and forth, delicious friction that had Torrey's mouth watering. The boy had hearts in his eyes as another orgasm built up inside him.

Syrus and Chumley weren't idle either, the show before them stirring their loins. They began to fap to their love making, knowing all too well the feelings and sensations Torrey was enjoying. One hand played with their cocks, the other was playing with their respective holes. They watched as Jaden's dick fucked Torrey, making his stomach bulge, while his second dick continued to rub against the boy's smaller cock and balls.

Jaden's hands came around and began toying with Torrey's perky nipples, he pinches and flicked the perfect buds, sending strong bursts of pleasure straight down to his pulsing dick. “Ahh master, I'm gonna cum!” he moans, body trembling.

This only promoted Jaden's actions, pinching the boy's nipples and driving into him faster, changing from long thrusts to shorter thrusts. Torrey was thrust over the edge and he came blowing a second load all over Jaden's second cock. His clenching heat pulled Jaden over the edge, his twin dicks cumming in unison. One spraying semen all over Torrey, while the other pumped him full of cum.

Syrus and Chumley found their respective climaxes and came all over Torrey, adding to the mix of cum over his body. From head to toe, he was covered in rich man milk. Torrey was blissing out, the hot cum marking his skin made his body tingle, his insides marked by his master's cum.

“Thank you for the information,” Jaden says, and kisses the boy, tasting Chumley's and Sy's cum on his lips. Torrey moaned into the kiss. The kiss started gentle, growing more passionate as the minutes ticked by. Torrey felt so good he ended up cumming again.

“Happy to serve Jaden-sama!” they got o use Torrey's private bathroom to clean up, and they redressed. Torrey promised he would let them know, if any new information came up, but Jaden told him not to go looking for the giant himself.

-x-

Crowler was indeed pissed, his dorm was being made a fool of, he needed someone to bring this giant down. He spotted Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley walking around in the Blue Dorms. 'What is that lot doing here? Wait...this is perfect I can use Jaden. Even if he brings down the giant I can have him expelled for playing with the ante rule.' he chuckles at his brilliance. “Oh Jaden!” he calls.

“He's happy to see us, something is up!” Syrus points out.

“How would you boys like no homework for the rest of the year.”

“I like grilled cheese but I'm wary of who's serving it.” Chumley points out.

“Have you boys heard of the duel giant?” he asks.

“Yeah, he's the guy who's kicking your dorm's butt.” Crowler flinched and fought back a frown.

“Yes quite, I'm willing to offer the three of you no homework for the rest of the year, in exchange, you take down the Duel Giant, do we have a deal?”

“Not quite, forget the no homework thing, instead, I want you to improve an increase in the Red Dorm's budget, and not for taking down the giant, but solving the mystery of the giant.”

“Hmm?”

Jaden smiles and folds his arms behind his head. “The way I hear it some of your students don't believe this giant exists and that they simply lost their cards. If this turns out to be true, I don't want you going back on the deal.”

“Fine, but only if the rare cards that were missing are found and returned to the owners,” he says and stomps off. 'Where did he get that information.'

-x-

Locating the giant wasn't going well, if not for Jaden seeing him with his own eyes did he know it was real. The group took a break and saw a duel going on, it was an Obelisk Blue student against a smaller boy from Ra Yellow.

Jaden's eyes flashed gold as he looked at the boy's hand. 'He's got Earthquake, that card will earn his victory. He just has to play it and he wins.' He thinks.

The boy was named Brier, he made it into Ra Yellow because of his dueling skills, but when it came down to the duel itself…

'Come on Brier, just one more move and its all over.' he thinks, but soon got distracted as his opponent began to mess with him, taunting him and insulting him, and his comrades were also digging into him.

“Hurry up shrimp, are you slow as well as short.”

“We don't have all day, shrimpy make a move!” his friends shouted.

“I uh I'll...”

“One two three let's go make a move you are going too slow!” Brier flinched.

“I'll attack!” he says, and his monster does.

“What?!” Jaden gasped.

Brier walked right into a trap, literally, the Blue student left the trap card Reinforcements which increased his monster's attack and winning the duel for him. Brier slumps down in defeat.

“Hey look he's even smaller now.” they laughed and walked off. Brier got a wicked look on his face, as anger fueled him. Jaden felt the waves of negative emotions.

'I felt that.' The boy met up with a taller male, who certainly could pass as the duel giant. Jaden went to Bastian for the details on the two Ra Yellows.

“Brier? He's a good duelist but suffers from massive stage fright, and he makes mistakes.”

“What about the big guy?” Jaden points him out.

“Beauregard? He's no Duel Giant, he actually got into the school on a game developing scholarship. He's here to design games not play duel monsters.”

“Hmm?” Jaden ponders.

“What are you thinking Jaden?” Syrus asked.

“I think I got a lead.”

He follows the two and sees as Brier was being mocked for being small, Beauregard was mocked for being huge. Jaden could see the boy was a gentle giant, and Brier was doing his best to avoid conflict, but the words of others were reflecting heavily on him, stroking the flames of rage. He noticed one other thing, but that wasn't important right now.

-x-

The boys had a stake out, and found the boy that had dueled Brier earlier that day, stripped, red assed, and his cock shrunk. “There he is!” Syrus pointed out.

The trio chased after him until he was cornered. Jaden challenged him to a duel. Jaden put his whole deck up to get back all the cards the blue duelists lost.

The giant was using an orc and goblin deck, and while he thought he had an advantage with his Giant Orc and his Second Goblin combo, Second Goblin able to equip itself to Giant Orc and keep it in attack mode.

“You should know, that Orc's and Goblin's know not to step foot in a Lamia's Jungle!” Jaden says and plays his field spell. He summons Lamia Sister #1, the effect of Lamia Jungle activating letting him destroy a spell or trap on the field and thanks to Second Goblin's ability it qualified.

One Goblin down, and with the double power-up Lamia Sister # 1 getting a boost from her effect of 400 points, and another boost from Lamia's Jungle of 600 points she had enough power to blast the giant orc.

The explosion from giant orc's destruction knocked the giant back to reveal Beauregard. Brier came out wearing a headset and wearing what looked to be a watch charm, it was more like a band with a shifting ring that acted as a magnifying glass. “So you two are the Duel Giant!” Syrus gasped.

Brier huffed. “We won't be taken in without a fight.” his charm glowed.

'Oh no you don't, I'm ready for you this time.' Jaden countered his charm with his own forcing it to deactivate.

“How?” Brier gasped.

“If you mean how did I know it was you, I felt your anger back in the duel arena and again the hall way, plus I can tell your skills from that duel.”

“But I lost that duel.” Jaden shook his head.

“I saw your hand, you could have won in a number of ways but you froze from stage fright.” he raised his hand to hold up to fingers. “How I stopped your shadow charm, you are a beginner you do not know how to use your charm freely enough to compete with me.”

“Please its not his fault, we just couldn't take it anymore, we made the blue students who mocked us get a taste of some payback. If you have to turn us in, take me instead.”

“Whoa easy guys, I'm not taking anyone in...yet, first I want to finish our duel, out in the open.”

“Fine, but I don't intend to lose.” Despite Brier showing confidence and skill, Jaden didn't go easy on them. The lamias crushed the goblins and orcs, and the victory fell to Jaden. “So are you gonna turn us into Crowler?” he asked.

“No, I'm not, I do however want you to hand over your charm.” Brier gasped.

“But...with this, I'm stronger, with this I'm better! I can't go back to being little Brier!” he began to tear up, “They mocked me for being small so I made them small!” Jaden put a hand on his shoulder, people could be cruel, you could be the best looking guy in the world, and you could still find someone to insult you. His sisters had found many humans who felt they weren't worthy because of this, wasn't this, wasn't that, but that nonsense was meaningless to a lamia.

“You don't need this, you are very skilled, you fought your heart out, you may have lost but you didn't give into stage fright. If we dueled again you might have won, but win or lose tell me honestly, it was fun right?” Brier blushed but nodded.

He took the charm off and gave it to Jaden. “Thanks, Jaden, you can turn us in now, I'm ready to face my punishment.” Beauregard put a hand on his shoulder, and Brier touched his hand.

“I'm not turning you in,” Jaden says. Syrus thought Jaden was gonna take them both into his harem. He wouldn't object since they seemed like good guys. “You guys have gotten a raw deal, but I have a feeling things are gonna get better for you, the both of you.” he took the cards and jackets back. “I have a plan, I just wanted to duel you out in the open, and now that I have I think you both will be fine if you stick together.”

“But Jaden won't Crowler cut the extra funding now?”

“I told you I got a plan right? Trust me, the mystery of the duel giant is solved.” he smiled.

“One thing though, why didn't you invite Brier or Beauregard to join the harem?” Chumley asked.

“Well if they wanted to play with us, but I have a policy of not splitting up a couple.” It was a lamia's policy

“Couple?” Syrus and Chumley looked at each other. Jaden had eyes and could see the powerful bond of love between the two, it wasn't connected but maybe that would change.

-x-

Brier has lacked confidence for awhile, but dueling Jaden made him see if there was something he wanted he should go for it. “Beauregard, I uh, I love you!” he confessed.

“You finally said it.” he teared up and kissed the smaller male. “I love you too!” They returned to the Ra Yellow Dorm, to consummate their feelings. Clothing was removed, as the two shared more kisses.

Brier may have been short but he was all man below the waist packing 10 inches of thick man meat. While Beauregard may have been big and intimidating, he was a size queen. After a bit of foreplay, the larger male was getting fucked into his mattress, Brier groping his plump ass as he fed him all 10 inches. His fat 5 incher twitching and pulsing with every thrust. “Brier ahh fuck me, so big!”

“So tight, I've wanted to do this for ages!” The bed creaked with Brier's powerful thrusts.

“Me too, please faster!” Brier obeyed, shorting his thrusts but increasing his pace, his cock grinding his sweet spot in the best ways. The larger male was drooling, he was close so he reached down and began playing with his heavy cock. The two came together, Beauregard rolled them over and pulling Brier to him for a heavy make-out session, his spent cock leaving his gaping hole, a sea of cum leaving him. They each had a dream for the future, and they had each other, that was more than enough. Brier swore he would stand up to the Blue dorm, with his dueling skills, and his friend now lover swore to stand up for himself more, he also saw he needed to be more confident. If things got tough they also had friends to turn to as well.

Brier cuddled up to his lover, and the two had the best sleep they had since coming here.

-x-

Jaden waited till Syrus and Chumley went to bed before heading out. “This charm isn't like anything I've studied but it seems to have the power of the Spell Card Shrink as a base.” Brier had told him he had found it when he was hiding from some bullies. When he touched it he seemed to know what it could do. Thus was the power of most shadow charms, how far their powers went depending on the owner. Jaden didn't like it, and felt this charm was too dangerous to exist.

He crushed it with his lamia strength, breaking its magic, restoring the men to normal. “If there are other shadow charms out there, ones not in the book of shadows, who else could be wielding them.” Jaden sighed. He returned the cards and jackets to their owners slipping the rare card in the respective pockets. He matched the owner's scents.

His plan worked, the duel giant became a hoax as all the cards were recovered along with the jackets. Crowler scolded the duelists for being so careless and causing such a fuss. Those that had their cocks shrank did learn a lesson if they become better people or not who's to say. Even lessons in humility don't always stick.

Crowler was fuming, he had to honor his promise and increase the Red Dorm's Budget. 'First, the cards were lost now they were found, first there was a duel giant now there's not, I feel like I've been made a fool!' he growled in frustration.

To be continued...Chap 17 Maiden in Love


End file.
